A New Road
by Nukefox19
Summary: Something that Naruto least expects happen a bit earlier for him. It's a completely new adventure for Naruto. When the news was spread, Akatsuki decides to make a move on capturing the nine-tails. What will happen if they end up succeeding? DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

_Font like this = _That someone's talking in their mind.

I do not own anything that has to due with Naruto. This is my very first Naruto story I have ever typed. So, like in my other story, "Ichigo's Wild Life" Please let me know how I'm doing so far. In this Harem story, it will start off slow for more girls to come onto him, like one after each chapter or so. Also, in the fighting scenes, I'm sorry that I don't know the Futon, or anything like that. I'm just going to put it in English instead. Another note, I'm not very good with the Justus' and all, so bare with it. **(YOU'VE BEEN WARNED.)**

**Chapter 1**

After his fight with Pain, Naruto was now standing still inside the tree where he had his conversation with him.

"_Please fulfill our wish Naruto Uzumaki." _Those were Pain's last words.

Hearing that quote made him smile knowing that he made a promise and will always stand up to it. He then snapped out of it and turned his attention to Konan.

"So, what are you going to do now?" He asked her.

"Well, I'm leaving the Akatsuki and going to see if I can't find somewhere to stay." She answered him.

"Find somewhere to stay? I thought you already had a place to stay at?" He asked.

"No, that was only if I was in the Akatsuki group, they provided us with rooms, but since I'm leaving them, I'll just have to find some place to stay."

Naruto by now felt kind of bad for Konan, that was until he had an idea. "How about you stay with me?" He asked.

Konan with a slight blush appearing across her face thought she misunderstood what he suggested, "What?" She asked.

"Yeah, you can stay with me." He said as he placed his hands on the back of his head with a big smile.

"I don't know… I mean, since I helped destroy the village, I'm pretty much a criminal now."

Naruto knew that she was, but he wouldn't let that stop him, "Don't worry, I'll convince granny to let you off the hook since it was most of Pain's doing." He said.

Konan by now knew that he was not going to accept no for an answer, "…Thank you Naruto." She said, as she gave him a smile.

Naruto along with Konan made their way out of the fake tree, as when Konan stepped out, it vanished. "Let's go." Naruto said as he jumped from tree to tree heading back to the village. Konan smiled again and started to follow him.

**Location: Hidden leaf village (destroyed).**

"Lady Tsunade!" The granny turned around to see her young apprentice calling her name. "What is it Sakura?" She asked.

"Naruto… he did it." She said. Tsunade's eyes widened with full of shock.

"He defeated Pain lady Tsunade." Sakura repeated herself. Tsunade's eyes started to form tears, _"Naruto… you saved us all."_ She said.

"It's him!" Sakura and Tsunade turned around. Right before their eyes, everyone in the village was looking at the savior of the hidden leaf village. Naruto looked around realizing that almost the entire citizens of the village was standing right before his eyes. It was really quiet too not to mention, but that didn't last very long.

"Yay! Naruto!" The whole village chanted. Naruto gave a small and relieved grin seeing how everyone was okay.

"We knew you could do it Naruto!" By now, Naruto had tears of happiness slide down his cheek. All of Naruto's closest friends came rushing towards him and surrounded him.

"We knew you could do it Naruto!" Kiba yelled.

"I believed in you!" Choji yelled.

"Who ever knew that you would turn out to be like this?" Ino mentioned.

Next thing that caught Naruto's attention was that he saw Sakura walking towards him. The rest of the group stood aside a bit watching Sakura approaching him. Everyone started to go quiet wondering what she was going to do, "You idiot." She said. "Sa… Sakura, I was just…" He was cut off when she wrapped her arms around his waist and rested her head on his left shoulder. This caught Naruto by surprise, he had a slight blush across his face and he couldn't help it and wrapped his arms around her as well placing his chin on her shoulder. Sakura sniffed a couple times as tears started to slide down her cheeks and onto his shirt. Naruto had a sad frown on his face, as he felt sorry for making her worry about him. Naruto pulled away a bit and lifted his hand up whipping the tears off her face, "It's okay Sakura." He said. Sakura looked up at him, emerald eyes met his blue ones with tears still sliding down her cheeks, but Naruto once again whipped the tears off her face. Sakura wrapped her arms around his waist again embracing him in another hug. He smiled as he rested his chin on her shoulder again and brought his hand up to the back of her head and brushed his hand through her hair. The rest of the gang watched them in awe seeing how the two best friends were reunited. Sakura finally started to ease down slightly and backed away a bit as she gave him a smile. Another thing that caught him by surprise was that all of his friends grabbed him again and started tossing him into the air. "Hurray for Naruto!" All his friends yelled along with the villagers. Tsunade, Kakashi, Yamato, and the rest of the jounin/chunin were standing a distance from Naruto and his friends. They all stood there with smiles on their faces and realized how far Naruto has come. Iruka, standing by Konohamaru's side was so proud of Naruto. He went from being his student to something bigger; he was now looking at a hero. _"If only you were here third hokage, you would be so proud to see how much Naruto has changed." _Iruka said. Iruka closed his eyes letting out a big smile as tears of happiness slid down his cheeks, _"Naruto, you're the hero of the village." _He said.

"_To think that out of all the people in this village, Naruto Uzumaki turned out to save every single one of us." _Kakashi said.

"_Whoever thought that kid would be able to save this entire village." _Anko said.

"_Way to go kid." _That was all Tsunade could think of to say in her mind. She was just too proud of Naruto and couldn't think of anything else.

From afar, Konan was standing behind a pile of destroyed building particles and was watching Naruto and his celebration, _"Pain, I think we both believe and know that Naruto can bring peace to this world." _She said, as she looked up at the sky.

Naruto was enjoying all the attention and all, that was until he remembered of what he had to do, "Can you all let me down please?" He asked his friends. They all respected his wish and let him down as they started clapping and cheering for him with the rest of the villagers. Naruto made his way to Tsunade, which caught her attention. Everyone watched him as he stopped in front of her, "I have a request granny." He said.

"Oh, what is that?" She asked.

Naruto turned his attention back to where Konan was hiding and gave her the signal. She vanished and re-appeared next to Naruto. All of Naruto's friends went from happy and cheerful to being well on guard and cautious. "Granny, there's nothing to worry about, she's harmless." A vein popped on Konan's forehead hearing that she was harmless. "My request is that you allow her to live in the village." Naruto said. Tsunade started to think about it, she looked at Konan, then to Naruto. She blinked a couple times and then crossed her arms, "Naruto…" He paid attention carefully now and was hoping to hear what he wanted to. Konan was hoping the same and not becoming a target to the village. "I accept your request." Tsunade stated. Naruto let out a big smile as for Konan; she felt relieved and knew she had a lot of talking to do later on. "Thank you granny." He said. Tsunade couldn't help it but smile as well as seeing him happy. Naruto felt hands' grabbing him by his arms pulling him back, as he turned his head to the side seeing that it was his friends. They once again started to toss him in the air.

"Hurray Naruto!" The entire village chanted. From that time on, they all enjoyed the celebration they threw for Naruto. Cheers, laughter, and all that jazz were going on for quite sometime now as they continued his celebration.

_**Time Skip: A month later.**_

It's been a month after the destruction of the hidden leaf village, but with the time that has passed by, they managed to bring the village back to its original look. It was back to its peaceful village as the villagers were roaming down the roads, shopping, training, school, and everything else there was to do. Seeing how everyone was enjoying the peace, well for the hero of the village, he was only enjoying his sleep in his apartment. He was sleeping on the couch ever since Tsunade allowed Konan to stay in the village, which Naruto offered her to stay with him, in which she did. Konan opened her eyes as the sun beamed through the window. She realized it was late morning and decided to get up out of bed. She lifted the sheet up as she leaned up turning herself to the side with her feet placed on the ground and stretched her arms out to the side. She brought her arms back down to her sides as she got up standing next to the bed. She grabbed the sheets and pulled them up making sure it was neat and straight. She then placed the pillows up against the bed's post. After she finished making the bed, she went to the closet and grabbed a pair of purple shorts and a red t-shirt. She quickly put on her clothes and then she walked into the living room of the apartment. She stopped behind the couch and looked down at the dead silent blonde headed ninja sleeping peacefully. She walked around it to the front of the couch and sat on the little space there was left on it. She placed her hand on his head and gently brushed her hand through his hair and smiled at him. Her orange eyes were looking at the face of the hidden leaf village's savior's face. Konan has completely changed after that day of the destruction of the village. Ever since Naruto convinced Tsunade to let Konan live in this village, she's been very grateful to Naruto after what she helped Pein do. _"Naruto… I know you can fulfill Jiraya sensei's and Pein's wish." _Every morning she would do this and would always say that same thing in her mind since Yahiko, Nagato, and Jiraya wanted the same thing. Now that she has met a fourth person that wanted the same dream as her childhood friends and her sensei, she was going to help in every way that she could for him since Nagato past down his faith on him. She was brought back to reality when she heard the blonde haired boy let out a groan. He slowly opened his eyes to see Konan sitting right beside him, "Kon…an?" He said while leaning up and rubbing his eyes.

"What time is it?" He asked.

"It's time for you to get up. That's what time it is." She answered.

He let out a sigh as Konan got herself up off the couch. Konan then made her way to the kitchen looking for something to drink. He got up and stood in front of the couch for a minute and looked around. Konan grabbed a cup from the cabinet and filled it up with some ice-cold water. She took a sip out of the cup as she turned around still sipping the water and saw Naruto standing there. She blushed from the fact that he wasn't wearing a shirt, while his well-shaped body was revealed. Naruto brought his hands up to his face again and rubbed his eyes, which helped to clear his vision. Konan placed the cup down on the counter and walked back to the bedroom. She opened the closet again and grabbed one of his plain black t-shirts. She walked back to the living room seeing him still standing there as if he was frozen. "Here, put this on." She said as she tossed the shirt making it land over his left shoulder. He turned his head to the side to see a blushing Konan, who was facing the side trying to hide it. He smiled as he grabbed the shirt and pulled it over his body and slid his arms through the sleeves. "Thanks." He replied.

He then walked to the kitchen, also getting something to drink. Konan saw that he was in the kitchen and made her way there as well. Naruto grabbed a different cup from the cabinet and also filled his with ice-cold water. He brought the cup up to his mouth as he took a sip from his cup. He closed his eyes for a second as he was enjoying the refreshing drink. Konan just looked at him as a lustful grin crept upon her face. She walked over to him as she planted her front side against his back and wrapped her arms around his lower mid-section. He opened his eyes to see Konan's arms wrapped around him, while she slid her left hand down to the waistband of his boxers. Naruto just rolled his eyes as he grabbed her hands and put them back to her side. He turned around facing her, "Must you always do that?" He asked.

"I'm just curious, seeing how you're good at changing people's minds to them doing the right thing and how you're the savior of your village, I'm just curious of how good you can be at satisfying a woman." She replied as her lustful eyes were looking into his plain blue eyes. He couldn't think of anything to say, but a deep red shade came across his face, which made Konan giggle. Konan moved herself closer onto him, as their faces were just a couple of inches apart. Naruto was about to give in, as his hormones were about to get the better of him. They both closed their eyes as the gap between their lips was closing.

"Naruto!" Konan and Naruto separated as they looked around hearing the voice.

"Naruto!" They heard a knock at the door, which made their attention knowing where it was obviously coming from now. Naruto walked over to the door, as Konan just remained in the kitchen. He opened the door to see Sakura, "Sakura? What's wrong?" He asked.

"Lady Tsunade wants to speak with you." She replied.

"What's it about?" He asked.

"I think you would rather wait and hear it from her." She said, as she gave him a smile.

Sakura's eyes gazed down his body, as she realized he was in his boxers, "Ugh… Naruto?"

"Yes?" She punched him smack in the face sending him flying back into his apartment slamming against the couch headfirst.

"Get dressed you idiot!" She yelled as she left his apartment. Konan looked at Naruto trying not to laugh at him. He shook his head as he got back on his feet and looked over at Konan.

"You better hold that laugh in." He said as he turned his back to her and walked over to the bedroom. After hearing that, Konan lost her will to laugh as she gave him a serious look this time. She quietly made her way to the bedroom thinking of what to do to make him regret saying that to her. Naruto opened the closet and grabbed his usual black and orange ninja outfit. He spread his jacket open sliding his arms through the sleeves and then aligned the sides of it in the middle as he zipped up his jacket. He then grabbed his pants lifting up his left leg and sliding it in, followed up with his right leg. He pulled his pants up and tightened the waistband to make it fit just right. He then put on a pair of socks followed up with his shoes. He closed the closet doors as he went to one of his nightstands and grabbed his leaf headband. Konan was just standing at the doorway of the bedroom and was waiting for the right time to get him. He wrapped his headband around his forehead and tightened it. He backed up a bit and stood in front of the bed and still hasn't turned around. Konan was starting to get impatient with him as she crossed her arms. The blonde haired boy was satisfied now, but as he turned around and looked in front of him, he saw Konan right there in front of him. This caused Naruto to blush of how close she was, "Konan?" He asked. She ignored him and pushed him onto the bed and crawled onto him placing her legs on each side of him and pinned his arms down with her hands, but then she let go of his arms since she thought of something different. She leaned up sitting on his waist and looked down at him as her hands were wandering all over her body. Naruto was completely beet red as he was lying there hopelessly watching her. "You like what you see?" She asked in a seductive tone. Naruto however didn't say a word as a simple nod was all he could show for an answer. She grabbed the bottom of her shirt and lifted it up and removed it off her then tossing it aside. She had a purple bra on covering her breast up. "Now… Naruto, is this any better?" She asked. Once again, he could only nod for an answer. She grinned at him as she leaned down with her lips just a couple inches from his, "I'm going… to see how… well you are… in bed… whether you like it or not." She whispered to him. She moved closer and stopped when she was just an inch away from making contact. "There's just one question though…" She whispered. As usual, Naruto couldn't say anything, as he was completely red. "Do you regret saying what you told me earlier? When you said I better hold in my laugh." She asked. He nodded, "Good." She said as she leaned back up and got up off him. Naruto however shot up immediately in confusion, "What? But I…"

"You actually thought I was going to seriously go any further?" She asked.

"I… ugh…"

Konan couldn't help it but laugh at him, "Well, now you know what happens when you tell me what I better do or not do." She winked at him as she put her shirt back on. By now, Naruto finally snapped out of it and got himself off the bed. Konan stood their looking at him with a satisfied look. He to looked at her, but with a disappointed look. They both just stood their giving each other looks, Konan giving him a satisfied look, as for him, he was giving her a disappointment one. Konan raised an eyebrow, "Don't you have to go see Tsunade?" She asked. Naruto snapped out of the little staring contest they were having as he ran to the front door, "Damn you Konan, you've got to stop distracting me." He said, as he opened the door and ran out the door. Konan just kept her attention on the door as she grinned at hearing what he last said.

**Location: Hokage's Office.**

"What's taking him so long? Tsunade asked.

"Ugh… well, seeing how it is Naruto we're talking about, he'll obviously run a little late." Shizune replied.

"Well, he needs to…"

The door slammed open, "Sorry I'm late granny." Naruto said.

"Well it's about time runt. Close the door." Tsunade demanded.

Naruto without any remarks closed the door and stood in front of her desk, "So, what did you call me for?"

Tsunade looked over at Shizune, while Shizune looked at Tsunade with concern. Naruto realized the two were looking at each other, "Granny?" Naruto asked.

Tsunade then turned her attention back to him, "Naruto… this is going to be a bit…"

"A bit what?" He asked.

Tsunade closed her eyes as she let out a sigh, "Let me put it this way, with the power of the hokage, I'm giving it up."

"WHAAAAT?" Naruto yelled.

"Sheesh, quiet down will you!" She demanded.

"I thought that whoever was the hokage, that they couldn't just drop it." Naruto said.

"Would you just shut up for a minute?" Tsunade asked.

Naruto nodded as his response, "Now, as I was saying, I'm giving it up… and…"

"And what?" Naruto asked.

"LET ME FINISH!" Tsunade yelled.

Naruto took a couple steps back since he always hated when Tsunade yelled like that, "Naruto… I'm offering you the position of becoming the sixth hokage."

Naruto's eyes widened in complete shock, as he just stood there as if he was frozen. Tsunade sat there patiently waiting for his answer, as did Shizune with Tonton in her arms. Naruto finally snapped out of it, "Let me hear this correctly, you want me… to become the sixth hokage?" He asked.

"Yes." Tsunade answered.

Naruto realized she was being serious as he was starting to feel a little lightheaded now. Tsunade rolled her eyes knowing what was about to happen. Naruto dropped to the floor passed out still not believing what she told him. "Naruto?" Shizune said as she went to his side.

"He'll be fine Shizune, he just passed out is all." Tsunade said.

Little did they know that someone was watching them from a nearby building. A strange large Venus flytrap came out of the wall, "Hmm, we should report this to Madara." Zetsu said.

"_Well, lets hurry the fuck up." _The other side of Zetsu mentioned. With that said, Zetsu disappeared back into the wall making his way to the hideout.

_Time Skip: 3 hours._

A Pair of eyes opened ever so slowly blurring their vision. He leaned up realizing he was in his apartment lying in his bed. He rubbed the back of his head remembering what occurred just a few hours ago.

"_Naruto… I'm offering you the position of becoming the sixth hokage."_

His eyes widened remembering what Tsunade had offered him, "Me? The… sixth hokage?" He asked himself. He held out his hands as he looked down at them, "Why me though?" He asked himself.

"Naruto!" He snapped out of it as he heard someone at his door. He got up out of bed and made his way to the front door. "Naruto!" The person yelled as they kept knocking on the door. As he approached the door, he unlocked it and opened it to see that it was Sakura. He left the door opened as he went back inside and decided to plop himself onto the couch. Sakura gave him a worried look wondering what was going through his head after Tsunade's offer. She walked into the apartment, as she closed the door behind her and locked it. Naruto was just sitting there on the couch staring down at the floor. Sakura's eyes softened, while she walked to the couch and sat down next to him.

"Naruto, I know it's a tough decision, but…"

"I know it is, I just… never expected it to happen like this."

"I mean, if you think about it Sakura, as you know… I mean, we all know, I have the nine-tails in me and if I were to become Hokage, that's just going to make me become the center of attention to a lot of criminals."

Sakura knew what he meant and couldn't think of anything to say, "Not to mention, even the Akatsuki will find some way to bring me down. No doubt that they will either, not to mention… Sasuke might plan something too." He said.

Sakura looked at him with a serious look, "Naruto… do you remember what you would always announce to everyone years ago when we were students in the academy?" She asked.

By now, Naruto knew where she was going with this, "Yes…" He answered.

"You would always tell everyone that you would become the hokage of this village someday. You always stand up to your words, you always protect everyone, and you even managed to save the entire village. You trained with Jiraya for years just so you would become stronger and get closer to becoming hokage. Didn't you make a promise to Jiraya and Pein?" She asked.

Naruto instantly shot up and gave a serious look as well, "How do you know that?" He asked.

"Konan told me." She answered.

"But apart from that, didn't you promise them that you would find peace to this world?"

Naruto went back to looking down at the ground, "Yes."

"You made a promise and like you always do, you need to stick with your words and make that happen. Seeing how all these years that you dreamed of becoming Hokage you were all excited, and now… you seem like you regret announcing that. Well, you told everyone that you would become hokage and yet, you have that ability right now. Yet, you're not sticking with your words. Naruto… today's the day you become the sixth hokage, something you've always dreamed of is coming true."

After hearing Sakura's little speech, he was starting to feel better. Naruto shot up standing in front of the couch, which caught Sakura by surprise as she looked up at him, "You're right Sakura, I did make a promise and I also did announce to the entire village. Now, I just have to make it happen and fulfill it." He reached his hands to the back of his head and tightened his headband. Sakura stood up next to him, while looking at him with a proud look. Naruto ran to the front door and opened it. Sakura smiled as she walked over to him. They both walked out of his apartment as he closed the door and locked it. He remained facing the doorknob as Sakura looked at him with a smile, "Sakura."

"Yes?" She asked.

"Thank you." He said, which this caused her to blush slightly.

"Oh… you're…" She was cut off when she saw that he grabbed her hand. This caused her to blush an even deeper red. He started to run, while holding onto her hand making their way to the Hokage's office.

**Location: Unknown.**

"So, Sasuke… what do you plan on doing?" Madara asked.

Sasuke kept a serious look on his face while in his mind he was filled with anger and revenge, "I'm going to destroy the hidden leaf." He answered.

"Hmm… if that's what you plan on doing, I recommend you take your team with you and just incase… I'm sending Kisame with you." Madara said.

Sasuke ignored him as he was planning something out of how to approach the village.

"Madara!" They both turned their attention to what was behind them. They saw Zetsu coming out from the ground, "What is it Zetsu?" Madara asked.

"I have some very shocking news that you may want to hear."

"Oh?" This also caught Sasuke's attention as they both looked at Zetsu.

"Tsunade, one of the legendary sanin's and the current Hokage of the leaf village has given up on being the Hokage."

Both Madara and Sasuke's eyes widened finding it very shocking, "What was her reason of that?" Madara asked.

"Well, here's the real shocker of the news, the nine-tails jinchuuriki, Naruto Uzumaki has become the sixth Hokage." Zetsu announced.

Once again, both Madara and Sasuke's eyes widened in shock, "Are you joking? The nine-tails a Hokage?" Madara yelled.

"_So Naruto, looks like you've gotten a lot stronger then our last encounter." _Sasuke thought.

"I see… in that case… Sasuke." Madara said as he turned around facing him.

"When exactly do you plan on attacking the village?" Madara asked.

Sasuke thought about it for a minute then looked at Madara, "In a week."

"All right, Zetsu, I want you going with him, but just observe of what happens, Sasuke and his team along with Kisame will be attacking the village in the process."

"Will do." Zetsu answered.

"In the mean time, Sasuke you need to rest and be at your all before you head out." Madara mentioned.

"I'm well aware of that." Sasuke replied.

"Okay, you're dismissed Zetsu."

Zetsu nodded as he sunk back into the ground and disappeared.

"I hope you're willing to accomplish something that Pain hasn't Sasuke. I also want you to fight Naruto mainly and bring him to me." Madara said.

"Don't worry, I won't fail and no one will make me have a change in mind." Sasuke said as a grin crept upon his face.

**Location: Hokage's Office.**

Tsunade was sitting at her desk going through all the paper work as always.

"Granny!" She looked up hearing that voice coming right out from the door.

"Come in." She mentioned.

The door opened to reveal Naruto and Sakura, "Oh, looks like you're doing better."

"Yeah, I just came to say… that I accept the position." Naruto replied.

Tsunade gave him a big smile as she got up out of her chair and walked over to him. Naruto was looking at Tsunade with a serious look on his face, while Sakura was smiling at him. Tsunade stopped in front of him and smiles at him as she held out her hand and placed her finger on his forehead, "Looks like we have Minato junior following his father's steps." She mentioned.

Naruto kept the same smile on, as he was feeling proud for himself now since he reached his goal. He lifted up his hand making a fist, but leaving the thumb pointed out as he whipped his nose with a quick brush and gave Tsunade a thumb's up.

"I'm happy for you Naruto. You can all come out now." Tsunade said.

Naruto dropped his arms hearing what she said, "What?" Naruto asked as he turned around to see all his friends in the hall. Kakashi, Iruka, Yamato, Guy, Kurenai, Anko, Konan, Sai, Neji, Lee, Tenten, Kiba, Shino, Hinata, Ino, Choji, and Shikamaru. They were all there in the hall and had heard everything that occurred. They all threw their arms into the air and crowded around Naruto.

"Congratulations… Naruto." Tsunade said.

"Way to go Naruto!" Everyone yelled.

_Time Skip: Next day._

**Location: Hokage's Office.**

Our new Hokage was doing something he wasn't looking forward to doing as Hokage. He was doing paper work. Since he became Hokage, he's been wearing his sage outfit ever since.

"Ugh… this is too much work." Naruto said to himself.

He stopped what he was doing as he herd a knock on the door, "Come in." He said.

The door opened to reveal Sakura, "Hey Naruto, how's the work going?" She asked.

"Annoying, it's so much work." He said as he continued on his work.

Sakura couldn't help but giggle at him, "Hey! It's not funny." He said, as he had a small frown on his face.

Naruto instantly stopped what he was doing as he sensed an unfamiliar presence in the village. This caught Sakura's attention as she saw him looking out the window, "Naruto?" She asked.

He turned around as he ran right past her and to the door. Sakura turned around, "Naruto! What's wrong?" She asked. He ignored her as he ran out the door making his way outside. Sakura followed him just to see what he was up to. Right when she reached the main entrance of the Hokage's building, she looked around realizing that she lost him. Elsewhere within the village, there was a tall figure that wore a black cloak with red clouds on them along with a straw hat to cover their face, and with a large sword that was wrapped on his back. He also had a partner next to him, he was rather a bit shorter, and he also wore the same clothing and hat. Instead, he had a sword tied to the side of his waist.

"_It looks like the village is back to its original look after that destruction." _Kisame thought. They continued walking as he past several shops and citizens.

"_The Hidden Leaf village… it sure hasn't changed a bit ever since I left." _They continued walking, that was until they stopped right in front of Ichiraku's ramen. They turned their attention to the bar, as they approached to it. They walked in and took a seat, "Hello and welcome to Ichi…" Teuchi stopped what he was about to say as he realized the cloaks on the two.

"What… what are you two doing here?" Teuchi asked.

"We just want to know where Naruto Uzumaki is, have any ideas?" Kisame asked.

"I would never tell you anything." Teuchi answered.

"Hey dad, is there something…" Ayame stopped as well seeing the two figures wearing the cloaks. Kisame's partner realized her in the back as he jumped over the counter and appeared behind her. He pulled out his sword and held it up to her neck. Teuchi turned around to see her, "Ayame!" He yelled.

"Now, now, don't worry, she won't die unless you tell us where Naruto Uzumaki is." Kisame stated.

Teuchi didn't want to tell out where Naruto was, as he had no choice seeing that he knew they would kill his daughter. Teuchi sighed seeing that he had no choice, "He's at the Hokage's building." He answered.

Kisame gave him a huge smile, "Now, was that so hard?" Kisame asked.

Teuchi didn't say a word to that as he was focused on one thing, "Now let my daughter go, I told you where he is." He demanded.

Kisame sighed, "Kill her." He said.

"No!"

The other member held up his sword as he brought it closer to Ayame's neck. Ayame just screamed to the top of her lungs knowing this would be it. Just when he was inches of making impact to her neck, he was stopped.

"I knew I sensed you two." Naruto said.

"Naruto!" Teuchi and Ayame yelled feeling relieved.

He kicked the guy sending him against the wall, "What are you two doing here?" Naruto asked.

"Let me answer that for you." Kisame said.

Naruto turned around hearing his voice, "We came to negotiate with you." Kisame gave him a grin.

"I see… let's not talk about that here then." Naruto said, as he grabbed the other Akatsuki member by the collar and vanished out of the bar with Kisame following.

**Location: Training Grounds.**

Naruto along with the two Akatsuki members appeared onto the training ground. Naruto just tossed the guy toward Kisame, "Okay, let's hear it." He demanded.

"I'll just make it quick, you hand yourself over to us. If you deny, then you'll witness another destruction to the hidden leaf village, and I will promise you that we won't fail like Pein did." Kisame said.

Naruto's eyes widened knowing that this was a tough decision. He had just become Hokage yesterday, and now he has to deal with this, another threat to the hidden leaf village. It was either hand himself over or have everyone in the village die. He looked down at the ground, _"I have to take these two out quick." _He thought.

"Well? What's your answer?" Kisame asked.

He looked back up and right at them, "Okay, first, I want to see who your partner is." Naruto demanded.

Kisame smiled widely as he turned to face his partner and nodded. The newly member of Akatsuki reached up and grabbed his hat. He lifted it up throwing it aside. Once Naruto got a good look, his eyes widened not believing what he was seeing.

Kisame looked back at Naruto, "Well? Have anything to say?" He asked.

"Sa… Sasuke…" He stuttered.

"Surprised to see me baka?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto couldn't think of anything to say, "I'm starting to lose my patience." Kisame said.

Naruto on the other hand just stood their acting like he was frozen, "Sasuke." Kisame called out.

"Yeah?"

"Take him out and we'll bring him in by force."

"I'd thought you never asked." He said as he charged a chidori all around his right arm. He held up his right arm aiming right at Naruto, "Chidori spear." He said as a long string of lightning shot toward Naruto. He didn't budge at all seeing how he wasn't focused on the attack that Sasuke made.

"Chaaa!" Sasuke jumped back a bit avoiding Sakura's attack, which caused his attack to disappear. As Sakura's fist made impact with the ground, it caused the ground to lift up.

"Hmm… wasn't she your other partner back then?" Kisame asked.

Sasuke gave Sakura a death glare, "Yes." He answered.

"Sasuke, why are you doing this?" She asked.

He ignored her, "Sasuke! Why are you even with the Akatsuki?" She asked.

Once again, he ignored her.

"Sasuke… why…" She was cut off to see that he was now behind her.

"You're still annoying." He said as he backhanded her causing her to fly a few feet ahead and fall to the ground.

Naruto finally snapped out of it as he saw Sakura was now here but was lying on the ground, "Sakura!" He yelled as he ran to her.

Sasuke just stood there watching him go over to her, "Naruto, you're running out of time." He mentioned.

Naruto stopped next to her as he got on one of his knees and held her up to lean her against his arm. He looked down at her, "Sakura… Sakura…" He said, but there was no answer.

Sasuke closed his eyes, "Okay, I'm making the choice for you then, you're coming with us."

Naruto gently laid her back down, as he got back on his feet. He turned around to face Sasuke, "I swear that you're going to pay!" He yelled as his eyes flashed red.

Sasuke opened his eyes feeling his chakra increasing. Naruto's body was now being engulfed by red chakra, which was surrounding him. The whisker marks on his face were getting darker and grew slightly. Sasuke charged towards Naruto attempting to bring him down before he loses it. He pulled out his sword, then swung it down which was stopped by him grabbing it. Sasuke looked behind him and realized that that he had three tails.

"Sasuke, I think he made his choice, let's retreat for now." Kisame suggested.

Sasuke closed his eyes then vanished with Kisame, "Sasuke!" Naruto yelled in his demon liked tone. He looked around to see if he could see where they went off to, that was until he sensed them just a few yards away from him.

"I'm coming for you… Sasuke!" He yelled again in his foxed tone. He took off charging after them.

"Looks like he's following us." Kisame mentioned.

Sasuke turned his head to the side and could feel his presence getting closer, "Looks like he is."

He closed his eyes and opened to reveal his sharingan, "He's closing in on us." Sasuke announced.

"Then I say we have a little fun with the runt." Kisame said as a grin crept upon his face.

Sakura opened her eyes and realized that she was the only one here. She slowly got up back to her feet. "Naruto!" She called out, but there was no response.

"I need to go warn Tsunade." She said to herself, as she made her way back to the village.

**Location: Leaf Village.**

Tsunade was walking around in the Hokage's building remembering how she ran things here and there. That was then she decided to go pay Naruto a visit to see how he was holding up. She walked up the stairs and around the hall; she then stopped in front of the door. She realized that the door was opened, "Naruto?" She called out. There was no answer. She opened the door all the way to see that he wasn't there. She walked in to see a big stack of paper work sitting on the desk. "He's never going to get this finished if he just lets them sit there." She said to herself. She walked over to the windows and looked down at the village. She kept looking around, that was until she saw Sakura running around, _"Sakura? What's she doing?" _She thought. She ran out of the room and back down the hall.

"Tsunade! Have you seen Tsunade?" Sakura asked a villager.

"Ugh… No." The villager answered.

She turned around and asked another villager, but got the same answer.

"Sakura!" She turned around to see Tsunade walking over to her.

"What's going on?" Tsunade asked.

"Tsunade!" She ran toward her.

"Whoa, Sakura, what's wrong?"

"It's Naruto."

"What about him?"

"He went after the Akatsuki and Sasuke."

Tsunade's eyes widened, "We need to go stop him quickly." She said.

**Location: Tenchi Bridge.**

"I think this place should work." Kisame suggested. Sasuke nodded as they stopped and stood in front of what used to be Tenchi Bridge from the fight that went between Naruto and Orochimaru.

"Here he comes." Kisame said.

They were looking at the path they came from and realized a few trees falling, "Sasuke!"

"Yep." Sasuke replied.

Naruto appeared in front of them still in his three-tailed form, "You're coming back!" He yelled.

Sasuke closed his eyes and sighed, "When will you learn baka? I'm never coming back." He said. Naruto charged toward them with full speed. Kisame just grinned as he grabbed the handle of his sword. The bandages unwrapped themselves to reveal his sharkskin sword. Naruto held out his arms, as he charged up two Rasengans with one in each hand. Kisame performed a few hand signs, "**Water style: Water shark bomb jutsu**." Three water sharks came out from the ground and shot toward Naruto. Sasuke charged toward him as well, but used the water sharks' as his coverage. Naruto brought up his right arm holding one of the Rasengans out. The sharks and Naruto's Rasengan made impact, which caused the water sharks to explode causing somewhat of a mini shower. Sasuke jumped up into the air and pulled out his sword with his right hand. He pulled back his left arm, "**Lightning style: Chidori spear**." He shot out his arm pointed down at Naruto as lightning shot out from his arm and struck down at Naruto. Naruto saw the lightning that was just about to close in on him, but he held out his other arm with the last Rasengan he had formed. The lightning struck down and made impact on the Rasengan. Naruto jumped back to see Sasuke standing in front of him. He looked back behind Sasuke to realize that Kisame was missing. He instantly turned around, but was send flying toward Sasuke due to Kisame's kick. Sasuke grinned as he held out his sword, "**Lightning style: Lightning Blade**." His sword was now covered in with lightning. Naruto saw his blade as he brought himself to a halt. He was just a couple feet away from being impaled by his sword. He looked to his right to see Kisame, then to his left to see Sasuke.

"I'll make it quick." Sasuke said as he held up his right arm into the air. Kisame knew what he was about to do.

"Sasuke, not here." Kisame suggested. Sasuke brought his arm back down to his side to see what Kisame meant. They felt a few people coming towards them that were only a few yards away.

"We need to retreat for now." Kisame said. Sasuke nodded as him and Kisame vanished.

"Sasuke!" Naruto yelled. The red chakra that was surrounding his body was now being absorbed back into his body. Naruto was now back to his normal look and just stood there and knew that he had failed once again to bring Sasuke back.

"Naruto!" He ignored the voices that were heard close by.

"Naruto!" Sakura yelled as she saw him just standing there. He knew that she wasn't alone and that she brought a team of five including herself. The other four were, Neji, Kiba, Tenten, and Tsunade as the leader.

"Yo! Naruto." Kiba called out. Once again though, Naruto ignored them.

"I… failed… again." He mumbled.

"What?" Neji asked.

"I failed… again." He mumbled once more.

"Naruto, what are you trying to say?" Tenten asked.

"I said I failed AGAIN!" He yelled, which caught everyone by surprise to the fact of him yelling.

"Naruto, it's okay, you don't…"

"NO! I'm tired of how I always fail of bringing him back!" He yelled, cutting Sakura off.

"Naruto, please forget about the problem that just took place and come back to the village." Tsunade said.

Naruto clenched both his hands into a fist, and gritted his teeth. His arms were now shaking with anger. Sakura slowly approached him being extremely cautious due to his emotions. She stopped just a few inches away from him as she placed her right hand on his shoulder. This caused Naruto to turn around in an instant, which made Sakura jump a bit. He walked right past her then past the others, as he was making his way back to the village. Sakura along with everyone else turned around to watch him leave with worried looks on their faces. Naruto was walking slowly with his arms still shaking with anger. He kept his attention to the ground not caring where he was going to end up. As for Sakura and the others, they weren't to far behind him; they decided to keep their distance from him seeing how he was feeling.

"Do you think he'll be all right?" Tenten asked. Sakura gave no answer since she had a soft look on her face feeling terrible for Naruto.

"He'll be fine." Tsunade answered. Neji was in front of the group since he had his Byakugan activated keeping an eye on Naruto. Kiba was merely in the back sniffing out if there was anything suspicious. Tsunade looked at Sakura seeing her expression, "Sakura."

Sakura turned her attention to the side looking at Tsunade, "He'll be fine." She said.

She turned her attention back to what was in front of her thinking about both Naruto and Sasuke.

_Back to our _new_ Hokage._

Naruto by now was back to walking, but he had tears forming in his eyes.

Flashback

"_Why? Why do you go so far to stop me?" Sasuke asked._

"_Because… because you were the only one I shared a bond with." Naruto answered._

_Sasuke's eyes widened, "Naruto… all the time we had as a team was not wasted. We became best friends but I'll just have to sever that bond!"_

_End Flashback_

Tears started to fall from his cheeks to the ground.

Flashback

"_Sasuke! I won't let Orochimaru have you!" _

"_It's too late Naruto, I'm not going back and you can't stop me."_

"_I'll break every bone in your body if I have to and drag you back to the village myself!" Naruto yelled._

_Naruto and Sasuke were charging at each other in the sky. Naruto with his Rasengan and Sasuke with his black chidori. As they collided, a massive explosion occurred, but later on, revealed Naruto lying on the ground unconscious as for Sasuke, he was standing behind him looking down at him. _

_End of Flashback_

Naruto stopped by a tree as his tears kept leaking out of his eyes. He then slammed his fist into the tree causing it to fall over. He brought his arm back and held out his hand in front of him as he looked down at his hand. _"I will bring you back Sasuke, no matter what it takes." _He thought as he clenched his hand into a fist.

After a few minutes, Naruto was approaching the main gate of the village with Sakura and everyone else right behind him. Kotetsu and Izumo were standing guard of the main entrance, as they realized their new Hokage was approaching along with the others.

"Naruto, where did…"

"Don't speak." Naruto demanded, which cut Izumo off. Naruto walked right past them leaving Izumo and Kotetsu wide eyed wondering what was wrong with him. Sakura and the others stopped by the two; "He's having a real bad time right now." Tsunade said.

"What happened?" Kotetsu asked.

"Well… he's frustrated at how he failed to bring Sasuke back when he had the chance." Tsunade answered.

"Sasuke? He was here?" Izumo asked.

"Yes, he was in the village at first is what I heard. Then, they lured him out of the village." Sakura answered.

"How come we didn't sense his presence?" Izumo asked.

"Because they probably kept it hidden."

"Wait, they? Who was the other one?" Kotetsu asked.

"Kisame Hoshigaki." Neji answered.

**Location: Unknown.**

Madara was leaning against a wall waiting for Sasuke and Kisame to return with the news.

"Madara!" Kisame called out as him and Sasuke were approaching him.

"Ah, I see you both returned safely. So, what happened?" He asked.

"He refused." Kisame answered.

"I figured he would. Anyway, we have a newcomer that would like to help us." Madara mentioned as he held out his arm to call out the person. Sasuke and Kisame turned their attention seeing someone approaching them from behind Madara. The mysterious figure was wearing a cloak with the hood over his head; he had a tail that looked like a snake. He grabbed his hood as he pulled it off his head. Sasuke's eyes widened, "It's nice to see you again… Sasuke."

"Kabuto?" Sasuke said.

Kabuto's skin was all scaly looking; he looked as if he was turning to look like Orochimaru. "What are you doing here Kabuto?" Sasuke asked.

"I figured I should join forces in order to fulfill your goal." He answered.

"I see…"

"So, a traitor of the Akatsuki joins us once again?" Kisame asked.

"Yes." Madara replied.

"And don't underestimate him either, I've seen what he was capable of." Madara mentioned.

"Oh? Care to show us?" Kisame asked.

Kabuto grinned as he performed a few hand signs. He then placed his hand onto the ground as five crates came out of the ground. The lids of the crates came loose to reveal, Sasori, Deidara, Zabuza, Haku, and Itachi. Sasuke's eyes widened as he was mainly focused on seeing his older brother. This caught Kisame's attention as well, which shocked him by surprise to once again see his former partner.

"That's not all I can bring back but I think this would be enough to show." Kabuto said.

"Well, I'm impressed." Kisame said. However, Sasuke didn't say anything since he was still focused on seeing his brother. Kabuto realized his reaction since he brought him back.

"That's right, Itachi here was the one you killed and realized when you did that it was a mistake of doing so." Kabuto said. Sasuke was starting to get frustrated as he wished that he had never killed his older brother. He clenched his hands into a pair of fists, "I swear…" Kisame, Madara, and Kabuto looked over at Sasuke wondering what he had to say. "I will avenge my brother and crush the leaf village." He said.

Kisame grinned as did Kabuto, but Madara simply smiled, "And Sasuke, we will be there to help make that happen." Kisame said.

"Good, because the destruction of the leaf village will not fail!" He yelled.

**Location: Hokage's Office.**

Naruto was sitting at his desk still feeling sad since he failed of bringing Sasuke back.

"_You're one of the ones I want to fight the most." _Naruto remembered what Sasuke had said to him once they became team seven.

His thoughts were lost, as he heard a knock on the door, "Come in." He said. The door opened to reveal Kakashi.

"Kakashi sensei?" Naruto asked.

"Naruto, I heard what happened." He said. Naruto's eyes softened not wanting to talk about it.

"Listen Naruto, Sasuke…"

"Stop, I don't want to talk about this."

"Naruto just listen." Kakashi said. Naruto didn't say anything allowing Kakashi to speak.

"Naruto, Sasuke… isn't who we all thought he was. Hes changed and is no longer what he used to be. He left the village for his reasons. I know that you've tried and tried to try and change his mind but apparently it hasn't helped. I think it's best that we stop trying since he has fallen into the darkness."

Naruto kept his attention focused on the desk not making eye contact with Kakashi.

"And I know it hurts Naruto. You and Sakura both, you were team seven and you all became close. But, that's gone now; Sasuke had a change in heart. Right now, you need to try and focus. There's no telling when they will attack the village. You're worried about Sasuke and yet, you don't see that the entire village is at risk. Everyone's lives are at stake due to the threat."

"Kakashi sensei…"

"Hmm?"

"I know what you're saying and I do agree with you, I'm just mainly worried about the bond that him and I had. Now, he's broke that bond and I didn't accept that and now he's going to destroy the village. I finally fulfilled a dream of mine of becoming Hokage and I need to take responsibility of it. The village is under my care and I can't let that happen. They're all counting on my protection for them."

Kakashi gave him a serious look, "And since Sasuke threatened us… I can't allow it. I will stop him from doing so. Even if it means…"

Kakashi raised an eyebrow curious of what he was about to say, "Even if it means I have to kill him."

Kakashi's eyes widened not believing what Naruto had just said, _"Naruto…" _He thought.

Naruto slammed his fists onto the desk, "I'll protect this village from him and the Akatsuki with my life!" He yelled. Kakashi's eyes softened giving him a smile.

"So… that means that promise you made to Sakura long ago…"

Naruto's eyes softened, "I'll have to talk to her about that…"

"There's no need to." Kakashi and Naruto turned their attention to the doorway to see Sakura with tears flowing down her cheeks.

"Sakura…" She walked into the office and up to Naruto. Kakashi turned back around looking at her. She stopped in front of his desk, "I understand Naruto… I don't care anymore."

"Sakura… I…"

"That's why I'm going to help." She said. Both Naruto and Kakashi's eyes widened not believing what they just heard. This completely shocked both of them, this was the girl that had a huge crush on Sasuke for along time, and now she wants to help kill him.

"What was that?" Naruto asked.

"I said I'm going to help you against Sasuke."

"No." Naruto said.

"What? Naruto, I've realized how many times he rejected me in the years and now he's a criminal. I've lost all hope for him and I can careless of what happens to him."

"I said no."

"Why?"

"Because…"

"_You're the one that I want to fight the most."_

"Because I'm the one that he wants to fight." Naruto answered.

"But Naruto…"

"No Sakura, and plus… I don't want you getting hurt." He said. Sakura didn't say a word seeing how that he wasn't going to allow her anywhere in the fight at all.

"Plus… we have a score to settle that we never finished back at the Final Valley." He mentioned. Kakashi knew where he was getting and remembered the sight he saw when he had arrived at the valley. He remembered seeing Naruto lying on the ground unconscious. Sakura's eyes started to form tears, "Then make me a different promise." She said.

"What's that?" Naruto asked.

"Promise me that you'll win and protect the village." By now her tears started falling from her cheeks and landing on his desk.

He gave her a big smile, "I promise." Sakura couldn't help it but smile, as her tears were now joyful ones. Naruto came around his desk and stood next to her grabbing her hand. She looked up at him, her emerald green eyes meeting his blue ones, "I promise Sakura." He said once more. Her tears continued to fall down her cheeks but then she smiled up at him. He closed his eyes giving her a big smile and gave her a thumb up. His eyes shot open, as he felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist. He saw Sakura embracing him in a hug, as she planted her head against his shoulder. He looked down at her and wrapped his arms around her. Kakashi smiled at the two seeing how they both were now putting Sasuke aside and doing what was right.

"_Naruto, you truly have grown. I'm sure Jiraya would be extremely proud of you." _Kakashi thought.

Kakashi looked out the window and realized that it was getting dark, "Hey you two, it's getting late." Naruto turned his head to the side with Sakura still in his arms and looked out the window.

"You're right, guess I'll just have to finish this paper work some other time."

"I'll see you two later." Kakashi said, as he walked out the room. Naruto unwrapped his arms and walked over to stand in front of the windows. Sakura walked around the desk. She pushed the paper work aside so that she could sit on his desk facing out the window.

"_Sasuke… I'm not going to hold back. I will stop you if it even means that I have to kill you." _Naruto thought. Sakura placed her arms back, as she leaned back a little and placed her left leg over her right one. Naruto turned around and jumped a bit to see Sakura sitting on his desk. She smiled at him, "What now?" She asked.

"I'm going to get some rest." He answered.

Sakura's smile turned into a small frown, "Oh. Wait, why so early though?" She asked.

"Well, I'm just tired due to what happened today…"

"Oh…"

"Why you ask?"

Sakura let out a small blush, "Nothing." She answered. Naruto walked to the door and stopped, "Come on." He called out. Sakura hopped off his desk and walked over to him. She walked out the door followed by him, as he closed the door once they all left. He locked the door then turned around facing Sakura, "So… what are you going to do?" He asked.

"I think I'm going home as well then." She said.

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow Sakura." He said, while closing his eyes and giving her a smile. She smiled at him, but then she did the unexpected. She threw her arms around his neck and planted a kiss on his lips. This defiantly caught him by surprise, but he couldn't help himself. He wrapped his arms around her waist to deepen the kiss. After a short time, the two broke apart from the kiss. He looked down at her, and she looked up at him.

"Sakura…"

"Naruto… I've been holding this in for too long now and I just had to let it out."

"But… I thought…"

"No, I've realized that long ago I fell in love with a fool that had always broke my heart and always rejected me. But, I've seen how you were always there by my side all these years. You always protected me and made me happy. That was when I realized that I was falling for you."

"Sakura…"

"Naruto, I love you." Hearing her admitting something that he always wished to hear was coming true. His eyes widened shocked to hear that the girl he had always had a crush on for years and would always hurt him or reject him. Now, she has completely changed and came forth to admit her feelings. He now realized that she wasn't lying and was straight up telling him the truth. He wrapped his arms around her waist once again, which this time caught her by surprise. She wrapped her arms around his neck again, as they scooted closer against each other, their lips just an inch from making contact.

"Hey Sakura…"

Both Naruto and Sakura quickly let go of each other and turned their attention to the side to see Ino, "Ugh…" Was all Ino could think of to say. Both Naruto and Sakura's faces had a deep red blush.

"Well… this is awkward." Ino mentioned. Naruto just scratched the back of his head.

"Damn it Ino pig!" Sakura yelled.

"Hey, calm down their forehead." Ino replied.

"Why did you all of a sudden decide to come here?" Sakura asked.

"Because I wanted to see…"

"See what? How Naruto and I kissed?" Sakura said, cutting Ino off. Naruto decided to step in before these two went at each other. He stood in front of Sakura and placed his hands on her shoulders, "Calm down Sakura, it's nothing to get mad about." He said. Ino walked up to the back of Naruto and wrapped her arms around his waist and placed her head over his right shoulder, "Yeah Sakura, it's nothing to get mad about." She said. Naruto blushed seeing how Ino just threw herself on him and could feel her breath on his ear when she was talking. "Ugh… Ino…" Naruto called out. She turned her eyes to the side looking at him, "Yes Naruto?" She asked.

"You're… a bit close." He said.

"So? I thought you like having attention?" She asked. Sakura was starting to get frustrated seeing how her childhood friend was making a move on the man that she just admitted her love to. Ino's hands started sliding down his body as they made their way to the waistband of his pants. Naruto grabbed her hands and pulled them away before she got what she was looking for. "I'm going to get some sleep. I'll see you two tomorrow." He said as he walked off leaving the two girls alone.

"What the hell do you think you were doing Ino pig?" Sakura was trying to keep herself from landing a hit on her best friend.

"What? Is it wrong for me to flirt around with him?"

"Yes!"

"I don't see anything wrong with it. I think he was actually enjoying it if you ask me." A seductive grin crept upon Ino's face, "Be size, he's just what I'm looking for."

"What? Looking for? What do you mean?"

"That he would satisfy me in every need." Sakura blushed due to the way Ino said that, which was what she was looking forward for herself.

"I mean look at him, he's the hero of the village which I bet almost every girl in the village is after him. Not to mention, his figure. Those blue eyes, his muscular form, and there's no telling how…"

"Okay! That's enough." Sakura said, cutting Ino off.

"Oh come on Sakura, I bet you're curious too." Sakura's face became beet red since she knew that her best friend was right. Ino turned her back to her as she headed back home.

"Just remember Sakura, I assure you that a lot of the girls in the village are after him too." Those were Ino's last words since she was out of Sakura's sight.

**Location: Naruto's apartment.**

Naruto opened the door to his apartment as he walked in then closed the door behind him.

"Naruto?"

He turned around to see Konan wearing a short t-shirt that showed her belly button, and a pair of short shorts that showed off her nice curves. Her hair was straight down for once without the bun she would usually have on.

"Where've you been?" She asked.

"I ugh…" He then remembered the incident that happened today. Konan could realize something was bugging him.

"I've been at the office all day." He said giving her smile. However, he couldn't fool her.

"You're lying." She said.

"I'm not." He took off his sage outfit and hung it up on a coat rack that was next to the door. He walked through the living room and plopped himself onto the couch.

Konan came up to him and sat next to him, "What happened?" She asked, while giving him a serious look.

"I said I don't want to talk about it."

Konan was starting to get annoyed by him not wanting to talk. That's when she had an idea of how to get him to talk.

"Well then, since you don't want to talk…" She got up and sat on his lap with each leg of hers on his side. She placed her hands on his shoulders pushing him back against the couch some more. She leaned in closer to him keeping just a couple inches from making contact, "I guess we can have some fun then." She said in a seductive tone.

"That won't work on me." He said.

"Oh, and to make it better…" She leaned in closer to line her lips up next to his ear, "I'm not wearing anything underneath." She whispered. His face was completely covered by a dark crimson color. He felt a rush coming through his nose, as he tried to hold it back. Konan jumped a bit since she felt something poking her thighs, "Oh wow Naruto, you get turned on so easily." She said in a seductive tone.

"Okay, okay, I'll talk." He said.

"Oh?"

His eyes softened, "What happened was…"

**Location: Unknown.**

"Zetsu."

"Yes Madara?"

"Where is Nagato's body being held at?"

"I don't know. Konan is the only one that knows."

"Did you not spy on them when Naruto was fighting Pain?"

"I did, but I left after Naruto left the six path of Pain's behind."

"Damn it, this is going to rather be harder than I thought. I need to find out where she hid him and take back what's mine. Zetsu…"

"Yes?"

" I want you to go to the leaf village and try to over hear any conversations that Konan has and see if she talks about Nagato."

"I'll try, but… what if I get caught? I mean, it is a big village after all and since the nine-tails has developed some new tricks… I'm pretty sure he can sense me out."

"Madara."

Both Madara and Zetsu turned around to see Sasuke coming towards them, "What is it Sasuke?" Madara asked.

"I was just thinking… if Zetsu's spying fails and when we attack the village, I'll just force her to talk. When she tells me, I can get Zetsu to inform you where it is so that you can go reclaim what's yours and join in to support us for the destruction of the leaf."

"Hmm…"

"I agree with Sasuke." Kabuto said as he joined in the conversation.

"Fine, we'll go with your plan, but that's if Zetsu fails to get any information. In the mean time, rest up."

"Fine by me." Sasuke said, while making his exit from the conversation. He kept walking down the hall till he was out of their sight.

"Sasuke." He heard that voice, which was coming further within the hall.

"It… Itachi…?" He asked since he couldn't quite see him. Itachi came out of the darkness of the hall to where his little brother could see him.

"I'm just going to tell you this. When we attack the leaf, I will do my best to protect you. Even though it's too late for me, but due to Kabuto… I was given a second chance. Since you got my powers in you and yet due to the resurrection, I still have my power in me."

"Itachi…"

"What is it?"

"Is it true?"

"Is what true?"

"That the leaf sent you out to kill our clan?" Sasuke asked. Itachi's eyes softened giving his little brother a sad expression.

"Yes." Hearing Itachi's answer and now that Sasuke knows the truth; his anger began to tighten up. His arms were shaking as he gritted his teeth. Itachi walked closer to his brother and wrapped his arms around his little brothers waist. Sasuke hugged his long missed brother as tears started to form in his eyes, "Don't worry brother, we'll take revenge on the leaf together. For our clan… and more importantly… for mom and dad."

**A/N: Okay apparently this chapter turned out to be longer than I thought. I'm going to warn you people who usually expect a harem story that it would happen first thing. I'm going to make it happen a little slower as I mentioned up top. I'm going to be working on my stories more often since the situation with the family has finally calmed down, which takes care of one problem out of the way. (Those that don't know what I'm talking about, I mentioned this in my other story, "Ichigo's wild life") Speaking of my other story, I will be working on that ASAP. I'm calling a vote, who do you want to see be Naruto's first?**

**Sakura**

**Ino**

**Konan**

**Tenten **

**Make a vote by leaving it in a review and tell me why, and if you have any suggestions, add that in as well. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, thank you for all the comments everyone, and the reason why I didn't add Hinata is because I'm not much of a NarutoxHinata fan. Sorry, also, my time working with my stories is going to happen slow again. I just started a new job and it's extremely tough work and not to mention that it's very tiring. All the hours are mixed up, like for one, I work on Wednesday 4p.m.-3a.m. which is a killer. Mondays are normal times like 8a.m.-6p.m. But enough talk, onto the story. I don't own anything that has to do with Naruto.**

_Remember that font like this means that people are talking in their head. _

**Now onto the story.**

**Chapter 2.**

Konan was sitting in shock hearing Naruto's story about what happened earlier today, "Naruto…" Was all she could say.

"I don't care what happens to me, just as long as I protect this village, then I'm happy." He said. Konan looked at him with a worried look wondering if he means what she was thinking.

"Even if you…"

"I will do everything that I can do to protect this village. Even if it means… that I die." He said cutting Konan off.

"But you won't die, because we'll be here to help and prevent that from happening."

"No, I don't want anyone interfering."

"What? Why?"

"This is my problem that I have to handle myself."

"But…"

"No." He said.

She drifted her gaze to the side keeping herself from looking at him. As for him, he was looking down at the ground resting against his arms, which were placed on each of his legs. He slightly closed his eyes and his straight face turned into a sad frown. Konan turned her gaze back to him, "Fine then, if you wish for that then. Be my guest, and don't talk to me again." She said, as she got up and made her way to the bedroom, leaving him to be alone. He didn't react in anyway to what she told him, but instead he knew that he better talk with her again. He let out a sigh, as he got up and made his way to the bedroom. Konan was sitting on the bed holding a pillow against her stomach and had some terrible thoughts going on. Her thoughts were interrupted due to the sound of a small knock on the wall. She turned around to see him standing there, "Konan… look…"

"I thought I said not to talk to me anymore." She said, which cut Naruto off. He didn't say a word after that, but instead, he walked in and decided to sit next to her on the bed. Konan however, turned herself facing away from him, "Konan, I just came to…"

She instantly turned around and gave him a serious look, "What did I say?" She asked.

"But I…"

"Stop talking, if you want to talk, then go somewhere else, because I'm not listening." Naruto was starting to get annoyed seeing that she was just going to tell him that over and over, "Konan just let me…"

"No! I said not to…" Naruto by now had about enough of this. He turned around facing her, as he grabbed her hands and laid her down making him on top of her and pinned her down. He pinned her arms down straight out to the side, "Look! I said that I don't want anyone helping because I don't want anyone else getting involved, and plus… I don't want anyone getting hurt. I couldn't bare seeing anyone getting hurt from something that only involves me, and I especially don't want to see you get hurt." Konan's eyes widened hearing what he was trying to say, "I mean, you're already a traitor to the Akatsuki and there's no telling what they'll do to you once they get a hold of you." Konan's eyes returned to their normal look, as she had to say something now, "Naruto… the reason why I was acting like this was because… you're reminding me of Nagato and Yahiko. They both died trying to protect those who they cared about and tried to reach a goal of theirs." Naruto knew what she was talking about and was starting to feel a bit sad for her, "I've already lost two people who I deeply cared for, and I can't bare to lose another." His eyes started to soften seeing the tears that were forming in Konan's eyes, "I don't know what I would do if I lost another person that I deeply cared for." He looked down into her orange eyes, as for her, tears started to leak out of her eyes and down her cheeks. "I don't want to lose you Naruto!" She broke free from his grasp and grabbed him by his shoulders and pulled him down closer to her. They were just an inch apart from each other, as they both felt each other's pain and couldn't help it. Konan closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around his neck; her orange eyes were looking into his blue ones. That was until she closed her eyes breaking the contact and instead pressed her lips against his. His face turned beat red due to Konan's action, but he couldn't help but close his eyes and returned the kiss. However, he slid his tongue into her mouth and met hers. Then without any thought, their tongues were battling for dominance over the other. As their tongues were fighting against each other, she grabbed the zipper to his jacket and quickly slid it down. She fiercely took it off tossing it aside. She immediately grabbed the bottom of his shirt and slid it up. He held out his arms to help make it easy for her to get it off him, which she did and also tossed it away. They broke apart from the kiss, as they were gasping for some air. In the mean time, Konan was taking this time and looked at his muscular frame. By now, she was about to lose it due to the fact she was hungry from lust. He looked down into her eyes and realized that she was about to do something, in which she did. She flipped each other over making her be on top on him this time and placed each of her legs on his sides. She leaned up sitting on his lap, as she grabbed the waistband of his pants. She decided to slide it down slowly, but once his pants were aligned with his knees, she quickly removed it making it land next to the door. She looked down at him again and realized that there was just one more thing that had to be gone, which was his boxers. She jumped a bit, as she felt a pair of hands squeeze her ass. She looked down at him and realized the grin that he was giving her. She raised an eyebrow in response, but then grinned down at him. The grin that was on his face was gone realizing that she came up with something. She lowered herself down to where she was facing his boxers. She grabbed the band of his boxers and quickly removed it off to reveal himself completely. Her eyes widened looking at how big his member was, which was making her about to go overboard. She looked back at him with an evil grin, which caused him to get a little cautious. She looked back at his member and grabbed it. Naruto leaned his arms up, as he rested on them and looked down at her to watch. She started to pump her hand up and down, as she gently squeezed it. She then looked back at him still giving him an evil grin. She lowered her head making her mouth just an inch away from his cock. He looked down at her realizing what she was about to do. She then placed the tip of his cock in her mouth, and then started bringing more of it in. She started to bob her head back and forth at a speedy motion. Naruto couldn't help but moan at how it felt. She kept up the pace and started to go a little faster.

Naruto let out another moan and felt a rush that was about to come out, "Konan… I'm going to cum…" On the other hand, she didn't stop as she kept bobbing back and forth. After one last bob, she could feel his fluids shooting out of him and into her mouth. Once he shot out every last bit of his fluid into her mouth, Konan leaned up and swallowed his fluids. Naruto's arms weakened, as he fell down on his back. She looked down at him with the same grin on her face, "Don't think you're done yet." She said. He looked up at her to see that she grabbed her short t-shirt and quickly took it off. His eyes widened seeing how perfect her breast were, which were about a D-size. She leaned her body down against his, but she aligned her tits just above his face so that he could enjoy the view. "You like what you see?" She asked in her usual seductive tone. She didn't hear an answer; instead, she gasped feeling that he was sucking on her right tit. Then, with his left hand, he brought it up to massage the other one. Konan closed her eyes and let out a moan at the satisfying feeling she was receiving. He started to gently nibble on her tit, which caused her to let out a louder moan. He stopped massaging her left tit, but didn't stop sucking on her other one. His hands traveled down her body and stopped at her shorts. She opened her eyes and bowed her head down to see what he was going for. She grinned at him, as he quickly pulled her shorts off, but then he slid his hands around her waist and grabbed her ass with both of his hands and gently squeezed them. This got an even louder moan out of her from the feeling of his mouth sucking on her tit and his hands squeezing her ass. He started to move her around a bit and then stopped until he had her positioned just right. She felt a poke at her entrance realizing what he was going to do next. He took her tit out of his mouth and looked up at her, "Are you ready?" He asked. She didn't say anything; instead, she nodded for her response. He smiled, as he pushed down on her making his cock enter her entrance. This caused her to let out a soft moan from the contact. He then started to move her hips up and down, which caused her to moan some more. She decided to take over, as she grabbed his hands and placed them on her tits. She then started bouncing up and down on his cock, "Ugh… Naruto..!" She moaned loudly. She started to bounce faster and was about to reach her climax. Naruto started to feel another rush coming on to him, "Konan… I'm going to… cum again." He said. After one last bounce she did, her juices shot down along with his fluids shooting inside her. Her juices were sliding down around his cock. She started to slow down, as she got herself up off him and lay down next to him. They both were gasping for air from all the satisfying pleasure they gave one another.

She turned her head to the side facing him, "Well, now I know how the hero of the leaf is in bed now." She said giving him a smile.

"Well, at least you went all the way this time and didn't tease me like you usually do." He said. She giggled slightly, as she laid her head on his chest.

"Konan."

"Yes?"

"I will never leave you." Hearing those words made her smile, as her heart was beating at a fast paste. She closed her eyes, as she fell into a deep sleep. As for Naruto, he was staring up at the ceiling, but then closed his eyes falling into a sleep as well.

_Time Skip: Next day (Morning)_

**Location: Unknown.**

Sasuke was walking around the halls looking for his brother wanting to talk with him again.

"Sasuke." He turned around to see the only person he wanted to speak with, and that was none other then Itachi.

"Itachi… I need to talk to you."

"I'm aware of that brother." Sasuke looked at his brother with a serious expression.

"Brother, when you were assigned to kill our entire clan… what was the reason they had for you to do that?"

"The reason was because they were planning on to destroy the hidden leaf."

Sasuke's eyes widened but then reverted back to his usual serious look, "I see. In that case, I'm going to the hidden leaf to make an announcement."

"I'll go with you to make sure nothing happens."

"Let's go then." Sasuke said, as both him and his older brother vanished.

**Location: Hidden Leaf Village.**

The sun's light shot through the window of Naruto's apartment, which shined down on his face. He slowly opened his eyes, but instantly shut them since the sun's light made contact on his eyes. He turned his head to the side and opened his eyes again. He was looking at a peaceful Konan who was still completely asleep. He removed the sheets off of him, as he got up out of bed. He walked around the bed picking up the clothes that were lying on the ground and threw them in a basket. He walked over to the closet and opened it, as he grabbed a fresh pair of his usual clothes. After he put every last clothing on, he turned around to see that she was still sleeping. He smiled at her remembering what happened last night. He walked out of the bedroom and made his way to the door, but before he left, he grabbed his sage outfit from the coat rack and put it on. Just as he was about to open the door and leave, he felt a pair of arms wrapped around him.

"Morning." Konan said. He turned around to see a naked Konan, "Morning to you too." He replied.

"Where do you think you're going?" She asked.

"Um… to the office to get on that paper work." He answered. His eyes gazed down to stare at her breast, which she realized that he was. She looked down at her own breasts and then back up at him to see that he was blushing. She grinned, as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"So, did you enjoy last night?" She asked.

"I ugh… ye… yes." He said. She smiled up at him, as she kissed him, in which he returned it. He wrapped his arms around her waist to deepen the kiss. She pulled away from him slightly and looked at him, "Then how about another go?" She asked. His face was completely flushed red hearing her ask that. Her hands started to travel down his body, "Come on, I promise I won't bite." Her hands stopped at his pants, as she slid one of her hands down his pants and boxers. She felt his shaft and realized he was already hard. She grabbed it and squeezed it gently.

"Ugh… Konan… We can't." He said, as he grabbed her by the arms and pulled them up.

"Although I'm very tempted to have another go… I mean… I'm staring at a perfect body that's right in front of my eyes. But, I have to go." He said.

"Fine then, suit yourself." She said, as she turned her back to him and walked to the bedroom. As she was walking away, Naruto was lost as he was staring at her ass. She stopped at the doorway of the bedroom and turned her head to the side a bit to realize that he was checking her out. She grinned, as she walked into the bedroom to put on a fresh pair of clothes. Naruto turned back around and opened the door. He walked out, but once again was stopped. He let out a sigh, as he turned around, "What is it Konan?" He asked. She was wearing a pair of tight short shorts that showed off her curves and was wearing a purple t-shirt. She also had her hair straight down again going with a new look for once, "I'm coming with you." She said, as she walked out with him and closed the door behind them.

"Um… how did you get dressed that fast?"

"Um… I'm just fast like that and no if ands or buts about me coming with you." She said, as she grabbed his hand. They walked off, as she led them to the Hokage's building. They were now walking down the streets, as everyone was watching them realizing that they were holding hands. Both Konan and Naruto looked around curious of why they're getting all the attention. Konan then knew why and let go of his hand, but instead, she wrapped her arm around his and leaned against his side. She closed her eyes and leaned her head on his shoulder. He looked at her and couldn't help but smile.

"The Hokage and that Akatsuki member are together?" A villager asked to another.

"By the looks of it… they might be." The other villager replied. Everyone that was at this scene watching them walk close together was whispering to each other about the two. Both her and Naruto could hear all the voices surrounding them, "I think they like what they see." Konan whispered to him. He smiled once again, "I guess so." He replied. They continued making their way to the Hokage's building. Little did they know that there were a couple of people there that they actually know that saw everything.

"Wow… Naruto actually got himself a girl." Kiba said.

"I'm happy… for Naruto…" Hinata said, as she snuggled against Kiba's arm.

"We should stop by the Hokage's office and pay them a visit." Kiba suggested. Hinata nodded for her answer, as the two made their way there.

**Location: Hokage's Office.**

Both Naruto and Konan stopped in front of the door, while he opened it for them to walk in. He unwrapped each other's arms, as he walked over to his desk. He sat down in the chair and looked at all the paper work that needed to be done. He sat there for a minute and remembered the threat that was upon the village. Konan walked over to him and stood by the right side of his desk. "Hmm…" Konan looked at him wondering what he was thinking. "I should increase the defense at the main gates… but who…? Ah I got it." He said, but then heard footsteps coming towards the doorway to his office.

"Naruto!" Kiba called out with Hinata next to him.

"Ah, just who I needed." Naruto said.

"Oh?" Both Kiba and Hinata gave me a curious look.

"Yes, I'm assigning you, Hinata, Guy, and Kakashi to guard the main gates."

"What? Why?" Kiba asked.

"Because, due to the threat that was put upon the village from the Akatsuki, we need more people focused on the main entrance. Due to your ability of sniffing the enemy out will help a lot. Hinata's Byakugan can easily seek out the enemy from a distance. For Kakashi, his Sharingan should come to use for any traps or whatever else. And for Guy… well… he's just there to support."

"I see."

"Are you… sure… Na…ruto?" Hinata asked.

"Yes, I want you two to go find Guy and Kakashi immediately and get to your position."

"Ugh… okay. Let's go Hinata." Kiba said, as he grabbed Hinata's hand and left. Konan looked down at Naruto and placed her right hand on his shoulder, "My, my, I love how a man gets demanding." She said in a seductive tone. Naruto started to wonder if those four would be enough for the main gates. Konan grabbed the arms of the chair and spun it around to where he was facing her. She grinned at him, as she placed each of her legs on each side through hole between the arms of the chair and the base. She sat on his lap and placed her hands on his chest. He looked up at her wishing she wouldn't act like this in the office.

Location: Middle of the Hidden Leaf Village

"Where do you think Kakashi sensei would be?" Kiba asked.

"I… I don't know." Hinata answered.

"Wherever they are, they should be together since they always tend to get in a competition against each other." They kept walking down the streets of the village keeping an eye out for any sign of Kakashi or Guy.

"Oh come on Kakashi, let us have a match." Kiba and Hinata instantly turned around to see that Guy and Kakashi were behind them the whole time.

"How about a game of rock paper scissors instead?" Kakashi asked.

"No way, you always get your match, so it's my turn."

"Kakashi sensei!"

"Hm? Oh, hey there Kiba and Hinata."

"Kakashi, Naruto ordered us to patrol the main gates."

"Naruto? Why's he making us do that?" Guy asked.

"He said something about a threat from the Akatsuki. But he knows something's up." Kiba mentioned.

"All right, Guy let's go, you too Kiba and Hinata."

"Right." They all said, as they ran to the main entrance of the village.

**Location: Leaf Village's main entrance.**

"Man, I can't stand just standing here doing nothing." Kotetsu said.

"Well, it's our job to keep watch out, and you know it's not wise to disobey the Hokage." Izumo said.

"True, but…"

"Well, hello there Izumo and Kotetsu." Kakashi said, as him and the others arrived as well. "Kakashi? Guy? What are you doing here?" Kotetsu asked.

"We were ordered to assist in guarding the main gates with you guys." Kiba answered. Kotetsu and Izumo both raised an eyebrow curious of why, "You were? But why?" Izumo asked.

"Well, he said something about a threat coming from the Akatsuki, but I don't know exactly. But Naruto senses that something's up." Kiba said.

Kakashi sighed, as he decided to fill them in, "Okay, I guess I'll tell you all why he's doing this. Well, yesterday there was an incident that happened between Naruto and…"

"And?" Hinata asked.

"Sasuke."

"Oh yeah, I remember now." Kotetsu said, along with Izumo.

"Well, Sasuke and Naruto… well not to mention that Kisame was with Sasuke. They basically threatened to destroy the village. That's why he chose us to support the main gates." Kakashi said.

"Sasuke? He… was here?" Hinata asked.

"Yes." Kakashi answered. Everyone started feeling a presence closing in on them, which was coming from the forest. "Speaking of the devil." Kakashi said, as they all turned their attention to what was coming towards them. Hinata activated her Byakugan to see who it was. She looked deeper into the forest and saw two people coming towards them, "There's two of them. One's Sasuke and I can't tell who the other one is." Hinata said.

"Everyone, prepare yourself." Kakashi said. Everyone focused their attention closer being well aware of their presence. They saw something that was coming at them at fast speed, but it wasn't a person, it was a kunai with an explosive tag that landed on the ground in front of them.

"Move!" Guy yelled, as the tag on the kunai exploded. They all covered their eyes due to the explosion, but then Sasuke appeared in front of them. Once it cleared, they all opened their eyes to see him right there in front of them.

"Sasuke, what are you doing here?" Kakashi asked.

"Relax, I'm not here for a fight or anything. I just came here to deliver a message." He answered, as Itachi came forth and stood there next to his little brother. Everyone's eyes widened to see that Itachi was still alive, "But… how are you still alive?" Kiba asked.

"That's none of your concern." Itachi answered.

"We just want to deliver a message to the entire village is all." Sasuke said.

"I won't let you!" Guy yelled, as he jumped into the air and dived down at them. They didn't move, as for Guy, he kicked them both in the face. He dropped down, as the two vanished. "What? Clones?" Izumo asked.

"Shit! They're in the village." Kakashi said.

"Let's go!" Guy yelled.

"Wait!" Kakashi yelled. Guy stopped in his tracks and looked back at him, "What?"

"What if this was a setup? What if they wanted us to go into the village that way they can just walk right in?" Kakashi asked.

"Kakashi sensei's right." Kiba said.

"It's best we just stay here and keep an eye out." Izumo said. Guy sighed and knew they were right.

Location: Hokage's Office.

"Konan… please…" Naruto couldn't finish due to Konan who was still sitting on his lap and kissing him wildly. She ignored him though, "Konan… I…" Naruto stopped what he was about to say, as he felt a presence on top of the Hokage building. Konan stopped since she felt it as well. She got off him, while he got up out of his chair and ran out the office.

"Hmmm… nothing here has changed at all." Itachi said, as they stood on the rooftop on the Hokage's building. They looked down at the village to see everyone just walking around. Sasuke did a few hand signs, "**Fire style: Fireball Jutsu**!" He yelled, as he shot a giant fireball into the sky. All the villagers looked up at the sky to see it, but then gazed their attention lower to see where it cam from. Everyone's eyes widened to see Itachi up there with his brother. Sasuke grinned and realized that all the villagers were looking up at him, "Listen people of the leaf! Years ago, your village made my brother kill my entire clan and for that, let's just say… the destruction of the leaf will happen!" Sasuke yelled.

"And it…"

"SASUKE!" Both Itachi and Sasuke turned around to see Naruto charging at them.

"Ah, well it's about time you showed up!" Sasuke yelled as he charged at him. Konan stood behind away from them, but she turned her gaze to see Itachi. Her eyes widened not believing that he was still alive. Naruto pulled back his arm, as did Sasuke. Itachi sighed, as he appeared in front of both of them and grabbed their fists to stop them from going any further, "I thought we came here to deliver a message? Not to fight." Itachi asked. Naruto's eyes widened to see Itachi again. Sasuke sighed since his brother was right; he calmed down a bit and took a deep breath, "Naruto, like I said, the leaf's destruction will happen since they made me kill my brother." Naruto looked at Itachi then back at Sasuke, "Sasuke, there isn't going to be another destruction to this village. As long as I'm Hokage, I will prevent that from happening." He then turned his attention back to Itachi, How are you still alive?" He asked.

"It's none of your concern." He answered. Naruto then looked back at Sasuke, "Just so you know Sasuke, that bond we had… I know you broke that and I couldn't accept that." Sasuke just grinned at him.

"But… that won't stop me now this time, because I will stop you from doing so… even if that means…" Sasuke raised an eyebrow curious of what he was going to say, "Even if it means what?" He asked.

"That I have to kill you!" Sasuke's eyes widened hearing his answer, but then he smiled widely and laughed extremely loud. Naruto and Konan looked at him with serious expressions, "You kill me? Naruto, I'm afraid it's going to happen the other way around. I will be the one to kill you." He replied.

"Sasuke, you forget that you and I are equally powered, none of us would win… meaning that… we would both die." Naruto said. Sasuke once again laughed at his words, "I'll just have to fix that then." He grabbed the hilt of his sword and pulled it out slightly.

"Sasuke no." Itachi said.

"Let me kill him here and now!" Itachi shook his head, "No Sasuke, the time will come and don't forget… that Madara is waiting on something."

"Oh yeah… I forgot about that." He said, as he slid his sword back in.

"Let's go then." Itachi said, as he vanished. Sasuke turned his back to Naruto and leaned his head to the side a bit, "Naruto, I will be the one to kill you in the end." Those were Sasuke's last words, as he disappeared to head back to base. Konan looked at Naruto with a look of concern. Naruto tighten his fist, "Konan." She looked at the back of his head, "Yes?" She asked.

"I'm going after them." He said. Konan's eyes widened, "Naruto you can't, they'll…"

"Stay here in the village." He demanded.

"But you…" She couldn't finish what she was trying to say since Naruto disappeared trying to chase after them. Konan turned around and ran back down to the office to warn everyone. Little did they know that they were being watched, as Zetsu came out of the ground on the Hokage's building, "Well, looks like the nine-tails is going to chase them."

"_He's a dumb ass for doing so, he's running into a trap that we haven't even planted." _The other half of him said.

"We better let Madara know that way we can capture him with ease."

**Location: Unknown.**

"Hmmm… I wonder what's taking Sasuke and Itachi so long." Kabuto thought.

"They're not to far." Madara said. They just stood there outside of their base waiting for the two brothers. Madara felt another presence and turned around to see Zetsu coming out from the ground.

"Madara we have some news."

"What is it?"

"The nine-tails is following them." Madara's eyes widened and then let out a grin.

"Looks like we'll be capturing the jinchuuriki earlier than expected. Here's a warning though, don't let him use any summoning techniques and everything will work with ease." Madara mentioned. Kabuto looked out, as he saw Itachi and Sasuke approaching, "Well it's about time you two." Madara and Zetsu turned around to see the brothers finally arrived.

"Sasuke, you know that…"

"Yeah I know he's right behind us." Sasuke said, cutting Kabuto off. Sasuke sighed, as he turned back around and threw a kunai back at the path they took to get here. Naruto was just a few yards away from getting where they were at, but he then saw a kunai coming right at him. He pulled out one of his own and blocked it with his. He jumped off the last tree and landed on the ground. His eyes widened to see practically the rest of the Akatsuki standing right in front of him.

"Well it's about time." Kabuto said. Sasuke grabbed the hilt of his sword and pulled it out.

"What's going on out… oh! If it isn't the nine-tails." Kisame said, while he came walking out the base. He grabbed the handle of his sword, as the bandages unwrapped themselves off the sword to reveal his sharkskin sword. Madara grinned behind his mask, as he activated his Sharingan. "Get him." He ordered. Kabuto charged at him, as his hands were glowing blue. Naruto was aware of that move remembering the fight he had with him back when Tsunade fell to that move. Kabuto pulled back his arm and aimed down for his leg. Naruto jumped up quickly and landed a kick to his back. However, his snake tail came out from his cloak and grabbed Naruto by his ankle and slammed him into the ground. He grabbed a kunai and stabbed his tail, which caused it to let go of him. He looked up to see Sasuke coming down at him with his sword aiming straight down at him. He jumped to the side a bit, but saw Kisame coming at him from the side as well. Kisame slashed his sword down at him, but Naruto slid around him and kicked Kisame in the back sending him up in the air a bit, as he collided against Sasuke. Naruto looked to his left to see Kabuto, Sasuke, and Kisame standing there. He then looked to his right to see Madara and Itachi.

"Well Naruto, what are you going to do now?" Madara asked.

Naruto gave a serious look to everyone of them, "I'm… going to protect the village. As the sixth Hokage… I, Naruto Uzumaki will put my life on the line for the village."

Madara couldn't help it but laugh behind his mask, "Good then, there's nothing you can really do anyway."

Naruto threw his kunai toward Kabuto and the other two, while he charged at Madara full of anger, "I'll kill you first!" Naruto yelled. Madara just stood there with a grin behind his mask and just looked at him coming after him.

**Location: Leaf Village.**

Konan was running around the village looking for someone that Naruto knew. She was ignoring the fact that most of the guys in the village were staring at her ass due to her curves being shown.

"Konan?" Sakura asked, as she saw her running by. Konan stopped and looked over at Sakura, "Sakura, Naruto… went after Sasuke again." Sakura's eyes widened, "Why?" She asked.

"I don't know, he just told me to stay in the village and not go after him."

"We need to get some help and then we'll go after him."

"Right." Konan replied, as they went around the village to get some help.

**Location: Unknown.**

Naruto was sent back and slammed against a tree from the punch he received from Madara. He coughed up some blood due to how hard the contact was. Madara walked over to him, "When will you learn Naruto? You can't hopefully win, and even if you beat me somehow, you still got them to handle." Red chakra started to leak out of Naruto and form all around him. "Here it comes." Madara said. Naruto got up and was showing that he had three tails out. Naruto swung his fist at Madara, but was stopped. He was just an inch away from landing a hit on him, "It's over." Madara said, as the red chakra reverted back into Naruto's body. Naruto was just standing there wanting to know what the hell just happened, but Madara grabbed him by the neck and held him in the air.

"Finally, the nine-tails is ours." Madara said. Naruto grabbed his arm with both his hands trying to break free, but it was no use. "Mangekyou Sharingan." Madara looked right at Naruto's eyes. _Naruto was now in a different world; he was pinned up against a wall and saw Madara standing there in front of him._

"Wha… but… I…"

"_You thought that Itachi was the only one who could do this? Well you're wrong." Madara said, as he pulled out a sword and stabbed it into him. Then after that, several more appeared and also stabbed their swords into him as well. _

Madara threw Naruto over his shoulder, which he was completely out, "Looks like he's done for." Kisame said.

"Let's get him to…"

"STOP!" They all turned around (except for Madara) to see their former Akatsuki member Konan with Sakura and some of Naruto's closest friends.

"Oh my. It looks as if we're outnumbered." Kisame said.

"Let Naruto go." Kakashi demanded. Madara just stood there with Naruto over his shoulder, "I'm afraid I can't." He said, as he turned around and looked over at Konan, "Ah, if it isn't the traitor." Madara called out. Konan looked at him with a disgusted look, "I'll tell you what, we'll hand Naruto over if… you tell me where you hid Nagato at." Madara offered.

Konan gave him a frustrated look, "Never!" She yelled.

"Hmmm fine then." He turned his back to them. Konan placed her hand over her mouth thinking it over. Madara started to walk off, "Let's go." He demanded.

"Aw… I was wanting to have a little fun." Kisame said.

Kakashi appeared in front of Madara blocking his path, "You're not going anywhere." He said. Guy and the rest of team nine appeared by Kakashi's side supporting him.

"We're not going to allow you to take Naruto." Tenten said.

"Tenten's right, you will not walk out of here with our friend Naruto." Lee said.

"Friend?" Madara asked, but then he started laughing insanely, "The nine-tails a friend? When will you all learn? The nine-tails can't have friends, and to see how you all became his friends out of all these years… is too funny. You should just let this go by because jinchuurikis' don't deserve to have friends, they're a threat to everyone… they're monsters." Madara stated.

"He's not a monster!" Sakura yelled.

Madara turned his attention a bit to the side; "He has the nine-tails inside of him, which makes him a monster." Madara said.

"No he isn't, he's everyone's friend, he's the hero of the leaf village, he's the new Hokage, and… he's the one I love." Sakura said, as she looked at him with a serious expression.

Everyone including the Akatsuki looked at Sakura with looks of concern, "LOVE?" Madara laughed once again insanely not believing what she said. Sakura's serious expression turned into a sad and soft one not liking what Madara was doing.

"That's too funny, let's go everyone." Madara said, as him and the rest of Akatsuki turned around to see Kakashi and team nine still blocking their path, "Move." Madara demanded.

"Did you already forget what I said earlier?" Kakashi asked. Madara let out a sigh, "If you want to live, you'll move." Once again, Kakashi and the others didn't move.

"Fine." Madara tossed Naruto into the air and pulled out a kunai out from his cloak. Kakashi pulled out a kunai as well, as he collided against Madara's, "You know, even though you have the sharingan and you're not an Uchiha, you're still trash compared to us." Madara said.

"Well, I'll just have to find out then won't I?" Kakashi asked, as he jumped back a bit.

"You can try, but you will die." Madara said, as he charged at him but jumped back to see that Guy was just an inch away from landing a kick to his face but instead, Guy ended up landing a kick to the ground, "Hmm… interesting, I'll take you both on then." Madara said, as he charged at them once again.

Sakura looked up to see Naruto falling from the sky. She ran towards him but ended up bumping against something and fell down due to it. She looked up to see her former partner of team seven, "Sasuke…"

"You're weak, why try to fight when you're just a person that sits on the sidelines?" Sasuke asked. This made Sakura's eyes widened since she couldn't do anything. Sasuke sighed, as he pulled out his sword, "I'll just put an end to you here." He said, as he swung his sword. Sakura closed her eyes sitting there hopelessly, but she didn't feel anything. She opened her eyes to see Lee stopping him, "Sasuke, what do you think you're doing?" Lee asked.

"Ah, so if it isn't you. If I remember right, back then during the Chunin exams, you humiliated me in front of everyone. I never got to get my revenge on you since, but I guess the time has come." Sasuke said. He jumped back and performed a few hand signs, **"Fire Style: Dragon Flame Bomb!" **Sasuke said, as he shot out a massive fire, which took form of a dragon and shot towards Lee and Sakura. Lee grabbed Sakura and jumped up high to avoid from being hit. Lee looked down to see that Sasuke was gone, and then he realized where his presence was at now and looked up to see him diving down at him. Sasuke shot his arm down punching Lee smack on the face, which caused him to crash down to the ground with Sakura still in his grasp. He shook his head and looked back up to see Sasuke diving down at him again, "It's over." He said, as he crashed down on them, which made a crater underneath them.

"Now this is where the fun is!" Kisame yelled, as he charged at Neji and Tenten. Kisame jumped up and dived down toward Neji, "Rotation!" He yelled, which caused him to get pushed back a bit. He landed on his feet standing just a few feet away from him, "Since last time I failed to kill you two, I'll just make that happen now!" He performed a few hand signs, **"Water Style: Water Shark Bomb Jutsu!" **Three water sharks came out from the ground and shot towards Neji and Tenten. They both jumped into the air a bit, while Tenten pulled out one of her scrolls and summoned a sword from it. She dived back down and swung her sword at the sharks, which made them disappear. Neji landed next to her, "We'll just have to put an end to you here." Neji said, as they both charged toward Kisame. Kisame grinned and charged right after them as well.

"What should we do?" Kiba asked.

"We need to find out how to get Naruto out of here while we got the chance since everyone's fighting." Shino mentioned.

"Shino's… right." Hinata said.

"Oh? Trying to think of a plan are we?" Team eight turned around to see Kabuto standing there, "We're you just thinking of how to get Naruto out of here?" He asked.

"Damn it…" Kiba said.

"I'm afraid I can't allow any of you to get him out of here." Kabuto said.

"Fang Over Fang!" Kiba yelled, as him and Akamaru spun rapidly towards him. Kabuto grinned, as his tail came up in front of him to stop them in their path. He wrapped his tail around them both and tossed them back to his team. He called his tail back, but felt something was off. He looked at his tail to see bugs covering it up, he grinned as he leaked some of his chakra to his tail, which caused the bugs to drop dead off his tail. He turned back around to see Hinata right in front of him, **"Eight Trigrams: Sixty-four Palms!"** She said, as she started striking on him. She delivered the final strike, which made him slide back a bit. She was taking a few deep breaths and looked at him, "Was that it?" Kabuto asked. Hinata's eyes widened to see that it had no effect on him, "Looks like it's my turn." He said, as he charged right at her but Kiba appeared in front of her and pulled out a kunai, he threw towards him. Kabuto didn't stop allowing it to impale him in his shoulder, "That won't work." He said. "Maybe you should check again." Kiba suggested. Kabuto stopped and looked at the kunai, his eyes widened to see an explosive tag on it. The tag on the kunai finally exploded, which made team eight just stand there wondering if it worked. Once the smoke cleared, they saw that he wasn't there, "Where did he go?" Kiba asked, as they all looked around. "Why don't you look above you?" Kabuto suggested. They all looked up and saw his snake tail just an inch from them, "It's over." Kabuto said.

Itachi was standing from a distance watching everyone fight, "Well, it looks like your friends really do care about you… right? Naruto?" He kept looking at the battlefield with Naruto in his arm. He turned around and left the battlefield with Naruto still in his arm, "Itachi!" He stopped in his tracks and turned around to see Konan.

"Let him go Itachi." Konan demanded.

"Why would I do that? Didn't you and Nagato want peace in this world?" He asked. Konan knew he was right, "Yes, but not like this."

"Oh? Think about it though, once we absorb the jinchuuriki out of Naruto, this world will have peace."

"No it won't, because Madara's just planning to use it as a weapon… not for peace. He's planning to use it and make everyone bow to him and obey him."

Itachi decided to listen some more, "Ever since you died, Madara's been using your brother to gain what he wants."

"Sasuke?"

"Yes, he's just using everyone so he could rule this world."

"I'm still not convinced." Itachi said.

"Naruto defeated Pain and he promised him something…" Itachi listened carefully, "He promised to fulfill our wishes of bringing peace to this world."

"So… Naruto ended up defeating Pain huh?" He looked down at Naruto.

"There's also one other thing that has happened." Konan said. Itachi looked back up at her, "He became the sixth Hokage." Itachi's eyes widened, "So his dream came true I see… not only did he defeat Pain but… he became the sixth Hokage and promised to bring peace to this world… I see." Itachi let go of Naruto and laid him on the ground. Konan looked at Naruto's unconscious body then back at Itachi. She ran over to Naruto's side to protect him from anything. She leaned him up against her chest and placed her hand in his hair.

"Konan…"

"Yes?"

"Make me a promise will you?"

"What is it?"

"I want you to always be by his side, make sure nothing happens to him. Also, make sure he fulfills that promise he made."

"What are you planning?" She asked. Itachi didn't say anything and walked back to the battlefield. "Itachi!" She called out.

He kept walking back toward the middle of the battlefield and looked around for Sasuke, "Itachi!" Sasuke called out. Itachi turned around to see his brother, "Sasuke… we need to talk before…"

"Before what?"

"I disappear." Sasuke's eyes widened, "No! I don't want you to leave. I finally get to see you again and now you're leaving me?"

"Don't worry little brother, but we need to talk real quick."

Sasuke and Itachi left the battlefield and went back to where Konan and Naruto are. Konan realized the two appeared, but didn't do or say anything.

"Sasuke… I need you to leave the Akatsuki and forget about destroying the hidden leaf."

"What? No way!"

"Sasuke… look, you left the village for power right?"

"Yes."

"Well, you got that power and you used that power to defeat me, which you did. Now after you found out about the truth of why I killed the entire clan you wanted to seek out revenge. That's not going to help but cause a massive war and eventually, you'll end up dying."

"Me die? Madara told me he would make sure that won't happen."

"That's what he wants you to think, just like Konan here told me, he's going to use all the jinchuurikis' he gathered to use as a weapon. He's going to use that to rule the world and make everyone obey his will. He could careless about his comrades."

Sasuke's eyes widened, "But… but… he said…"

"He lied to you brother, he's just using you."

"That's why I want you to leave Akatsuki and forget about getting revenge. I even realized my mistakes that I've made in the past."

Sasuke looked down at the ground and saw Konan holding onto Naruto then looked back up at his brother, "I… I can't."

"Sasuke! You have to stop this." Itachi placed a hand on his brother's shoulder, "You have to forget about me and just move on."

"Is something wrong over here?" Sasuke along with Itachi and Konan turned their attention to the side to see Madara. "What are you two talking about?"

"Nothing." Itachi said.

"Good, Sasuke grab the nine-tails and let's go." Madara demanded. Itachi gave his little brother a concern look, as did Konan. He walked over to Konan and looked down at her and the unconscious Naruto. He leaned down and grabbed Naruto out from her grasp, "No!" She yelled, as she got up. Sasuke leaned back up with Naruto over his shoulder, "Let him go!" She yelled. Sasuke backhanded her making her fall back down. She was back leaning against a tree and looked up at Sasuke, "Didn't anything you just now heard affect you at all?" She asked.

"No." Itachi and Konan's eyes widened seeing how cold-hearted Sasuke truly is. Madara stood there curious of what they were talking about earlier, but he had a pretty good guess of what it was, "Let's go Sasuke." Madara said, as he turned his back to them. Sasuke walked over to him and stopped next to him, "Let's go Itachi." Madara said. Itachi didn't move at all and ignored Madara, "Itachi, let's go…" Once again Itachi ignored his orders. Madara turned around looking at him, "I said, let's…"

"No." Itachi answered.

"I said…" Madara stopped talking and quickly dodged an origami spear, "I won't let you take Naruto." Konan said.

"You really want to get involved in this don't you?" Madara asked.

"I can't let you take him, he's going to be the one to bring peace to this world."

"Very well then."

Konan threw another origami spear toward him, while Madara performed some hand signs, **"Fire Style: Triple Fireball Jutsu." **He shot out three giant fireballs all aligned behind one another. The fireballs burned right through her origami spear and were just about to make impact on Konan, until a giant shield stopped them. Madara's eyes widened, as did Sasuke's to see Itachi using Susanoo.

"I won't let you take Naruto either." Itachi said. He lifted his right arm up, which made Susanoo as well and swung it down at them. Sasuke and Madara quickly jumped to the side to dodge the Totsuka sword that Susanoo possessed.

"Sasuke, you handle him, hand Naruto to me while I head back to base." Madara said, as he dodged yet another attack from Susanoo. Sasuke looked at him wondering why Madara wouldn't help him. Sasuke felt a sharp pain coming from his stomach; he stopped on a tree branch and saw a fist that hit him right on his stomach. His eyes widened to see that it was Naruto, "Sasuke… you're a fool." Sasuke let go of Naruto and retreated away from him and appeared next to Madara.

"Naruto!" Konan called out feeling relieved that he was awake now. He slowly got up and wobbled a bit, but leaned against the tree. Konan jumped up into the tree and quickly wrapped her arms around him, "Thank goodness you're all right." She said.

"Sasuke, we have to retreat."

"I know." Both Madara and Sasuke disappeared. Konan put one of Naruto's arms around her shoulders to help support him up. Susanoo was now gone since Itachi had no need for it right now. Konan jumped down with Naruto and landed in front of Itachi, "It…Itachi what's he…"

"Don't worry Naruto, he helped us." Konan said.

"He did?"

"Yes, he saved me actually and realized his mistakes in the past."

"We have no time to talk, we need to go check on everyone else." Itachi mentioned.

"Right." Konan said, as they all made their way back to the battlefield. As they approached the battlefield, they realized that everyone was lying on the ground. They also realized that Kisame and Kabuto were gone, "No…" Naruto broke free from Konan's support and ran over to everyone. Itachi and Konan stood back feeling bad for what happened and just watched him. Naruto looked around to find Sakura, as he rushed over to her side. He fell to his knees and looked down at her, he saw a wound that was on her right hip, "Who did this… to her?" Naruto turned around and called out to Itachi and Konan.

"Sas… Sasuke…" He instantly turned back around hearing her voice, which was quiet and faint, "Sakura… don't worry, we're taking you and everyone else to the hospital." He said, as he picked her up bridal style and jumped from tree to tree making his way back to the village.

"We should get everyone else back to the leaf as well." Itachi mentioned.

"Yeah." Konan replied, as she shot out several pieces of paper and took form of a giant bird. The bird swooped everyone else up onto it's back, while Itachi and Konan jumped aboard. The giant origami bird flew up into the sky and flew toward the leaf village.

**Location: Konoha Hospital.**

_Time Skip: 3 Hours later._

Naruto was sitting next to the bed that Sakura was laying in feeling terrible that a lot of his closest friends were badly injured from the fight against the Akatsuki.

"Sakura… why? Why did you have to come and help? You should've just stayed here where you would've been safe." He was talking amongst himself since Sakura was asleep. Anger started to flow through his system, as he punched the wall remembering who did this to her.

"_Sasuke… you've gone to far. You attacked your partner from team seven and almost killed her… I'll… I'll… never forgive you for that."_

He came back to his senses since he heard a knock on the door. He got up and walked over to the door and opened it to see Konan, "Konan?"

"How's she doing?" She asked, as she walked in and closed the door behind her.

"She's doing okay." He replied, as he went back and sat next to her. Konan walked over next to him and leaned over the back of his chair, "That's good."

"How about everyone else?" He asked.

"They're recovering just fine." She answered.

Naruto let out a sigh of relief still feeling terrible still since everyone got involved, "Why Konan…?" She tilted her head a bit to the side and looked down at him, "Why what?"

"Why did you come after me?"

"I… I didn't want you… to leave. I couldn't bare it if you did."

He turned his attention to the ground and closed his eyes, "I understand, but I said not to come after me."

Konan raised an eyebrow and leaned up off the chair and placed her hands on her hips, "I don't care what you say, and I'm not letting you do everything alone."

"Konan…"

"I'm tired of you telling us not to help you."

"Naruto…"

He looked at Sakura who was slightly waking up, "Sakura?"

"You're… all right… thank goodness, but she's right." She said.

"Sakura you need to keep resting, you haven't fully recovered."

"Quit trying to change the subject, Konan's right, you have to stop telling us not to help you. We wanted to help because we all care for you."

"Sakura…"

"See? She even agrees with me." Konan said.

Naruto sighed in defeat and then showed a small smile, "I guess you two are right."

Konan and Sakura smiled in victory, while Konan leaned back down over the chair, "About time you realize that people want to be there for you." Konan said.

"Yeah… I'm sorry."

"Awww… it's cute when he apologizes." Konan said, as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Naruto closed his eyes, _"I still don't want anyone getting involved in this, and this is something I have to handle. Which means I have to find a way for you all to not follow."_

Sakura leaned up removing the covers off her. She turned around placing her feet on the ground and stood up. Naruto opened his eyes to see Sakura standing in front of him, "Sakura you need to rest." He said.

"I'm fine, I feel better."

Naruto got up off the chair, which made Konan unwrap her arms and brought them back to her side. He turned around walking to the door and opened it. Sakura along with Konan looked at him with concern, "Naruto? Where are you going?" Sakura asked.

He kept his attention out the door not turning around to look at them, "I'm going home."

"Wait…" He ignored them, as he walked out and closed the door behind leaving Sakura and Konan in the room. He leaned against the door and closed his eyes once more, _"This is something I have to do, tomorrow…"_

"Naruto, what are you doing?" Naruto was brought back to reality and saw Itachi, "Itachi?"

"What were you just thinking?"

"I… it was nothing."

"It sure didn't look like it was nothing, it looked like that you were planning something."

"Well… I was planning on taking care of this situation on my own and to force everyone to stay back here in the village."

"Naruto, you realize they won't allow you to do that right? They all deeply care for you and hate to see you gone."

"I know… but…"

"They want to be there for you and support you with whatever they can."

Naruto hated to admit that he was right and just wished they would stop pressuring him, "But I always hate seeing my friends get hurt."

"You may do, but they decided that for themselves all because of you… Naruto."

"I…" He stopped talking feeling bad for his selfish acting. The door opened, as Naruto turned around to see Sakura and Konan standing in front of him, "Sakura…"

"So, you tried to stick with what you said by handling this on your own huh? After you told us you would stop? Naruto… you're so selfish." Sakura said, as she walked past him and down the hall. He turned around watching her leave, but then his head got shot facing to the side and felt a burning pain coming from his cheek. It was none other then Konan that just had slapped him and walked off after that. Naruto turned his head back to see Konan walk away with Sakura, "See what you caused Naruto?" Itachi asked.

Naruto looked down at the ground and realized his mistakes, "Yeah…"

"I think you should go talk to them again."

"I know." He replied and then walked off. Itachi just remained standing there watching him leave. His eyes flashed red and grabbed something out from his cloak. It was a small detector; he then threw it, as it landed on the back of Naruto's head.

"_Just a little more time and I'll return with Naruto. Just you wait… Madara." _

**A/N: Okay, sorry it took me awhile to update this. This chapter came out just a little shorter then the first one, but it came out good at least. I know I kinda made it to soon for the lemons, I was meaning to make it later on and not so early, but I just ended up forgetting about it. Well, keeping my little note here short, I do appreciate the comments of how my story sounds and all. Other than all that, keep reading and please R&R :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, I don't see how a few people got confused with the scene with Itachi and Naruto at the end. If you've kept up with the manga, you'll know. Anyway, when his eyes flash red, it wasn't his doing. That's all I'm going to say, don't want to give it away so easily. You'll just have to keep reading and find out, sooooo on with the story.**

_Font like this = talking in their minds._

**Chapter 3**

"Sakura! Konan!" Naruto kept calling out their names, as he kept walking down the streets of the village, while the sun started to set.

"Naruto?"

He turned around to see Tenten walking up to him, "Naruto what's going on?" She asked.

"Ugh… nothing, just looking for Sakura and Konan. Aren't you supposed to be in the hospital?"

"I'm a lot better now. Oh and Naruto."

"Yes?"

"I was just wondering if you and I could do a little sparring."

"Um…" Tenten gave him a puppy dogface to help make him answer quicker. He looked at her and of course he couldn't bare it, "Sure, but when?" He asked.

Tenten shrieked a bit, as she jumped a bit like a little schoolgirl, "How about tomorrow late morning at the third training grounds?"

"Sounds good to me."

"Good, I'll see you tomorrow then." She smiled at him, as she walked off.

He shook his head and turned back around to continue his search for the two. After a few minutes of searching through the village, he was beginning to think of one last place and that place was his apartment.

**Location: Naruto's apartment.**

"I can't believe he would still say that behind our backs and lie to us." Sakura said.

"Well, if he wants to be selfish, then let him be. I'm not going to take it anymore." Konan replied.

"Yeah, but Konan."

"Yes?"

"Do you think he'll get mad that we locked him out of his own apartment?"

"No doubt, I don't care if he does or not. He really made me upset and now I'm taking action."

"I…" Sakura was interrupted due to a loud knock coming from the door.

"Hey! I know you two are in there!" Naruto yelled.

Konan and Sakura ignored him, "Hey! Let me in! This is my apartment after all." He kept knocking on the door and still got no answer from any of them.

"Come on! Let me in!" He yelled, as he knocked for one last time. That didn't change a thing since he still got no answer. He let out a sigh, as he turned his back to the door and leaned against it. He slid down the door and sat down leaning against it. He couldn't believe that he was kicked out of his own apartment. He thought of only one solution to this, as he slid his hand into his pocket. He knew that his only solution wouldn't work seeing how the key he had was gone. After awhile, Naruto got up off the ground and walked away from his apartment and into the streets.

"I think he's gone." Konan said.

"He is, I don't hear him knocking or talking anymore." Sakura replied.

"In that case, I'm going to get some sleep."

"Okay, I'm going home then."

"All right, try not to run into any problems with him if you see him out there."

"I won't." Sakura said, as she walked to the door and unlocked it. She opened the door and saw that he was really gone, "Good night Konan."

"Night Sakura." She replied. Sakura walked out and closed the door, while Konan walked to the door and locked it. She walked down the stairs and out of the complex, as she was now walking down the streets. She kept looking down the streets until she saw Itachi just up ahead of her.

"Itachi?"

He turned around to face her, "Oh, evening Sakura."

"What are you doing out so late?" She asked.

"I'm just looking for someone." He answered. She then looked at his hand to see some sort of device he had, "What's that?" She asked, as she pointed to what was in his hand. He looked down at his hand, "This? It's nothing."

She looked closely and realized a blinking red dot coming from it, "It sure doesn't look like nothing."

"She's onto me, there's no doubt that she'll find out here sooner or later."

"Oh, there he is." Itachi said, as he pointed at what was behind her. She turned around to see that there was nothing, "There's nothing…" Itachi appeared behind her and knocked her upside the head, which caused her to pass out and fall to the ground.

"I can't allow you to get in the way." He said, as he turned back around to follow where the tracker indicated where Naruto was.

**Location: Yamanaka flower shop.**

"Thank you, please do come again." Ino said, as she waved to the customer goodbye. She leaned over the counter seeing how there was no one else here and just looked out the door. She then leaned back up to grab the watering wail from behind the counter and walked around the shop to water the flowers.

"_Ugh… just a few more minutes and then I'll be able to go home." _

She looked out the door once more and saw Naruto walking by. She tilted her head a bit to the side curious of why he was still out this late, "Naruto?" She mumbled quietly. As he walked past the shop, Ino saw someone else on his tail. He was wearing a black cloak with red clouds on them, "Itachi?" She shook her head and ran to the door, "Naruto!"

He turned around to see Ino at the door of the flower shop, "Hm? What's up Ino?" She looked to her side to see that Itachi was gone, "Huh…? I thought that I saw Itachi following you." She said.

"You did?"

"Yeah."

"He probably just wanted to give me another speech of his is all."

"Oh, what are you doing out so late anyway?" She asked.

"I um… just wanted to take a stroll." He said, while he put his hands behind the back of his head.

"Oh, hang on a second, let me go close up the shop and I'll join you." She returned back into the shop and went to put everything up.

From above, Itachi was watching them from the roof, _"Ugh… this is going to be harder then I thought. All his friends are getting in the way. I have to take them out while I have the chance." _He looked down to see that Naruto was facing away from the flower shop. He jumped down off the roof and landed in front of the shop quietly, as he walked into the shop to see Ino putting everything up. A kunai slipped through out of his sleeve, as he grabbed it by the handle. He walked up to her closer and yet ever so quietly, as he held up the kunai.

"All right, it looks like everything's done here." She said to herself. She felt a sudden chill coming from behind and turned around to see that it was nothing other then the wind coming from outside. She walked to the entrance of the shop, but just as she stood outside a bit, she was instantly pulled back in. She turned around to see Itachi standing in front of her, "Itachi?" He showed no expression, as he grabbed her by the arm and threw her to the side and slammed against the wall. He walked up to her and brought the kunai up aligned with her neck. Ino's eyes widened knowing that she was an instant away from death. He pulled back his arm, while Ino looked at the kunai in his hand. He came back to her at fast speed, "PLEASE STOP!" She screamed. Just outside, Naruto turned around since he heard the scream knowing it was Ino. He ran into the shop to see Itachi and Ino, but with a kunai that Itachi was holding and that was pierced in Ino's left arm.

"Itachi?"

He turned around to see Naruto at the entrance of the shop, "Ah, I guess I made this a bit too loud."

"What the fuck are you doing?"

"Eliminating whoever stands in my way."

"Way of what?"

"That's none of your concern."

Naruto clenched his hands into a fist; "I won't forgive you for this!" He yelled and charged at him. Itachi smoothly slid around and appeared outside the shop, "You're too slow Naruto." He turned around to see that Itachi was running away, "You're not getting away!" He ran out the shop and chased him down.

**Location: Leaf Village's Main Entrance.**

Itachi stopped right outside of the entrance knowing that he was going to wait for him to catch up, _"This should be a good spot, knowing that I'll make this quick before any of the other villagers get here on time." _Naruto appeared in front of Itachi, "I'm not going to let you run this time." Itachi stood there waiting on his move, **"Shadow clone Jutsu."** Poof of smokes appeared around him to show a dozen clones of Naruto. They all charged towards him, while Itachi just grinned and performed a few hand signs, **"Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu." **He took a deep breath and then shot out a giant fireball towards the clones. Only about a couple of the clones avoided the fireball, while the others vanished due to the hit they received. The clones looked down but saw that Itachi was right in front of them. He pulled out a sword from his cloak and slashed the clones making them disappear. Naruto just stood there, while Itachi landed on his feet, but he was closer to Naruto this time. "I guess I have no choice." Naruto said, as he pulled the giant scroll off from his sage outfit. He opened it up and placed his hand in the middle, which a poof of smoke blocked Itachi's vision. Just as it cleared, Itachi saw that it was a clone of Naruto, but then it disappeared, "What are you…" Itachi stopped to see that Naruto was different looking; his eyes were toad looking with yellow irises, horizontal bar-like pupils, and the reddish-orange pigment mark of a true sage on each eye. "So I see you've picked up a new technique since we've last met." Itachi said. Naruto just stood there with his arms folded giving him a death glare, "Very well." Itachi said, as he charged after Naruto.

**Location: Naruto's Apartment.**

Konan was standing in the kitchen enjoying a nice cold cup of water and was looking forward to getting some sleep afterwards. _"Maybe I'm going a bit overboard on him. Locking him out of his own apartment? The way I slapped him in the hospital… I think I'm getting way out of my head."_ She looked out the window and then realized a massive explosion coming from the main entrance, "Huh? What's going on over there?" She asked herself. That's when it hit her; she felt Naruto's chakra coming from there. She instantly ran to the door, unlocked it, and opened it. She walked out closing the door behind her and ran down the stairs. Just outside the complex, she saw that Sakura was lying on the ground, "Sakura!" She ran over to her and leaned her up to realize that she was just now waking up.

"Konan?"

"Sakura, what happened?"

"I don't…. wait… Itachi!"

"Itachi?"

"Yeah, I remember him in front of me and we were talking, then next thing I know… he tricked me and knocked me out."

"What for?"

"He had some kind of device in his hand saying that he was looking for someone, which means…"

"Naruto…" Konan said.

"Yeah, we have to go find them."

"I know where they are." Konan helped Sakura up and started making their way to the main entrance.

**Location: Yamanaka flower shop.**

Ino was slowly walking out of the shop and leaned against the wall, _"Where did they go?" _She felt a sharp pain coming from her arm, as she placed her right hand on the wound. She looked around and heard footsteps coming closer to her position, "Let's hurry."

"I know Sakura, we can't get there any faster."

"Sakura! Konan!" They kept running but saw that Ino was out, "Ino?" Sakura said, as they stopped in front of her.

"What happened?" Konan asked.

"Well, I was closing the shop down so I could join Naruto since he was taking a stroll through the village. But, Itachi appeared out of nowhere and attacked me. And after that, he ran away but Naruto chased him down." Sakura and Konan's eyes widened, "So that means he's fighting Itachi at the main entrance. We better hurry and get to him." Konan said. Sakura looked at Ino's arm and saw the wound, "Konan, it's best you go. I need to stay here with Ino and heal her wound."

"No need, apparently you forgot that I know medical ninjutsu as well. Plus, it's not that bad of a wound." Her right hand started to glow green chakra, which was starting to heal her wound.

"All right then, we should go quickly." Sakura said.

"I'm coming to." Ino said.

"Fine." Sakura said, as the three girls ran toward the main entrance.

**Location: Leaf Village Main Entrance.**

Itachi was blown back and slammed against a tree from receiving a fierce punch from Naruto. He shook his head and looked back out to see Naruto closing in on him. Luckily, Itachi barely dodged on time from receiving another blow. Naruto turned around to face Itachi, "Okay Naruto, enough fun and games." Itachi's body was starting to be surrounded by a massive amount of red chakra. Naruto's eyes widened to see that the chakra was growing. A massive shield appeared on Itachi's left side, as a sword appeared on his right side. The chakra took form of a warrior that had Itachi protected inside of it, "This is Susanoo." Itachi said.

"Susanoo?"

"Yes, it's an excellent protector which keeps me inside of it safely."

"I see. Then I'll have to match it then." Naruto brought his hand up to his face and bit his thumb. He did a few hand signs and then slammed his palm to the ground, **"Summoning Jutsu."** A giant poof of smoke appeared in front of Naruto, while Itachi knew what it was going to be.

"Ah, long time no see Naruto." Gamabunta said.

"No time toad, I need your help."

"What are we dealing with here?" Gamabunta asked, while looking at Itachi.

"That warrior that's made of chakra is called Susanoo, I don't know its abilities but I could use your assistance."

Gamabunta let out a loud sigh and pulled out its sword, "I see." Gamabunta leaped into the air and dove down at Susanoo. He slammed his sword down but Susanoo blocked it with its shield. Gamabunta added more pressure trying to break through the shield, but it was no good. Susanoo pushed its shield out causing the giant toad to get pushed back, "It's no good kid. We need a different plan since I can't grab it anyhow." Naruto placed his hand over his head but then thought of something better, "Toad! Do you remember what we did to fight Gaara a few years ago?"

"Um… no… wait yes!" Naruto grinned and performed a few hand signs; "Let's try it then. "**Transformation Jutsu!"** He slammed his hand on the back of Gamabunta's neck as its body was now covered in smoke. Itachi stood there waiting for the smoke to clear to see what he was planning to do. A tail came out of the smoke and swung at Susanoo, which caused it to get pushed back a bit. Another tail came out of the smoke and swung at Susanoo again making it let its guard down. Itachi wobbled a bit and looked at the smoke, as it started to fade away. Once the smoke faded away, Itachi's eyes widened, "Impossible… the nine tailed fox?"

**Location: Ichiraku's ramen bar.**

"Thank you for the food." Kakashi said happily and left the bar.

"Ah, wasn't that good… Lady Tsunade?" He asked.

"It sure was, thank you for the treat Kakashi."

"You're wel…" He stopped and raised his head and faced the side to see the nine tailed fox, "No…"

"_What's going on? Why's the nine tailed fox here?" _Kakashi thought.

Tsunade looked at him in confusion, but then looked up at what he was seeing. Her eyes widened not believing what she was looking at, "Kakashi! I need you to warn the village immediately!" Tsunade ordered.

"Yes lady Tsunade." Kakashi ran to go warn everyone of the nine tails appearance.

"_What's happening?" _Tsunade thought.

"Come on, we're almost…" Sakura immediately stopped in their tracks, as she was now looking at the nine tailed fox.

"Oh no… Naruto's out of control." Konan said.

Tsunade looked to her side to see the three girls, "Hey! Don't you three go any closer." Tsunade called out. Sakura and the others turned around to see her, "Lady Tsunade! What's happening? All I heard was that Naruto was fighting Itachi… and now the nine tails…"

"Just stay here and don't go any closer, we're in danger enough as it is."

"But… lady Tsunade…"

"I said don't!" She yelled, cutting Sakura off.

**Location: Main entrance of the village.**

"Ugh… this power is too much." Itachi said. Susanoo swung its sword at the fox, but a couple of its tails wrapped around the sword stopping it from going any further. A couple more tails came forward and started striking Susanoo.

"Damn it… this isn't working." Itachi said to himself. He closed his eyes, as blood started to leak out of both his eyes. **"Amaterasu."** He opened his eyes, as black fire started to engulf on the fox. Naruto jumped off of the fox and landed in front of Susanoo, which he ignored the fight that the fox (Gamabunta) and Susanoo were having. "Shadow Clone Jutsu." A clone of Naruto appeared next to him and started to form a Rasengan in the real Naruto's hand. Instead, it turned out to be something different, it was larger then any other original Rasengan. **"Wind Style: Rasenshuriken!" **Itachi turned his attention to Naruto, and was caught off guard. Naruto threw the Rasenshuriken right at Itachi. Susanoo looked down to see it coming right at Itachi. Susanoo placed its shield in front of Itachi ready to block it from making impact. As the Rasenshuriken was approaching closer, Susanoo prepared for its impact. A few tails wrapped around Susanoo's arm and lifted it up leaving Itachi defenseless. Itachi's eyes widened seeing it approach closer. It broke through Susanoo and made contact with Itachi, which caused a massive explosion. The fox unwrapped its tails from the arm of Susanoo and jumped back a bit, as Susanoo was losing focus. Susanoo was breaking apart and was reverting back into Itachi. Naruto closed his eyes knowing that this battle was over. Once the explosion eased down, Itachi fell to the ground, as Naruto decided to walk over to him. He stopped by Itachi's side and looked down at him, "Naru…to."

"I'm sorry it had to be like this Itachi, I really thought you actually wanted to be with us… but instead, you had to go against us."

"I'm sorry Naruto… if I… could make… my own decisions… without being controlled… I would be… with you all." Naruto's eyes softened and felt bad for Itachi, "One other thing… Naruto."

"What is it?"

"Fulfill that promise… that you made…" He started to cough out some blood, "Bring peace… to this world."

Naruto gave him a small smile, "I will no matter what." Itachi returned the smile with his as well. He closed his eyes, as his body started to slowly turn into dust and get blown away with the wind.

"Thank you… Gamabunta." Naruto said, as he dismissed him. Naruto's eyes changed back to their normal look. He turned around and walked back into the village.

**Location: Outside Ichiraku's Ramen bar.**

"The fox just disappeared?" Sakura asked.

"Lady Tsunade!" She turned around to see Kakashi coming back, "What just happened? I saw that the fox disappeared."

"We have no clue." She answered. Sakura and the others turned to face them, "I realized that Itachi is no longer here."

"That means…"

"He's gone." They all turned around to see Naruto approaching them.

"Naruto, what happened?" Tsunade asked.

"Well, Itachi was being controlled and attacked us. So I ended up fighting him and well… he's gone."

"Not that, the nine tails. What happened with the nine tails?"

"Oh, all I did was transform Gamabunta into the nine tails so we could get a better advantage against him."

Everyone sighed in relief since they all thought it was completely different, "Well at least you're okay." Ino said. Naruto smiled, "Yep… but I have a feeling that Sasuke isn't going to take it too well."

"Well, don't worry about it. I'm sure you'll do fine against him anyway." Kakashi said. Naruto smiled seeing how they all had confidence in him.

"We should all get some sleep, I'm pretty sure you're all tired." Tsunade said.

"Yeah." Naruto replied. They all decided to leave and head home.

"Naruto." Konan called out.

He turned around facing the three girls, "What?"

"Come back to the apartment, we need to talk to you." Ino turned her attention to Konan and Sakura, "Not me, I need to get home."

"Oh… okay then." Sakura replied. Ino walked over to Naruto and stopped in front of him as she cupped both of his cheeks with her hands and kissed him right on the lips. This caught Konan and Sakura's attention, which caused them to blush in anger. Ino pulled away slowly stopping the kiss, "Thanks for saving me Naruto." She said, which Naruto was lost in his mind and disappointed that she stopped the kiss. His lips were trembling, which Ino realized and couldn't help but giggle. She walked around and slowly slid her hand from his collarbone and around his shoulder, "I'll… see you later Naruto." She said in a sexy tone, while she drew her hand off him from the back of his shoulder and walked away. He turned around to watch her leave, while Konan and Sakura stood there with a vein popped on their forehead, **"Who does that Ino pig think she is!" **Inner Sakura yelled. Both Konan and Sakura's arms were extending straight down their sides and their hands clinched into a fist seeing that Naruto wasn't watching her leave, but rather checking her out. Ino, a good distance away now turned her head a bit to the side and looked back through the corner of her eye to see that he was checking her out, _"Hmmm… maybe I may have a shot at him." _Naruto realizing that she was gone into the night turned around to see an aggravated Sakura and Konan, "Ugh… are you two all right?" He asked, while scratching the back of his head. Both the girls came at him with fast speed and at the same time, they both punched him on the top of his head causing him to fall, but they grabbed each of his arms and dragged him back to his apartment, "Hey! What was that for!" He yelled, while struggling to get free.

**Location: Unknown.**

Sasuke was walking down the hall back and forth impatiently for his brother to return, _"What the hell is taking you so long Itachi?" _

"Sasuke!" Kabuto called out making his way over to him.

"What is it Kabuto?"

"I've got some bad news."

"What?"

"Just don't get to carried away like Madara did. Itachi failed his part of the mission and is gone, he was defeated by Naruto." Sasuke's eyes widened, as his arms started to shake with anger. He clenched his fists and slammed his right fist into the wall making a small hole, "WHAT!"

"I'm sorry Sasuke, but Itachi is gone." Sasuke bowed his head trying to hold back the tears. His brother that he was reunited with for a short amount of time was now gone from him once again, "That's it! I… swear Naruto… you will die in my hands." Sasuke said, as his eyes opened with his sharingan activated. He was stopped due to the feeling of someone's hand on his shoulder, "Calm down Sasuke." Madara said.

"I know back then during the battle that you didn't take your brother's words to well, but it was apart of the plan. But, seeing how he was defeated, we weren't expecting this and don't worry, we'll… meaning you and I will both bring down the nine-tails for Itachi." Sasuke swung back at him causing him to let go of him, "NO! I will be the one to kill him! I've had enough of him and now that he killed my brother… I'm not going to let him have a chance at all to lay a hit on me." Madara and Kabuto just kept looking at him, "I'm going to make him regret killing my brother, and he'll wish he never came after me after all these years. And after that… I'm going to take that nine-tails out of him and use it." After hearing those words, Madara grinned seeing how he was on the same path as him now. He placed his hand back on Sasuke's shoulder, "Good, but… I'll be there to help you attract the nine-tails out of him."

"I don't care! I just want to kill him!"

"Calm down Sasuke, you will soon… just now isn't the time."

"Sasuke!" They all turned around to see the other members of team Taka coming up to them. "I think we'll let you take care of things here." Madara said, as him and Kabuto vanished.

"What is it Juugo?

"We heard what happened." Suigetsu said. Sasuke raised an eyebrow, "Oh really?"

"Yeah, are you okay?" Karin asked.

"Hmmm… let me see." He grabbed the handle of his sword and pulled it out. He slashed his sword downward at Karin's arm, which a cut appeared from her left shoulder down to her elbow. She fell to her knees covering the cut with her right hand, "Sasuke! What the hell!" Suigetsu yelled. Sasuke just looked down at the terrified Karin and then back up at Suigetsu who was about to lose it, "What the fuck do you think you're doing Sasuke!" Sasuke then appeared behind Suigetsu, while Suigetsu stopped the talking and turned around facing Sasuke with fear in his eyes, "You're annoying." Sasuke said, as he stabbed his sword through his gut. Suigetsu let out a gasp, as he brought both his hands to where Sasuke stabbed him. He looked down at it and then slowly looked back up at him, "Sasuke… what… the hell?" He asked in confusion, as Sasuke pulled his sword out allowing Suigetsu to collapse to the ground. He turned his back to them, while Juugo looked at the injured Karin and Suigetsu. "Juugo, leave them." Sasuke ordered. Juugo looked back and forth between Karin and Suigetsu, then he turned his attention to Sasuke, "What's the meaning of this? Why are you attacking your comrades?" Sasuke turned his head to the side slightly then looked through the corner of his eye, "Because… they're useless to me and not to mention… annoying." Juugo looked back down at the two injured comrades not knowing what to do. "Let's go Juugo, you're the only one that I find helpful out of them." Juugo's face went from a confused look to a sad one. He stepped over them and stopped next to Sasuke, "Let's go." He ordered again, as he walked off. Juugo did as well, but turned around one last time to see his fellow comrades lying on the ground in pain.

**Location: Naruto's Apartment.**

Naruto was pinned down on his bed completely naked; his arms and legs were tied to all four posts of the bed. Konan and Sakura, who were also naked, were both on top of him kissing each other, while torturing Naruto. By now, you're all wondering how this happened.

_Flashback_

_As the three arrived at Naruto's apartment, Konan unlocked the door as they all walked in. Sakura and Naruto walked over and plopped onto the couch, as Konan locked the door and also went to the couch to join them._

"_Look… Sakura… Konan… I'm sorry for trying to break my promise I made to you two… I…"_

"_We know… you don't want anyone interfering and getting hurt and all." Sakura said._

"_Right… I know you two know what I mean by that… I just wish people would let me handle my own problems."_

"_Naruto… we understand and all… but we just don't want to see you die or be taken from us." Konan said._

"_I understand that… but… I just wish you all would respect that and let me handle my own business instead of you jumping in and putting your life on the line… I don't know what I would do if any of you were to die."_

_Sakura and Konan sat there looking at them with sad expressions, "I see… but how do you think we would feel? I know that I would have no clue what I would do without you here Naruto." Konan said._

"_She's right Naruto… I feel the same as well. I would be completely lost in my mind not believing that the Naruto that I've known for years… was dead." Sakura said, trying to hold back the tears. Konan, realizing that Sakura was about to cry wrapped her left arm around Sakura's shoulder and pulled her closer to lean on her. Naruto just sat there feeling terrible for thinking about this, sure he was acting selfish and all but, this may have seemed a bit too much. Konan placed her right hand on the back of Sakura's head embracing her into a hug, while the tears coming from her eyes were sliding down Konan's shoulder. "Don't you see Naruto… even the thought of you dead makes her feel torn up inside. She truly loves you, as do I… and none of us can bare to see that happening." Naruto looked at Konan straight in the eyes, his blue ones meeting her orange ones. He took a deep breath, then let out a sigh, "All right." Sakura leaned back up whipping the tears off her face and looked at him, as did Konan. "You two are right, I've been acting selfish wanting to take care of this on my own and didn't realize that others wanted to help me. Well, more like I didn't want anyone too. For now on, I'll stop this nonsense selfish attitude of mine and prevent anyone from helping me with my problems." _

"_Naruto… do you really mean it this time?" Sakura asked. He looked at her and grabbed her hands giving her a smile, "I mean it." He answered. Sakura and Konan gave him a big smile feeling better, as Sakura threw herself at him. She wrapped her arms around Naruto's neck and positioned herself to where she was sitting on his lap. She looked him dead in the eyes, "How do I know that you're not lying to us?" She asked. He couldn't help but smile, as he wrapped his arms around her waist, "I'm pretty sure I can make it up to you two." He said, as he pulled her closer, which made her gasp since their lips met. Konan was sitting on the side watching the two having their make out session. She was starting to feel left out watching the two was starting to make her feel horny. She lifted both her legs up onto the couch folding them in a criss-cross. She placed her left hand over her mouth, as her right hand traveled down in between her thighs. Sakura pushed him further against the couch, as she leaned in with him. Naruto then took this chance, as he got up off the couch, which Sakura wrapped her legs around his waist. He wrapped his left arm around her back supporting her, as he held out his right arm to Konan. She looked at him knowing what he was thinking, so she happily grabbed his hand, as they headed to the bedroom. As soon as they entered the bedroom, the next thing that was happening was that clothes were being tossed around the room. Konan then pushed Naruto onto the bed, as she pulled out some rope from the closet._

_End of Flashback._

Naruto was lying there hopeless, as he watched the two girls making out with each other. Konan groped both of Sakura's breast and started massage them, which got a moan to escape from Sakura's mouth. Due to the sounds and what Naruto was watching, was making him hard as a rock. Sakura then grabbed his cock with her right hand and gently squeezed it. Naruto closed his eyes, while Sakura started to pump up and down slowly and yet firmly squeezing it as well. Sakura pulled away slightly stopping her and Konan's make out session and leaned down leveling her mouth to the tip of Naruto's cock. She slid her hand down to the bottom of his cock, as she brought the head of his cock into her mouth. As for Konan, she went up to Naruto and pressed her lips against his. Sakura then started to bob her head up and down his cock, which caused him to let out a deep groan. Konan slid her tongue through their lips and into Naruto's mouth, as she met up with his. He kept moaning in the kiss due to Sakura taking his whole cock into her mouth, as she gently rubbed his sack.

"Um… mm…" Konan pulled away sense he was trying to say something, "I'm going to cum." He said. Sakura gave him one last bob, as he shot out his fluids into her mouth. Konan bowed her head down to see Sakura hogging all of it, so she leaned up and brought Sakura up as well. She leaned in closer and pressed her lips onto Sakura's. She opened her mouth slightly, as did Sakura. Konan slid her tongue into her mouth and swiped some of his semen and brought it into her mouth as well. She slowly pulled away from Sakura, as some of Naruto's semen was linked from Konan's lips and stopped at Sakura's. They both turned their attention to Naruto, which the semen that was linking the two girl's lips broke apart and retreated to Konan's side, as it hung from her lips, which she brought back up and swallowed the remaining of it. Then they looked back at each other, as they switched places. Konan positioned herself just above his cock, while Sakura sat on his chest. Both the girls put each of their legs on both sides of him. Konan then lowered herself making his cock go deep inside her pussy. She closed her eyes and placed both her hands straight down on his gut and started to bounce up and down his cock. Another moan escaped from Naruto's mouth, while Sakura stopped him by pressing her lips onto his. After a short time, Sakura pulled herself away from him and scooted herself up some more to where her breast were right above his face. He leaned his head up and took her right nipple into his mouth, as he gently sucked on it. Both Konan and Sakura arched their back up and moaned at the satisfying feeling they were both receiving from him. Konan started to pick up the pace and bounce faster, which caused her breast to bounce around as well. Sakura leaned her head up and closed her eyes, "Ugh… Naruto harder…" She moaned, in which he started to suck on her tit a bit rougher. Konan on the other hand was continuously moaning enjoying the pleasure she was getting, "Oh… Yes! I'm… going to…" She couldn't complete her sentence, but Naruto knew what she meant, as he felt her juices sliding down his cock, in which he also came too. His fluids shot straight up into her pussy, while Konan started to slow down. Sakura lifted herself up and looked over at Konan to realize that she was done and then looked down at Naruto, "Now it's my turn." She said, as she went over to Konan. As for Konan, she went to where Sakura once was at and sat on his chest looking down at him. Sakura looked down at Naruto's cock and was shocked to see that he was still hard, "Naruto… I'm surprised to see that you're still hard after all this."

"Well… what can I say? Having two girls at once is rather… hard not to lose it." Sakura grinned at what he said and then positioned herself just above his cock. She started to think this over since this was her first time of getting to do this. Konan leaned down and started to kiss him wildly. Sakura finally snapped out of her thoughts and lowered herself, as his cock entered her entrance. She instantly arched her back up and let out a loud moan. Naruto tilted his head to the side looking at her, "Are you okay Sakura?" Konan turned her head to the side and looked at her as well and then giggled, "It's her first time, of course it's going to hurt for a bit, but then it's going to feel amazing." She said, as she instantly turned back to Naruto and started to kiss him wildly again. Sakura lowered herself as far as she could go, which made Naruto's cock break through her barrier. She couldn't help but let out another loud moan, but then once his cock broke through her barrier, it started to feel pleasurable. She then slowly started to bounce on him, but then shortly she started to go faster. Her breast started to bounce around due to how fast she was bouncing up and down on him, "Oh… ugh… Naruto…" She moaned. Naruto's eyes started to roll to the back of his head not being able to hold back his rush, "Sakura… I'm… going to cum…" He moaned. Sakura bounced one last time as her and Naruto both came at the same time. His hot fluids shot up through her juices and into her pussy, as her juices shot out and leaked through and down his cock. She then stopped and rolled off him, as she collapsed on his left side, "That… was amazing." She said, as she kept breathing heavily. Konan however, kept kissing him not wanting to stop, "Ko… Konan." He mumbled out. She pulled away from him slightly, "What?" She asked.

"I… I'm done for the night." He said, but for Konan she was more rather disappointed wanting to continue this throughout the night. She sighed, as she got up off him and started to untie him from the posts. Once she finished, she collapsed down on his right side, "It sure was." She replied to what Sakura said earlier, as she wrapped her right arm around Naruto's front. Sakura did the same wrapping her left arm around him and closed her eyes. Naruto lied there and looked at both the girls. He smiled at them, as he wrapped each arm around them and closed his eyes drifting into a sleep.

_Morning_

Naruto opened his eyes to realize that the sun was beaming through his window. He looked to his sides to see that the girls were gone. He leaned up and stretched his arms along with a deep yawn after that, "Man… I wonder what… Oh shit! Tenten!" He quickly shot out of bed and ran to his closet to quickly to put on a fresh pair of his clothes, which were his casual ninja outfit he always wore. He tried to pull his pants up and run to the front door at the same time. Shortly after a couple attempts, he tripped and fell. He let out a sigh, as he pulled his pants up first and then ran to the door. He grabbed his sage robes off the rack and quickly put it on over his clothing. He opened the door and walked out while locking it before he took off.

**Location: Third Training Grounds.**

Tenten was just walking around impatiently, _"Where is he?" _She thought, as she let out a sigh. She was wearing her usual clothing, a long-sleeved white blouse with a high collar and red fastener and edges paired with similar colored puffy pants that look like an hakama with the exposed parts of her legs near the waist covered in bandages. She also wore brown fingerless gloves, with her forehead protector having switched to the same color and open slippers. She also held a giant tool summoning scroll on her back. She started to tap her foot on the ground, as she started to think that he forgot about her. She raised her head up and turned to face what was coming towards her from behind, "Naruto?" She asked, which it was.

"Sorry I'm late Tenten." He said.

"About time Naruto, you took forever."

"Sorry, but how've you been?"

"Other then from being exhausted with all the training that Guy sensei's giving us, I'm doing good."

"How are you and Neji doing?" She didn't want to answer that because she was trying to hide something from Naruto, so without even thinking, she had only one way out of this, "We're no longer together." She said, as she scratched the back of her head, while giving him a fake frown. He knew that she was lying by the way her change in mood changed in an instant, "Are you lying to…" He was stopped, by Tenten who had a sword lined up against his neck, "You let your guard down." She said, giving him a smirk. Naruto grinned, "Are you sure about that?" He asked, he disappeared.

"A clone? Awww… come on Naruto, no ninjutsu."

Naruto jumped out from a tree and landed out in front of her. He sighed and scratched the back of his head, "Fine."

"Good." She smirked once again and charged at him. Naruto reached into his pouch and pulled out a couple of shurikens and threw them at her. She easily dodged them by jumping over them. She then dove down with her sword pointing right at him. He stood there and pulled out a kunai without her noticing it, "I have you now Naruto." She called out, but he held up his kunai to block her sword from going any further. She jumped back keeping her distance from him, "You got to do better then that." He said, as he ran at her with great speed. Her eyes widened not believing at the speed he was running. It was hard for her to keep up with him. Next thing she knew was that he was behind her now, "Having trouble are we?" He asked. She quickly turned around and punched him in the gut, which he jumped back a bit. He looked at her with a serious expression, while she was looking at him with a smirk on her face. "I see then." He said, as he grabbed a smoke bomb out of his pouch and threw it at the ground. A giant red smokescreen blocked her sights to see where he was moving at. She took this chance, as she grabbed her scroll and summoned a chain. She quickly closed up the scroll and put it away, "I thought we agreed on no ninjutsu?" She looked around looking for where his whereabouts were.

"I'm not technically using ninjutsu if you see how I'm a weapon mistress in combat, and plus, I'm not using any fancy moves with my weapons."

"All right, you got me there… but you may want to pay more attention." She looked around hearing that and saw a giant windmill shuriken coming out from the smoke. She grabbed her chain and started using it as if it was a lasso. She threw it at the shuriken, as it started to wrap around it making it stop in its path. She then yanked her chain back, which it unraveled on the shuriken making it drop to the ground. "Not bad, but your guard was down." Her eyes widened, as she turned around to see him standing there. He grinned and kicked her, which caused her to slide back a few feet. "Hey! You're not supposed to hit girls!" Naruto raised an eyebrow, "Oh, so I'm just supposed to dodge and do nothing about it?" Tenten nodded, as she threw her chain at him, which he rolled his eyes and jumped to the side. "I got you now." She said, as her chain turned itself towards him and wrapped around his entire upper body, which made his arms tied to his body as well. Naruto didn't budge and decided to let her have her chance on this one. She yanked her chain, which caused Naruto to come flying towards her. He kept his eyebrow raised in disappointment seeing how Tenten was wanting to use him as a practice dummy in her combat training. He was now just inches away from Tenten, but was kicked in the gut, which made him fall to his knees. He looked up at her and realized she pulled out her sword, "Tenten don't you think you're going a bit overboard here?" He asked, but she ignored him. She held her sword out and pointed the tip of it right at his neck, "Tenten?" She looked down at him and lifted the top of her sword, which sat under his chin. Naruto started to struggle trying to break free from the chains, but it was no good, "Tenten! Stop! You're…" Tenten threw her sword back away and looked down at him and giggled, "Awww… did I scare the sixth Hokage?" She asked, as for Naruto, he was actually scared when he didn't see her do anything earlier. "Ugh…" Tenten raised an eyebrow and giggled again, _"He's so cute when he looks scared." _She unraveled the chain and dismissed it, "Naruto, thank you for the sparring." She smiled at him. He looked up at her and smiled back, "Anytime Tenten." He replied. "_But it was more like you using me_._"_ He thought. Just when Tenten was about to take her leave, she accidently tripped and fell down. She placed her hands on the ground with a wide distance between them and pushed herself up. She shook her head and then looked down to see that she was on top of Naruto. They were both blushing since they were just a couple inches away from each other. They remained there just staring at each other, that was until Tenten tilted her head a bit and moved closer. They both closed their eyes, as Naruto leaned his head up slightly. They were just an inch away from making lip contact.

"Hey Tenten! Are you ready for…" Tenten's eyes shot open and widened, as she looked up to see Neji standing there. She quickly hopped off Naruto and looked at him, "Neji… I thought you were…"

"I see, I can't even go on a mission without you having to move on someone…" He looked down to see Naruto, as he cocked an eyebrow, "Especially with him!" Naruto opened his eyes hearing Neji's voice and got up and stood in the middle of them, but he had his attention on Tenten. "Tenten I can't believe you." Tenten looked down at the ground with a sad expression on her face, "Tenten? I thought you said you two were still together?" Naruto asked. She kept her attention to the ground hiding her face from them. Neji looked at Naruto, "She told you that we weren't together?" Naruto turned his head facing him, "Yeah, she told me you two were no longer together anymore." Neji clenched his fists, as his arms were shaking in anger. He then glared over at her with a killer extinct in his eyes, "YOU TOLD HIM WE WERE NO LONGER TOGETHER?" He shouted. Naruto raised his shoulders due to how loud he shouted. Tenten however, her body started to shiver at his shouting, "WHAT THE FUCK TENTEN? We've been together for three years now and this is what you do?" Naruto was starting to feel bad for the two of them, as he looked at Tenten and realized that tears were falling down to the ground, "Three damn years and now you do this?" Neji shook his head then looked back at her, "You're a bitch." Tenten by now had enough of his cold hearted words and then looked at him, "I'M A BITCH? You're the bitch, you hardly spend anytime with me and when we do have time together, all you want to do is fuck me! You never took me out on a real date or anything, you mainly went out on missions and when you get back it's either sleep or fuck me. So, no I'm not the bitch, you're the bitch for not acting like a real boyfriend!"

Neji's eyes widened, but then he squinted his eyes. He had nothing to say because he knew that she was right, but then he started to form chakra into his hands, "Maybe if you took time off training and came to me and asked me, then I might have!"

"So I'm just supposed to not train and be a useless ninja that can't even defend herself?"

Neji was starting to get annoyed, so with his anger taking over him, he ran at her bending his right arm back, "Then I'll just make sure you can't fight anymore!" Tenten closed her eyes waiting for the attack, but that never occurred. She opened her eyes and saw Naruto standing in front of her with Neji's hand caught by Naruto's, "I'm sorry Neji, I understand your hatred and anger on her, but to strike a girl… I can't stand that. That shows the cowardness out of a man." Neji pulled his hand out from Naruto's and started to calm down, "I know Naruto, but we were together for three years and now she does this. I don't care now…" He turned his back to them and took a couple steps, but stopped. He turned his head to the side and looked back through the corner of his eyes, "Tenten… we're through." He turned his head back facing the scene in front of him and started to walk off. Naruto turned around to face her and realized that she was crying, "I'm sorry Tenten, I…"

"No Naruto… I'm sorry that I lied to you. I'm going home." She disappeared leaving a worried Naruto behind. _"Tenten…" _He let out a sigh, _"I think I best head back to the office, I'm already behind on that paperwork enough as it is." _Naruto then vanished.

**Location: Unknown.**

Sasuke was standing outside looking up at the sky, while Juugo was being occupied by the birds standing on his shoulders. That was then that the peaceful silence was broken, "Sasuke… Juugo." They both turned around to see Madara.

"Yes?" Sasuke asked.

"I just came to tell you that Kabuto sent Zabuza, Haku, and Deidara to the hidden leaf."

"What for this time?"

"He just wanted to see if the three of them would make a difference compared to your brother's attempt."

Sasuke flinched at the sound of hearing the word brother, "Everyone that Kabuto brings back to life from the dead will never come to being close compared to my brother." He turned around to face Juugo, "Juugo."

"Yes?"

"Let's go. We're going to the village and I'm going to have a little fun with Naruto and capture someone and draw him out later on." Madara looked at him with concern, "And who might that be?"

"…Sakura."

**Location: Hokage's Office.**

Naruto was sitting at his desk going through the paperwork at a slow pace since he was feeling bad for Tenten at how Neji went off on her. A swirl of leaves appeared in his office to reveal an Anbu. The anbu had a body of a female, she also had long purple hair, "Lord Hokage, we have some news."

"What is it Yugao?"

"We have three unknown figures headed straight for the village."

He raised an eyebrow and shot out of his desk, "Is Kakashi and the others still doing their job at the gate?"

"Yes."

"Then they should be able to take care of it, but I want you to try and indentify them and report back to me as soon as you find out, got it?"

"Yes Hokage."

"You're dismissed." With that said, Yugao disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

**Location: Main Gates.**

"They're coming closer." Hinata said. Everyone got into a fighting stance preparing for what was coming. After a short time, Zabuza and Haku appeared before their eyes. Kakashi's eyes widened not believing that they were still alive, "Ah Kakashi… its been awhile." Zabuza said. Guy and all the others looked at Kakashi, "You know him?" Guy asked.

"Yes, that's Zabuza Momochi, known as the demon in the mist. He was killed long ago… but apparently he's still here."

"Hey Kakashi, whatever came upon that little brat?"

"By little brat… you mean Naruto?"

"Yeah, did he end up becoming famous?"

"Well yes because he saved the village from the Akatsuki and became Hokage. He's still trying to bring peace onto this world."

"I see." Both Zabuza and Haku's eyes turned red, as they started to lose control.

"It's too bad… that we… have to bring an end to that little brat." Zabuza said, since he lost control of himself. He grabbed the hilt of his sword and pulled it out and got in a fighting stance. Haku slid some needles in between his fingers and threw them towards Kakashi and the others. With ease though, Kiba pulled out his kunai and deflected the needles. A swirl of leaves appeared next to Kakashi, but turned out to reveal Yugao. She looked at the two wondering who they were, "Kakashi, who are they?" She asked.

"They're both ninja of the hidden mist, the one with the sword is Zabuza Momochi and the one with the mask is Haku."

"I see, I'll go and report this to the Hokage." She said, as she disappeared in a swirl of leaves again. Kakashi turned his attention to Zabuza, "Well Zabuza, guess this will be our little rematch then." He said, as he placed his right hand to the ground and grabbed his wrist with his left hand. His right hand started to form lightning in it, as he got up and stood up straight. Zabuza charged at him with his sword pulled back. Kakashi also charged at him, "Lightning Blade." He said, as him and Zabuza both collided their attacks.

Kiba and the others were just standing back watching Kakashi and Zabuza, "Should we help him?" Izumo asked.

"I don't think so, because he said that this was their rematch." Kiba answered.

"You shouldn't be paying attention to them and should be on your guard."

They all turned around to see a crystal ice mirror behind them. Short after that, they looked around to see several more crystal ice mirrors that surrounded them, "What the hell?" Kotetsu said. They all looked at the mirrors around them and above them to see Haku in every single one of them.

"You were all focused on those two and had your guard down and now you're trapped." Haku said, as thousands of needles came shooting out of all the mirrors and down on them.

**Location: Hokage's Office.**

Naruto was looking out the window examining the village that was until a swirl of leaves appeared behind him revealing Yugao once again, "Lord Hokage!"

Naruto turned around facing her, "Yugao, please stop calling me Lord Hokage and just call me Naruto."

Yugao blushed slightly since she was told to call the Hokage by his real name, "Yes… Naruto, but there are two intruders at the gate and those two are Zabuza Momochi and Haku from the Hidden mist."

Naruto's eyes widened, _"So they're still alive? I thought they were both killed?" _He thought.

"We also have no track of the third int…" A massive explosion came within a few yards from the Hokage's office, which cut Yugao off. Naruto turned back around and looked out the window and saw a giant clay bird flying in the sky.

"This village will witness my true art!" Deidara yelled.

"Damn it, he's here too!" Naruto yelled, which cause Yugao to jump a bit of how loud he was. She just looked at him waiting for his next order.

"Yugao."

"Yes?"

"Come with me, we're going to take Deidara out together." Yugao blushed again hearing that she was going to partner up with the Hokage against Deidara.

"Let's go." He said, as he vanished along with Yugao.

Deidara was soaring in the sky on his bird laughing insanely, "My art is the best there is in this world!" He yelled, as he kept dropping clay-like spider bombs into the village. However, right below him Naruto grabbed one of the clay spider bombs before it could explode and threw it right back up to him. Deidara looked back down and detonated the spider before it could reach back to him, "Well, well… if it isn't the nine-tails. Hmph."

"Wow, I'm surprised to see that you remember me since you cowardly fled from our last encounter." Naruto taunted him.

A vein popped on Deidara's forehead, "You little brat! I see you became Hokage. This should be interesting." Naruto just remained standing on top of the Hokage's building with Yugao standing a bit behind him. Deidara slipped his hand into his pouch, as his hand ate some of the clay that was in it.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu." Two clones of Naruto appeared one on each side. The real Naruto held out both his hands to the side, while the clones formed a Rasengan in both his hands. Deidara turned the little amount of clay into a small bird shaped bomb, "You better hope you're fast!" He yelled, as he threw the bird straight down at him. The clones grabbed Naruto by both his legs and launched him into the sky. The clay bird bomb then divided itself making two more of itself. The clones then grabbed a kunai and threw it up, as it pierced the clay bombs, which made them explode. Deidara was looking down not able to see through the smoke from the explosion that was until he saw two blue lights within it. Naruto came through the smoke, as he slammed one of his Rasengans at the bird, which caused it to disappear. Deidara then quickly made another one, but Naruto landed on it as well. He charged at Deidara, as he held out his left arm hoping to slam his Rasengan on him. Deidara then ducked dodging his Rasengan and shot back up grabbing him by the neck and slammed him down on the bird, "You're still slow I see."

"Maybe it's you that's to slow to realize you fell for it." Naruto said, but disappeared in a poof of smoke.

"A clone?" Deidara then looked around wondering where he was.

"You're done for!" Deidara looked up to see Naruto just mere inches from him. He then slammed his Rasengan down against Deidara's chest, but then once he did so, his body was starting to get bright.

"What?" Naruto said, as Deidara's body exploded causing Naruto to get blown away.

"Naruto!" Yugao yelled, but then was slammed to the ground by Deidara, "Maybe you should pay attention to, after all… aren't you here to lend him a hand?" He asked.

She jumped back up to her feet and pulled out her sword, "Oh please, what are you going to do with that?" Deidara asked.

She then charged at him and when she did, two mere copies of her formed one on each side of her. Deidara just stood there not amused by this at all, while the two clones of her split up, as they closed in on him from his sides. Deidara let out a deep yawn, "You don't even have what it takes to be an Anbu… nor a Jounin." He said, as both her clones vanished due to the clay bird bombs that swooped down on them. She was now on her own, which she was just a couple feet from him, but she was instantly stopped. She was locked by Deidara's clone who had his arms wrapped around hers and closed his hands together on the back of her head. The real Deidara walked up to her and stood within a few inches of her, "Since you're completely helpless now, I might as well just end you here." He said, while removing her mask. He reached into his pouch, as his hand started to turn a small piece of clay into a small spider. He then held out his arm with the spider bomb clay in his hand, "Open wide." He said. Yugao kept turning her head to the side avoiding him from doing so. He kept trying to force the clay bomb into her mouth, but he kept missing due to her struggling. By now, he was starting to get annoyed by her, "Hold still you bitch." He grabbed her head with his other hand and kept her still. He then slid his hand down to her nose and squeezed it to keep her from breathing through it. She couldn't hold it anymore, as she opened her mouth to breath, "That a girl." He said, but then he was sent flying toward the Hokage monument from being kicked by Naruto. He quickly grabbed Yugao and kicked the clone of Deidara, which caused him to lose its grip on her. Naruto wrapped his arm around her shoulder, as he pulled her with him. Then the clone started to light up like it did earlier, "Damn it." Naruto said, as he quickly jumped off the building with Yugao still in his grasp. Deidara was standing on top of the monument, as he grinned knowing that he fell for it. Naruto landed on the ground, but then right where he landed, that spot started to light up. He looked down at the ground, "Damn it, hold on!" He warned her, as he wrapped both his arms around Yugao as if it was a hug. Then the spot he was on exploded, which triggered more that were nearby causing more explosions. Deidara smiled, as he grabbed some more clay and turned it into a spear shaped object. He then threw the spear straight down toward where Naruto was standing. Yugao opened her eyes and saw that Naruto was holding onto her still, "Lord… I mean Naruto…"

"I'm fine Yugao… but are you…" He stopped what he was saying, while Yugao was looking at him with a curious look, "Naruto?" She saw that his eyes were wide. She then drifted her eyes down to see blood dripping to the ground, "Yugao… get out of here." He said.

She looked back up at him, "But it's my duty to aid you."

"And I'm ordering you to leave." He placed his left hand on her forehead and formed chakra into his hand, as Yugao was now gone.

"_Did he just teleport her?" _Deidara thought.

Naruto then grinned, as he disappeared as well, "What?" Deidara yelled.

"Gotcha." Deidara then looked behind him, but was punched right on his jaw. He was knocked off the cliff, while Naruto stood there, "Shadow Clone Jutsu." One clone appeared next to him. He held out his right hand, as the clone started to make a Rasengan.

"Damn it, when did he even use a clone back then?" Deidara asked himself, as he crashed into a building. He then shook his head, as he got up, but saw a bright light coming toward him, "What the hell is that? Is that chakra formed as a shuriken?"

"Wind Style: Rasenshuriken." Naruto said to himself, as it started to expand on Deidara, "It's over." Naruto said, but then the Rasenshuriken just suddenly vanished.

Deidara opened his eyes to see someone standing in front of him, while Naruto stood there with a shocked expression on his face. Deidara examined closely and realized that the person had black spiky hair, "What? So… you survived my explosion during our fight back then?" However, he ignored Deidara, as he disappeared.

"Fuck you." Deidara whispered to himself.

Naruto stood there looking down at Deidara wondering how he stopped his attack, "Well, we meet again…"

Naruto instantly turned around hearing that voice, as his eyes widened, "…Sas…uke…"

**A/N: Hello everyone, I decided to make all my chapters for this story to come around this long for each chapter. I know, I apologize for making the fight between Itachi and Naruto short, but it was something I had to get out of the way. And I'm planning to add Yugao to the harem since "volos" mentioned her name in their review. If you all appeal against that, let me know and why you say so. I still have a couple of more that I'm thinking of adding into the harem, but as you all know Tenten's in it. But, I'm thinking about adding a "few" of the following;**

**Temari**

**Ino**

**Shizune**

**Tsunade**

**Anko**

**Samui**

**SO, with those names mentioned, I'm making it a poll. So, vote again of whom you would like to see added in the harem. NOTE: Planning to add 3 possibly 4 more into it. Like in chapter one, vote by leaving a review.**

**ALSO another thing, I'm not going to post another chapter till I get some more reviews in, at least 7-10 more reviews. I see that thousands of people have read my story and that several people have added my story to their favs/alert list. With that done, please at least leave a review.**

**SO, if you want to see another chapter, REVIEW please.**


	4. NOTICE

**Okay guys, I know it has been along time since I've update lately. But I got some good news and bad news. First the bad news, I have decided not to add Tsunade to the harem for I came up with a sad part for her in this story. I apologize but I can see this working out. Good news is that I'm coming to an end for chapter 4. Also, there won't be another lemon scene until around like another couple chapters. Got to put some more action and so on into this. But I have come up with a couple of the girls to add in this harem.**

**Ino**

**Temari**

**I'm still thinking of whom to add in it, 1 or 2 possibly. And to those who wanted Yugao in it, I was already planning to have her in it from the beginning (Same thing goes to Tenten). So, just thought I would have this out on notice since it's been so long since you all have heard from me. Chapter 4 will be up in a couple days so I hope you're all looking forward to it. Those who have forgot the other girls I have been thinking of to add, I will mention one more time.**

**Shizune**

**Ayame (replacing Tsunade's place)**

**Anko**

**So, there you have it. Now, I will be getting back to the chapter now as I'm coming to an end on it. I hope everyone had a wonderful Christmas and new years (I know I'm late on saying it, but oh well. Better late then never.) :)**


	5. Chapter 4 official

**Hello everyone. First off, reason I said if you want to see next chapter leave a review is because more reviews I get (no flaming) encourages me to continue this story (Not trying to act selfish or anything). It's as simple as that. And yeah I know, I also was disappointed at myself for making Itachi and Naruto's fight short, but like I said earlier I had to get it out of the way. But enough talk, on with the story.**

_Font like this = talking in their minds._

**Chapter 4**

**Location: Leaf Village Main Gates.**

"How… do we… get out of here?" Izumo asked, while trying to withstand the pain coming from the needles. Hinata examined closely at the mirrors with her Byakugan, while Kiba kept trying to make an attempt to run.

"It's useless." Haku said, as he appeared in the mirror that Kiba was looking at. He threw a handful of needles straight at him, which pierced him in his legs. Kiba dropped to his knees, as the needles made him feel numb. Everyone ran to Kiba's side, while Haku through more needles down at them, which pierced everyone in the back.

Guy looked down at Kiba and then at Akamaru, "Let's try something a little different, Kiba I want you and Akamaru to do your tunneling fang while I go the opposite way and whoever breaks through will be the one to shatter the others and free everyone." Guy said.

Kiba then slowly got back up to his feet and looked at Akamaru, "All right, let's go Akamaru!" He yelled, while his dog changed form into a clone of Kiba. They then continued running and spun themselves at a ferocious speed. Guy then ran the opposite direction. Haku then looked back and forth between them, but then short after that all the mirrors were now showing Haku in all of them. "Dynamic Entry!" Guy yelled, as he jumped into the air and shot toward the mirror that was in front of him. As for Kiba, he was just inches away from crushing the mirror that lied up ahead, but he was stopped in his tracks from being pierced by some more needles. Both him and Akamaru crashed to the ground lying there in pain. The clone of Kiba disappeared, but revealed Akamaru.

"Kiba!" Hinata yelled, as she ran over to him. Izumo and Kotetsu remained where they were and then turned around to see that Guy was gone, "Where's Guy?"

They all heard laughing coming from outside the mirror prison, as they looked above to see that some of the mirrors were shattering, "He did it! He got out."

Kiba along with Hinata and Akamaru looked around to see that all the mirrors were shattering into pieces. Haku then appeared a good distance away from everyone realizing that he was going to lose this fight. Guy then landed back down next to Kiba and the others, "I think this fight's about over." Guy said, as he appeared in front of Haku. Guy then leaned down and kicked Haku in the chin, which sent him flying into the sky. Guy then appeared behind Haku in mid-air and wrapped his arms and legs around him. He started to spin fast, as they were diving back down, "Primary Lotus!" Guy yelled, as he slammed Haku into the ground headfirst. Guy then jumped away from Haku, which was planted in the ground, "You did it!" Kotetsu yelled.

"Yep, now that just leaves…" They all turned around to see Kakashi walking toward them.

"I see you all took care of him." Kakashi said. They all looked behind Kakashi to see Zabuza lying on the ground.

"Ah Kakashi, always handling things so easily. How about we have our duel now then?" Guy asked. Kakashi raised an eyebrow, "Now? But we're not done. And what if there's more to come?"

Guy let out a sigh, "How about a game of rock paper scissors?" Kakashi asked.

"Oh no, I will not fall for that again, you always win in that."

Kiba and all the others looked at the two with a sweat drop on their forehead, as the two rivals kept arguing of which duel to have.

"So this is what you leaf ninja do?" Everyone turned around to see a guy with orange spiky hair.

"Who are you?" Izumo asked.

"My name? Well… my name is Jugo."

"Jugo? I've never heard of you before." Kiba said.

"Well that's because I'm not a ninja in this village. I'm a partner of…" They all looked at Jugo cautiously, but then his skin started to turn dark, with black sclera in his eyes. His left arm started to change into a piston-like ram, "I'm Sasuke's partner."

When they all heard that, they stood their curious of what he was about to do. Jugo held out his left arm, as chakra started to shoot out of his elbow, which shot him right towards them.

**Location: Hokage Monument.**

"Sasuke… what are you doing here?"

"That's none of your business baka."

"Wait… I see… today's that day isn't it?"

"No, I came here for someone and it's not you."

"Well… whoever it is, I won't let you take anyone."

"Try and stop me then." They both glared at each other in the eye. They both slid their left hand into their pouch and grabbed a couple shurikens. They both threw them at each other at the same time, as the shurikens intercepted with one another. Sasuke quickly grabbed the handle of his sword and pulled it out, while Naruto grabbed a kunai out. They both jumped up into the air toward each other, as they both collided their weapons. They then jumped back away from each other landing back in the spot they once were from the start. They looked in each other's eyes with a death glare once again. Sasuke held out his sword to the side, as lightning started to surround it. He then swung his sword, as lightning shot right at Naruto. Naruto easily dodged it by jumping into the air. He looked down to see that Sasuke was gone, but then he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned his head to the side to see Sasuke, as he gripped tighter on his shoulder and threw him straight down to the ground. Sasuke landed back down on his two feet and looked over at Naruto who was getting back up to his feet. They looked at each other once again examining one another closely. Naruto walked to his right slowly, as Sasuke walked to his right as well. Short after, Sasuke charged right at Naruto once again, while Naruto did as well. Sasuke then approached close enough, as he started to deliver a series amount of punches, but Naruto easily dodged them. Once Naruto dodged one of his strikes, he then started to deliver a serious amount of punches as well. However, Sasuke ended up dodging them all with ease. Sasuke ducked avoiding a strike, as he shot his own arms back, **"Chidori Stream!"** Lightning started to surround his body, as it shot out striking Naruto in the process, in which Naruto jumped back a few feet avoiding from being hit by it again. Naruto fell to one knee, but instantly got back up.

"You know Naruto… I'm starting to regret not finishing you off back then. If I did, I could've achieved something that I was clinging for. But, I guess seeing how we're here now; I might as well finish you here."

Naruto looked up to realize that clouds started to cover the sun's light. It then started to rain, as lightning bolts were flashing out of the clouds. Sasuke held his arm up pointing at the clouds. Naruto looked down realizing that this was Sasuke's doing, **"Shadow Clone Jutsu." **About a dozen of Naruto clones appeared and charged after Sasuke. Seeing that the clones were approaching him, he had no choice but to break the jutsu for now. He brought his arm back down and shot his arms back again, **"Chidori Stream." **Lightning once again shot out everywhere from his body and struck the clones causing them to disappear. He looked back to where Naruto was, but realized that he wasn't there. He looked around and couldn't find him anywhere, nor feel his chakra. Then the ground that he was standing on started to open a bit, which he looked down and saw that Naruto came out from below and punched up on his chin. Sasuke was sent into the air, while Naruto jumped up after him. Sasuke turned his head to the side to see Naruto coming towards him. He snapped out of it stopping himself and shot back down to the ground leaving Naruto still in the air. Naruto looked down to see that he held his arm into the sky again. Then lightning started to flash like crazy above them. Naruto prevented himself from going any higher and looked up to see that something was coming out of the clouds.

"Sasuke!" He turned around, but was instantly punched across the face, which sent him flying. Naruto then saw that whatever was trying to come out of the clouds was no longer there. He then finally landed on the ground and saw that Sasuke was lying on the ground.

"Naruto!" He turned around to see that Sakura was coming up to him.

"Sakura what are you doing here?"

She stopped in front of him, "I came here to help. After all, he was both our teammate."

"I see… then we'll stop him together." They both smiled at each other.

"Are you two done?" Sasuke asked, as he stood a few feet away from them.

They turned around looking back at Sasuke, "Sasuke… why don't you come back to the village?" Naruto asked.

"Hmph, why should I? I despise this village since they made my brother kill our clan."

"But Sasuke… that was…"

"I don't care! Back then, when I found out that he killed the whole clan, I was planning to get revenge. I ended up hating my brother and I ended up killing him since I never found out the truth behind it all. But, now… when I found out the truth behind all of it, that the leaf village sent my brother out to eliminate them, I swore that I was going to destroy this village. Then, shortly after… I saw my brother again due to Kabuto's doing, and I felt those feelings that I once had for my brother… after years and years of hating him… I finally loved him again."

_Flashback_

"_Hey brother!"_

_Itachi turned around facing his little brother, "Will you teach me how to master throwing with the shurikens today?"_

"_Not today Sasuke."_

"_Aw… but you said that you would."_

"_I can't Sasuke, I have a mission to do."_

"_But you…"_

_Itachi placed his pointy finger on Sasuke's forehead, "I'm sorry Sasuke, maybe some other time." Itachi smiled._

_End of Flashback_

"I finally had those feelings returned to me and now… he's gone! But after seeing him again made me so happy back then how I always have been… but now he's gone once again. It's all… because of you… NARUTO!"

Naruto's eyes softened, "I had no choice Sasuke… he was being controlled and attacked me. Besides… after I defeated him he told me a couple things."

Sasuke listened closely, "First, I told him that I was sorry that it had to end up like this when I defeated him. But, he told me not to be, he said he was sorry and when I told him that I wished he did return to the village. He told me he would've if he were still alive. I also promised him something…"

Sasuke cocked an eyebrow, "Promised him what?"

"I promised him that I will fulfill the same promise I told Pain… that I will bring peace to this world."

Sasuke's eyes widened, but then returned to his normal blank expression, "I see… but I will never forgive you Naruto."

"Sasuke! How can you not forgive me if you're the one who killed him in the first place?" Naruto yelled.

"Enough talk Naruto." He folded his left arm up, **"Lightning Style: Chidori Senbon." **He swung his arm down, as little lightning bolts shot out toward Naruto. Sakura slammed her fist to the ground, as chunks of the ground came up into rocks, which caused the chidori senbons' ended up hitting the rocks.

"_I've got to take this out of the village." _Naruto thought. He grabbed a kunai from his pouch and threw it at Sasuke. Sasuke swung his sword at it, causing it to deflect off of it. He looked back in front, but was tackled by Naruto, which they both disappeared leaving Sakura behind. She looked at where Sasuke and Naruto once were, "Wha… Damn it Naruto." She said to herself, and ran down the path from the monument.

**Location: Village's Main Entrance.**

Juugo was panting heavily and was barely able to keep up with everyone, but then he realized that Sasuke had left the village. He looked up at Kakashi and everyone else, "Well, looks like it's time for me to go." He said, and disappeared in a poof of smoke.

"Damn it, he's gone." Guy said.

"Don't worry, we held up our duty. We should report to Naruto." Kakashi suggested. Guy along with Kiba and Hinata nodded, as they ran back into the village making their way back to the Hokage's office.

**Location: Hidden Leaf Forrest.**

Both Naruto and Sasuke were rolling around the ground once they appeared. Sasuke slammed into a tree, which caused him to stop him from going any further. Naruto was sliding on the ground, but started to come to a halt shortly. Sasuke quickly got up, as did Naruto. They looked at each other from a distance, while Sasuke grabbed his sword. Naruto charged at him, while Sasuke held out his sword and pointed it at him not moving at all. **"Shadow Clone Jutsu." **There were now a couple of clones of Naruto, one on each side of him. Sasuke threw his sword into the ground as electricity shot out of his sword and to the ground, which shot at Naruto. They didn't see it coming, as the lightnings on the ground stroke them, which cause the clones to disappear. Naruto collapsed to the ground, as the electricity was stunning his body. Sasuke stood there with a grin on his face, but then Naruto vanished to reveal a log. "A substitute? Damn it." Sasuke said, as he looked around. Sasuke closed his eyes, but then opened them quickly to reveal his sharingan.

"Too late Sasuke!" He turned around to see Naruto, but was sent flying from taking a punch from him. He slammed into a tree, in which prevented him from going any further. He slid down the tree and sat down, as he looked up to see Naruto a few yards from him. "Sasuke… why are you doing this? You and I both know that none of us will win."

"You're wrong… Naruto." Sasuke slowly got back up to his feet and then looked back at Naruto. Naruto looked back to see his sword still planted to the ground, "You know Sasuke… you always refuse to listen at times and realize that others are right." Sasuke just kept looking at him. They looked at each other with a serious look, as a plant came out of the ground in front of both of them.

"Sasuke, return back to base." Zetsu said.

Sasuke let out a sigh, "Fine." He replied in a disappointed tone. He looked back at Naruto, "Until next time Naruto." Both Sasuke and Zetsu vanished. Naruto gritted his teeth seeing how this is the second time Sasuke got away, "Damn it Sasuke!"

"Naruto!" He turned around seeing Sakura running at him.

"Oh… hey…"

**WHAAM**

Sakura had just punched him smack on the jaw sending him crashing into a tree. Naruto was now leaning against a tree, as he lifted his head up and rubbed the back of his head. He opened his eyes to see a frustrated Sakura stomping her way toward him. She stopped in front of him and grabbed him by the collar of his jacket and lifted him up into the air, "Why did you leave me behind?" She yelled.

"I… ugh… just had to… get him away from the village."

"Even if so, why didn't you bring me with you?"

"Well… three takes too much." Sakura raised an eyebrow, as a vein popped on her forehead. She slammed him against the tree, which made him cough. He looked at her to see tears forming in her eyes, "You had me worried." He just kept looking into her eyes feeling sorry for not warning her in the first place back then, "I'm sorry Sakura." He whipped the tears off her face and wrapped his arms around her embracing her into a hug. She rested her head on his right shoulder and squeezed him hard, causing him to lose his breath, "Don't go off without warning me first." Naruto was struggling trying to break free so he could catch his breath. Sakura brought her head up, and saw that his face was blue. She quickly let go of him, as he started to take in deep breaths.

"You… squeeze… too hard." He said.

"Sorry." She replied. They looked at each other for a moment in silence, "Let's get back to the village." Naruto suggested. Sakura nodded, as they walked off heading to their destination. Naruto instantly stopped, while Sakura kept walking up ahead. He looked around feeling that something was off.

"So, Naruto… what should we do when we get back to the village?" Sakura asked, but then realized that he wasn't next to her. She turned around seeing that he was a few yards away, "Naruto? What's wrong?"

Naruto turned around looking toward Sakura's direction, but then saw that the air was being twisted as if it was about to reveal something. Once it started to open, it showed a guy wearing a mask that was orange with several layers on it. He was wearing a black cloak with red clouds on it and was also wearing the hood over his head. He also had two swords attached to his back. Sakura was also seeing this, as for Naruto, his eyes widened.

"It's time for you… Naruto, to come with me." Madara said, as he started to walk slowly toward him. Naruto was just standing there as if he was frozen, "Ma… Madara… Uchiha." Naruto muttered.

"Oh, how kind of you to know my name." He replied. He stopped in front of Naruto and placed his hand on Naruto's left shoulder.

"Naruto!" Sakura yelled, as she charged toward Madara. Behind the mask of Madara's, he was grinning at how foolish she was being.

"You're not taking Naruto!" She held her arm back, as Madara quickly back handed her sending her far back to where she once was.

"Sakura!" Naruto slid around Madara, but was instantly grabbed by the shoulder and slammed against the tree.

"I'm afraid I can't let you go to her. Because you're time has come and we've waited long enough." Naruto looked at Madara with anger in his eyes.

"Oh, are you mad? Do you want to kill me here so you can go aid your friend?" Madara asked. Naruto quickly punched Madara in his mask, but showed no aftermath from it. Not a scratch, not a mark, no nothing. Madara grabbed Naruto by the neck lifting him up in the air and slammed him to the ground (choke slam). He let go leaving Naruto lying in a crater made from his impact to the ground. He just looked down at Naruto with a blank expression, "You don't stand a chance Naruto."

Naruto looked up at him and then closed his eyes. He took this chance, as he started to absorb some nature energy. Madara gave him a wondering look behind his mask, "What are you thinking?"

Naruto opened his eyes to reveal his sage mood, "Ah, so you're not going to go down without a fight huh?" Madara asked.

"I'm not going anywhere, and what you just did to Sakura… I'm going to make sure you pay." He replied, as he quickly jumped back to his feet and swung his fist at Madara, which he easily dodged.

"Naruto, no matter how hard you try, you can't win."

"Shut up!" He yelled, as he swung his arm at him but ended up sliding right through his entire body. He was now behind Madara, "What the hell?"

Madara turned around and looked at him, "I told you Naruto you can't win. You're father may have won against me all those years ago, but without his abilities that you have not yet achieved, you won't be able to land a single hit on me."

Naruto's eyes widened, "You… fought… with my father?"

"Yes, and like I just said, without his abilities. You can not win."

Naruto gritted his teeth, "I'll prove you wrong!" He started to launch several punches at him, but Madara simply dodged every one of them.

"You may have defeated Nagato and the six paths of Pain, and you may also be the sixth Hokage. But, I am far stronger then Nagato and way out of your league. So, why bother?" Madara asked, as he kept dodging Naruto's strikes. Naruto didn't say a word, as he formed a Rasengan in his hand without Madara even knowing. He slammed the Rasengan on Madara's gut. Naruto pulled his hand away to see no mark on him at all, "What the hell?" Naruto asked. Madara looked down at where he slammed the Rasengan on him and then looked back at him. He grinned behind his mask and smirked, "My turn." Madara pulled back his arm and shot it back at Naruto punching him in the gut, which sent him soaring away with quick speed. Naruto was crashing through the trees, as Madara appeared behind him and kneed him in the back sending him up into the sky. Naruto's head was tilted up facing the sky, as his eyes were closed as well. Madara appeared above him and kicked him straight on his face, which sent him crashing into the ground causing a massive dust cloud. Naruto arched his back and started to cough out some blood. Madara shot himself down and stomped both of his feet on Naruto's stomach, which cause the dust cloud to become thinker.

_Back to Sakura_

She was finally starting to get back up to her feet and looked over to where the dust cloud is. She couldn't exactly see to well since it was still pretty thick. Once the cloud started to clear slightly, she could see two shadows within it. She saw one person standing up with the other person in his hand being held by the neck. Since it was starting to come clear now, her eyes widened seeing that Madara was holding Naruto by the neck. Madara pulled back his other arm and shot out punching Naruto hard in the gut, which caused him to cough out some more blood.

"Naruto!" Sakura yelled.

Madara grinned behind his mask and threw Naruto forward making him slam against a tree. Sakura ran toward Naruto, but was instantly stopped. Madara was right there in front of her eyes looking down at her. Sakura was looking up at him with fear in her eyes, as her body was starting to tremble. Madara reached back behind him grabbing the handle of one of his swords. He unsheathed it and pulled it up in front of him pointing the tip of it right at Sakura's neck. She pushed the sword away and attempted to punch him in the gut, but Madara quickly kneed her in the gut making her jump a bit. He then elbowed her on her back causing her to fall to the ground on her hands and knees. Her whole body was starting to shake feeling hopeless. Naruto opened his eyes seeing that Madara was no longer near him, but instead he looked where Sakura was and realized that he was in front of her. He looked closer to see that Madara had his sword in his hand and that Sakura was completely hopeless. Madara held up his hand holding the sword upside to where it was pointing down at her back. Naruto could see what was about to occur, "No! Stop!" He yelled, but Madara slammed his arm down making the sword to stab into her back and out from her stomach. Naruto was sitting there with his eyes widened in fear and his body shivering. Madara pulled out his sword and sheathed it back into its holder, as he turned around looking at Naruto just sitting there. Naruto's eyes were shaking not believing what he just saw. Madara walked slowly back over to Naruto who was still shaking in his spot. Soon after, Madara stopped in front of him and looked down at him, "Now, let's go before I decide to kill all your precious friends." He examined closely and realized that Naruto's eyes were now a crimson color. Red chakra started to flow out of his body and completely surround him. Madara quickly jumped back a bit to avoid from any strike that may have occurred. Naruto's teeth grew bigger and sharper, as his whisker marks grew thicker and darker. By now, Naruto's body was now showing the nine-tails cloak, but then the chakra from it started to burn right through his skin. Shortly after, his whole body was now covered by the nine-tails chakra and mixed with his own blood. His eyes characteristics were now gone only to reveal empty glowing circles, which was surrounded by a black mask of chakra. Madara was standing there with a grin behind his mask, "Of course, rely on the nine-tail's power to help you. This is going to be interesting." Madara charged at the now four-tailed Naruto, as he landed a quick hit on its head. The four-tailed Naruto launched its right arm grabbing a hold of Madara and squeezing him tight. Madara didn't show any reaction to it, as the four tails slammed him into the ground causing a massive dust cloud explosion to blur the vision. The four tails just stood there on all fours, but was smashed to the ground from taking a kick to the back of the head from Madara. However, the four tails got up instantly, as one of its tails flicked over and stroke Madara on his mask. His head was turned to the side after taking the hit, but soon after that his mask started to crack. _"Damn it, I can't reveal my face yet. Especially when he's being possessed by the nine-tails. I guess I'll just have to keep using that technique then." _The four tails launched its arm again right at Madara, but instead of making an impact, it went right through him. Madara then appeared next to the four tails and kicked it on its back causing it to crash to the ground once again. The four tails was just about to grab him until it came to a sudden halt. Madara stood there just inches from being grabbed by it. The nine-tail's chakra started to erupt all over the field, which caused Madara to get pushed back away from it.

**"What do you think you're doing kid!" The Nine-tails yelled.**

"I'm… not… going to let… you take… control of me!"

**"You can't win without my help kid! This is Madara we're dealing with!"**

"And I… will win with… my own power!"

The nine-tail's chakra and Naruto's blood started to fade away, _"Hmm… he took control? This is rather interesting." _Madara thought. Once the chakra and blood faded, Naruto was back to his normal look, but his entire body was completely covered in burns. He was barely able to stand on his two feet, but he took quick deep breaths trying to keep him up. He looked over at Madara, as Madara just stood there, "Well, I'm impressed that you managed to control the nine-tails. But, you should've let him take control of you. Who knows, you may have actually had a chance against me if you relied on it for power. But, oh well, that jinchuuriki belongs to me." He appeared in front of Naruto and kneed him in the gut, which caused Naruto to cough up some blood and fell to the ground in pain. Naruto's vision was blurry, but he managed to see Madara one last time just standing there in front of him. Shortly after, Naruto passed out. Madara looked down at him, but just then his masked cracked in half and fell to the ground, "Well, looks like I'm more revealing without my mask." His eyes were showing his sharingan, as his black spiky hair extended back down his shoulders. He picked Naruto up and tossed him over his shoulder and vanished. Sakura slowly but weak lifted her head up and saw that they were gone, _"No… Naruto." _She said, but collapsed onto the ground again and passed out.

**Location: Unknown.**

Madara appeared with Naruto still over his shoulder in the base where the gigantic king hell statue is. He walked over to the middle placing Naruto on the ground, as he left the room. As soon as he did, he saw Kisame and Zetsu walking over to him, "Well, I see you two already know?"

"Yeah, let's get this over with." They all walked back into the room and realized that Naruto was missing.

"What? Where is he?" Madara yelled. They all looked around the room and couldn't see him anywhere.

"He's gone! Kisame go get him!" Madara ordered.

"All right." He replied and disappeared out of the base entirely.

**Location: Leaf Forrest.**

Naruto was running back to where he had his fight with Madara to find Sakura. He came to a stop to see the after effects of the short battle he had and looked over to the side and saw Sakura lying there covered in blood. He ran to her and dropped to his knees, "Sakura… wake up." No answer. He looked at all the blood that she had loss. He then tilted his head placing his ear on her chest. His eyes widened since he couldn't hear a beat anywhere. He scooped her up in his arms and jumped up to a tree, as he kept jumping from tree to tree making his way back to the village.

**Location: Hokage's Office.**

"He's not here." Kiba said.

Kakashi walked around the room and realized that it was a little off, "Guy."

"Yes Kakashi?"

"Go to the rooftop and tell me if something looks odd."

"Will do." He said, as he ran out of the room. Kakashi walked to the desk and looked out the window. He examined the sight from left to right, but then his eyes widened. Kiba and Hinata realized his sudden reaction, "Kakashi sensei?" Hinata asked.

"It's Naruto and he doesn't look to good. We need to get outside quick!" He said, as they all ran out of the room.

"Lord Hokage?" A villager asked. Naruto could barely manage to keep on going any further.

"Are you all right Hokage?" Another villager asked. By now, Naruto's body started to weaken, as all the villagers that were close looked at him.

"What's going on Lord Hokage? Is that girl okay?" Another villager asked, but referred to Sakura by using the term girl. Naruto couldn't take it anymore; he came to a complete stop. The villagers examined him closely. Naruto's eyes shut, as his legs gave up on him. He lost his grip with Sakura, as they both fell. But, luckily Kakashi appeared in the knick of time and caught Sakura with his arms. Kiba and Hinata grabbed Naruto by his shoulders before he could hit the ground; "We need to get them to the hospital." Kakashi said. Kakashi and the others realized that the villagers were in shock, "Don't worry everyone, they'll be fine." Kakashi replied. Him along with Kiba and Hinata made their way to the hospital.

**Hospital**

Kakashi slammed the front doors opened to make the nurses/doctors gasp, "We need these two put in an ER room immediately!" Kakashi shouted. Kiba and Hinata walked in right behind Kakashi. A couple of doctors came rushing to Kakashi with a stretcher, in which they took Naruto from him and placed him on the stretcher. A couple of other doctors came rushing to Kiba and Hinata with another stretcher and also placed Sakura on the stretcher. The doctors rushed over down the halls taking them to an ER room.

"What happened?" Kakashi, Kiba, and Hinata turned around to see Tsunade behind them.

"We have no idea, all I saw was Naruto walking around the village with Sakura in his arms. Sakura was covered in blood and Naruto's body was completely covered in wounds." Kakashi said.

"What? We need to find out what really happened."

"Well, those wounds on Naruto… I'm assuming it was the nine-tail's doing." Kakashi said.

Tsunade's eyes widened, "And the wound on Sakura… may have killed her." Kakashi mentioned.

Tsunade darted down the hallway and looked at the cards next to the door to find which one's Sakura. Kakashi and the others ran after her hoping that what Kakashi said wasn't true. _"Sakura you better not be…" _Tsunade thought. She came to a stop and saw a paper with Naruto's name on it. She looked at the door next to it and saw Sakura's name on it. She slammed the door open and saw Sakura laying bed with blood soaking the sheets. She ran to Sakura's side and placed her hand on her chest to look for a beat. She slid it inch by inch and couldn't find a beat. She started to leak green colored chakra to her hands trying to heal her but it was no good. "Come on Sakura!" She forced more chakra to her hands speeding up the healing process, "Sakura you…" Tsunade felt a hand on her shoulder, which caused her to stop. She turned around to see Kakashi with Kiba and Hinata. Kakashi shook his head, while Tsunade didn't like it, "You know… she's still young. And she never got to live life to the fullest." Kakashi and the others bowed their head, "If Naruto saw her like this… he would completely lose it." Tsunade said. She placed both her hands over Sakura's stomach, as blue colored chakra surrounded her hands. Kakashi's eyes widened, "Lady Tsunade…"

"No, I want to do this. Please wait outside." She ordered.

Kakashi and the others nodded, as all their looks softened feeling sad about this. They walked out the door, as Kakashi closed it.

"Hurry up and get to the Hokage, he needs some emergency treating!" A doctor shouted. Kakashi and the others looked to the side to see five doctors rushing over to Naruto's room. They all opened the door and went rushing into the room. Kakashi walked over to Naruto's room and opened the door, but one of the doctors saw him, "Sorry, no visitors right now." Kakashi sighed and closed the door standing out in the hall with Kiba and Hinata.

_Time Skip: 1 hour later._

The three were still in the hallway, but then Kakashi walked back into Sakura's room to see Tsunade lying on the ground. He bowed his head and walked over to her. He picked her up in his arms and walked out of the room. Hinata and Kiba saw Tsunade in Kakashi's arms. Their eyes started to form tears, "Kiba! Hinata! Kakashi sensei!" They all turned around to see Tenten running toward them. She stopped in front of them and saw Tsunade in Kakashi's arms, "Is Lady Tsunade…" They all turned their heads to the side with a sad look. "She's gone Tenten, she sacrificed her life for Sakura. Just like Chiyo did for Gaara back then." Kakashi said.

Tenten's eyes softened, "I'm sure once Naruto is better, he'll give her a proper funeral." Kakashi mentioned.

Tenten's instincts picked up, "Naruto?" She looked to her right to see a door with a tag on the side of it with Naruto's name on it. She slammed the door opened, "Wait Tenten, you're not allowed to go in there." Kiba said. However, she was stopped before she could go in any further by one of the doctors, "I'm sorry ma'am you're not allowed in here." The doctor said. Tenten looked around the doctor to see the other ones surrounding Naruto. She tried to go in, but the doctor held her back, "What parts of you're not allowed to come in do you not get ma'am?"

"But I have to see him! I just have to!" She yelled, as she kept trying to push her way through.

"Kiba pull her back will you?" Kakashi asked. Kiba nodded and walked up to her placing his hands on both her shoulders. "One of his wounds just opened and he's losing more blood!" One of the doctors shouted. Tenten's eyes widened, as did everyone else. She pushed through the doctor and ran to the bed. She looked over one of the doctor's shoulders and saw that the wound on Naruto's stomach opened, as blood started pouring out. "Naruto!" She screamed.

"Miss, you have to leave now!" One of the doctors said. Tenten took a couple steps back, "We need to close his wound now!" Tenten walked backwards out of the room and closed the door. She remained in front of the door just staring at it, "Tenten." Kakashi called out, but she just ignored him and remained looking at the door.

"Kakashi sensei!" Everyone turned around to see Shikamaru and the rest of Naruto's closest friends. "So I take it that you all heard huh?" Kakashi asked.

"Yeah, is he all right?" Shikamaru asked.

"Ugh… well… he's rather in a dangerous position right now. One of his wounds opened is suffering a lot of blood loss."

"Who was he fighting…" Everyone heard a door open and turned their attention to Sakura's door to see that she was out of bed, "It was Madara Uchiha." She answered.

"Sakura, shouldn't you…"

"I'll be fine, thanks to Lady Tsunade." She replied, as tears started to pour down her cheeks. Everyone then realized by what she meant, as they all bowed their heads. Sakura lifted her head up, "See… what happened was."

_Flashback_

"_Sasuke… why don't you come back to the village?" Naruto asked._

"_Because, this village is the one that turned me against my brother! They made him kill our entire clan. And now he's gone once again and it was all because of you… Naruto!" _

"_Sasuke I had no choice, he turned on us, and I wish he didn't. I was happy to see how he decided to take sides. But, I bet, if it was the real Itachi… that he would have taken sides with us. Due to Kabuto's control, Kabuto wouldn't allow it."_

"_Shut up! I was so happy to see my brother again and you ended up killing him!"_

"_But Sasuke, why are you accusing me when you were the one who really killed him?"_

"_Enough talk Naruto, I'm going to kill you either way, whether it's today, tomorrow, whenever. I will kill you!" _

_Few minutes later_

_Naruto grabbed Sasuke and disappeared, "Damn it Naruto!" Sakura yelled, and ran down the monument. _

_Moments later_

"_Naruto!" Sakura shouted. He turned around to see Sakura running at him, "Oh… hey…" He was sent flying into a tree from Sakura's punch. _

_Skip_

"_It's time for you to come with me… Naruto." Madara said._

"_Ma… Madara Uchiha…"_

_End of Flashback._

"That's basically what happened. But, last I remember… was that he attacked me."

"So, Madara huh? I should've guessed. And by the looks of it, the wounds on his body are from him and also the nine-tails taking over him." Kakashi said.

Everyone's eyes widened, "You mean… he turned into that…" Kakashi nodded before Lee could finish his statement. The doors opened, as everyone turned their attention to it, "The Hokage…" Everyone gave the doctors a serious look, "Is going to be all right." Everyone sighed in relief, as for Tenten, she ran into the room again. Everyone just looked at her that was until the door closed. Tenten stopped as soon as she walked in and looked at Naruto who was barely even breathing. She slowly walked over to him and stopped by his bedside. She tilted her head ever so slightly to the side looking down at him, "Naruto… thank goodness you're all right." Tears started to escape her eyes and roll down her cheeks, "I don't know what I would've done if you were never… here. I've had these feelings for you that I never bothered to show. The way you protected me from Neji and stood up for me made me feel even better inside. And, all those times I've seen you with a girl… I see how you treat them. Neji just isn't the guy like you." She looked at him breathing slowly, "What I'm trying to say Naruto… is that I love you." Her tears started to hand from her cheeks, but didn't last long as they started to fall on his body. She placed her hand on his forehead and brushed it back into his hair. She smiled down at him, as her tears slowly dropped onto him one by one.

_Outside the room_

"Just one thing, he shouldn't be put in any fighting activity for a couple days. Those burns were extremely terrible." The doctor said, but then he looked to see Tsunade in his arms, "What happened to Lady Tsunade?"

"She sacrificed herself to save Sakura." The doctor's look softened.

"So, are we able to visit Naruto now?" Choji asked. The doctor looked around Kakashi to see everyone else, "Didn't one of your friends went running in?"

"Yes." Lee answered. Then the doctor nodded giving them permission to. Everyone quickly went into the room, while Kakashi remained out in the hall. The whole gang was now standing on each side of the bed.

"Man, to see Naruto like this… just makes me feel bad." Shikamaru said.

"All that youth in Naruto is being drained out of him." Lee said, as his eyes were watering. Everyone looked at Lee with a confused expression. Neji leaned toward Lee lined up to his ear, "Lee, I think now's not the time to talk about youth or whatever else you say." He whispered. Neji then turned his attention to Tenten to see how she was acting toward Naruto. He could see the tears in her eyes and her sad expression on her face. He saw how her eyes were half opened and could realize how she really felt.

"Naruto…" That was all Sakura could think of to say. Shino was his usual self and just stood there quietly, but he truly was actually feeling bad for Naruto. The doctor walked in and cleared his throat to get everyone's attention, in which he did, "I think you all should go home, the Hokage will be just fine." Everyone nodded and made their way to the door, "It's… okay doctor…" Hearing that voice made everyone turn around to see Naruto awake. All their eyes lit up and rushed back over to Naruto, "Naruto!" Some of his friends yelled. He leaned up and turned himself to where his legs were hanging off the bed. The doctor jumped a bit, "Lord Hokage, you shouldn't…"

"I'll be fine." He said, as he lowered his feet to the ground and stood up. Tenten was the first to do anything, as she jumped at him and wrapped her arms around him embracing each other into a hug. Both Ino and Sakura cocked an eyebrow, as their mood went from happy to jealousy. Naruto blushed slightly, but he wrapped his arms around her as well. Ino and Sakura now were just boiled to the top with smoke coming out of their ears, "Ugh… Sakura are you all…" Sakura punched Lee right in the face, which cut him off. Naruto looked at the others with Tenten still wrapped around his arms, "Um… you all didn't have to wait here for me."

"You're right, we didn't have to but we chose to." Shikamaru said. Naruto couldn't think of anything to say, "Okay, you got me there." He replied. He looked over at Sakura, "Oh, you're feeling better Sakura?" He asked.

Sakura's eyes softened knowing he wasn't going to like what he was going to hear, "Um… about that Naruto." Everyone's eyes softened and bowed their heads, "I was… actually dead." Naruto's eyes widened, "But… thanks to Lady Tsunade… I'm back."

Naruto smiled, "Oh, where is she anyway?" He asked. Sakura bit her lower lip, "She's gone Naruto." She answered. Naruto's eyes widened and started to tremble. He unwrapped his arms off Tenten, "Where is she right now?" He asked in an anger tone. Naruto stood there waiting for an answer, but shortly he was starting to get impatient, "Where is she?" He shouted and demanded to know.

Everyone jumped a bit due to how loud he was, "Out in the hallway." Sakura answered.

Naruto went storming out of the room leaving everyone else behind. Once he stepped out of the room, he saw Kakashi standing there with Tsunade in his arms. He instantly stopped in his tracks completely frozen. Kakashi looked at Naruto, "Naruto… she sacrificed herself for…"

"I know. We will give her a proper funeral." Naruto said, which cut Kakashi off. Kakashi nodded, as he walked down the hall and to the lobby. When Kakashi was out of sight and that everyone was still in the room, Naruto's eyes started to form tears in them.

"It's all my fault… first it was old man Sarutobi. Then it was pervy sage… and now granny…"

"Naruto…" He turned around to see Sakura along with everyone else.

"What?" He asked.

"It's not your fault Na…"

"It is my fault! You see? You tell me how you wanted me to let my friends help me if they wanted and so I did. Now look, you came into help, but you ended up dying which was my entire fault. After that, I bring us back to the village and granny sacrificed her life for you. But, I failed either way, I lost someone and it was my fault."

Everyone remained quiet since they had nothing to say, "You see? This is why I said I want to handle my own problems! For now on… I…" Naruto stopped, as he felt someone's hand on his shoulder.

"Naruto Uzumaki, your Hokage rank has been revoked." His eyes widened and turned around to see that it was Danzo. Everyone's eyes widened, while some of them gasped, "What?" Naruto asked.

"I said you're no longer Hokage, but you will be known as the sixth. You just won't be able to do anything. As for now, you're going to turn out to be an ANBU." Danzo said.

"No! I finally reached my goal and I refuse to…"

"You don't have a say so in this Naruto. I have already talked with the council and we all realized you don't have what it takes to be a Hokage."

Naruto stood there wide-eyed, "So, now that you're considered an ANBU, we assigned you to team up with Yugao. And to let you all know, we've came up with the seventh Hokage already."

Naruto's body twitched, "Who is it?" He asked.

"The seventh Hokage is… I."

All of Naruto's friends could see that he was filled with anger. Sakura was the first to react, "I'm going to…" Sakura grabbed Naruto's right arm to prevent him from doing anything stupid. Naruto turned his head to the side to see Sakura holding him back, "Let me go Sakura!"

"No Naruto. You need to stop before you get yourself in trouble." She replied.

Naruto started to take control, but Lee, Neji, and Shikamaru joined in to hold him back. Danzo stood there looking at Naruto, "This is what we meant by how you don't have what it takes." Naruto gritted his teeth and growled in anger, "What makes you think you have what it takes to be Hokage?" Naruto asked.

Danzo chuckled at his question, "Naruto… you may have saved the Leaf village from Pain, but I could've taken care of him without a problem."

"Then why didn't you do so?" Naruto asked.

"Because… I wasn't in the village at the time. And let me show you young Naruto." Danzo lifted up the small bandage that was covering his right eye up just a tad bit to reveal the sharingan. Naruto's eyes widened not believing what he was seeing. He only thought that Itachi, Sasuke, Madara, and Kakashi had the sharingan, but in front of his eyes, he was seeing a fifth person with the sharingan. Danzo lowered his bandage to cover up his eye completely, "You see Naruto, that's nothing what you saw. All these bandages over my body yet have to reveal my true self. And also, I'm wiser then you'll ever be. I know how to handle the position of Hokage then you do." Naruto couldn't take it anymore, as he released a shockwave of his chakra, which caused everyone that was holding him back to loose their grip and get blown back. Danzo raised his left eyebrow, "Just to warn you Naruto, if you even try anything on me. Just know I can have you arrested."

Naruto bent his arm back, but Danzo appeared behind Naruto and folded his arm against his back, "I'll give you one last warning. Try anything else, I'll have you put in jail."

Everyone decided to stay back, while Naruto was insanely going mad in his mind. He started to calm down and let out a sigh, "Fine." Danzo grinned and let go of his arm. Naruto didn't turn around or anything, but he walked down the hallway leaving everyone behind. Sakura, Tenten, Ino, Shikamaru, and Lee decided to go after him, as they took off running down the hall. The others that stood behind glared at Danzo, which he realized that they were. He just didn't turn around to look back at them. Naruto was outside the hospital and continued his way farther away.

"Naruto!" Sakura called out. However, Naruto ignored her and started to pick up the pace.

"Naruto please wait!" Tenten shouted. Once again though, he ignored the calls. Lee by now had a light bulb appear in his mind and started to chase after Naruto with greater speed leaving the others behind. Naruto could feel Lee catching up to him, as he stopped. However, Lee didn't stop and was just a few feet away from closing in on him. Lee reached out just inches away from getting a hold on him, but Naruto elbowed Lee in the gut causing him to bend forward, which caused him to lose his breath. Sakura and the others eyes widened seeing that Naruto just hurt one of his friends. Naruto turned around facing Lee and grabbed him by the collar of his jounin vest with both of his hands, "Naruto… what's wrong with you?" Lee asked. Naruto ignored him and threw him towards the others. Shikamaru and Ino caught both of Lee's arms, "Naruto! What's…"

"Nothing's wrong with me, I want you all to stop following me and leave me alone." He said, cutting Tenten off. Naruto then shot his head up and swung his arm back, but Guy who caught his arm stopped him, "Naruto, what do you think you're doing?" Guy asked.

Naruto was starting to get annoyed by everyone. He looked to the side and quickly kicked Guy in his gut, which caused him to lose his grip on him. Naruto then threw a smoke bomb to the ground, as it exploded into a giant red smokescreen to block everyone's sight. Shortly after, the smoke cleared and everyone saw that Naruto was gone.

"Where did he go?" Ino asked, as everyone started to look around.

"He couldn't have gone to far, he's still in the village. So, let's split up and look for him." Shikamaru said.

"Right." Sakura and the others replied, as they took their own paths.

**Location: Naruto's Apartment.**

Naruto appeared at his door, _"Hopefully Konan's not home. Hope she's still on her mission."_

He opened the door and walked in, as he closed the door behind him. He walked into the living room and realized that it was still left the same from before. He sighed in relief, "Well, looks like I found you." Naruto' eyes widened hearing that voice. He turned around to see Kisame, "What… how did you…"

"You're probably trying to ask how I got in the village without letting anyone know. Well, like before, years ago when I came here with Itachi. I simply hid my chakra to prevent anyone from sensing me."

"I see…"

"Oh, you don't seem scared. Rather, you seem frustrated at something or someone."

"Yeah…"

"Well, apart from being enemies, who is it that you're mad at?"

"Well, first of all, the council revoked my rank of Hokage and made me an ANBU. They said I'd still be known as the sixth Hokage though. They said I don't have what it takes to be Hokage."

Kisame grinned, "And who's the new Hokage?"

Naruto gritted his teeth, "Danzo." He said with a low tone. Kisame's eyes widened, "Danzo? Ah, that's interesting."

"I told him I would get back at him one day for this, and I'm not going back on my word."

Kisame then thought of a wonderful idea, "Hmm… so you want to get revenge on Danzo huh?"

"Yes."

"Then how about you come back with me and we'll have a little chat with Madara."

Naruto's eyes widened, "Do I have a choice in this?" Kisame shook his head, as Naruto let out a sigh, "Give me a couple of days and I'll let you know."

Kisame's grin widened, "Fine, I'll be back to hear your answer. Until then, I'll talk to Madara about this."

Naruto nodded, as Kisame disappeared. Naruto took off his sage robes and hung it up on the rack. He then walked to the bedroom and unzipped his jacket. He took it off and tossed it onto the bed. Then he lifted his black shirt up and off him, as he tossed that onto the bed as well. He looked around to see that the light in his apartment started to fade. Outside the window, he realized that the sun was setting. A sigh escaped his mouth, as he made his way to the bathroom. He turned the cold handle of the sink on, as cold water started to come out of the faucet. He put his hands together and held it under the faucet, as the water started to fill his hands. Once he got enough of it, he leaned his head down and brought his hands up to splash the water on his face. The water on his face slid down it, as he lifted his head up to look at himself in the mirror, _"Am… I making the right choice?" _He thought.

"**Look here kid, they took your position as Hokage away. You just became Hokage two days ago."**

"_I know, but… if I take up Kisame's offer… I'm just going to turn out like Sasuke."_

"**This is what you do kid, get your revenge on Danzo. After that, leave the Akatsuki because they know once you get your revenge on him, they'll just kill you. If you didn't realize, Danzo is a major threat to the Akatsuki. And when they see that you got rid of him, they'll just take me away from you which you'll die afterwards."**

"_I see."_

"**But just take this as a warning, if you kill Danzo. You'll become a criminal to the village." **

"_I know, the village is nothing I can't handle."_

"**No, not just the leaf village. You got the Cloud village, Sand, and all the others." **

"_I'll just have to think about this." _

**Location: Unknown.**

Madara was just walking down the hall to have a little chat with Sasuke, but a puddle of water appeared in front of him. The water rose up into a human shape, which turned out to be Kisame.

"I see that you failed on bringing the nine-tails back." Madara said.

"Well, about that… I actually spoke with him. And just to fill you in with the news, Danzo has become the seventh Hokage. They revoked Naruto's from being Hokage and made him an ANBU."

Madara's eye widened, "You're telling me that Danzo is now in charge?"

"Yes, but… Naruto told me he wanted to seek revenge on him. So, what I was thinking is that we have him join us and let him get rid of Danzo for us."

"Hmm… I like where this is going. But one problem, if we let him join us… Sasuke won't like it at all one bit."

"All we have to do is keep them from seeing each other."

"True. Okay, here's the plan. We'll let him join us, but as soon as he gets rid of Danzo for us… we'll take that chance to get the nine-tails out of him. And once we do, we will be able to take over all the villages since Danzo will be out of the picture."

Kisame grinned, "All right then."

"Tomorrow Kisame, I want you to go back to the village and pick up our… new member."

Kisame smiled widely, "Will do." Madara then walked passed him continuing his way down the hall.

**Location: Naruto's Apartment.**

The door that lead inside to the apartment opened, "Huh… it seems that he's home." A feminine voice said. She closed the door and locked it. Back to the bathroom, Naruto lifted his head up to hear that someone was inside. He turned the sink off, and walked out of the restroom. He walked to the living room and saw no one. His hand rose up and scratched the back of his head.

"Well, looks like you're enjoying yourself walking around half naked." He turned around to see Konan. However, he showed no sign of expression. She tilted her head a bit, "Is something wrong?" She asked.

Naruto turned his back to her, "All you need to know is that I'm no longer Hokage and that granny has passed away." Konan's eyes widened, as Naruto plopped himself onto the couch. Konan then walked over to the couch and sat down next to him, "How did…"

"Tsunade sacrificed her life for Sakura, because I wasn't strong enough to protect Sakura in the first place. When you were out on your mission, I had a fight with Sasuke and soon after that… Madara."

"What? Madara…"

"Yeah, he ended up killing Sakura and managed to capture me. However, I was able to escape and I went back after Sakura and brought us back to the village. She turned out to be dead and when Tsunade found out, she brought her back to life and in return, it cost her life for it. And after that, Danzo came to me and told me that him and the council revoked my rank as Hokage and made me an ANBU instead. They said I didn't have what it takes to be Hokage. But, they did say that I would be known as the sixth Hokage. Not to long ago, I came home and saw that Kisame was hear. We had a little chat… and well… I was given an opportunity of getting my revenge. So, I'm…"

"No."

"Excuse me?" Naruto asked.

"You're not going to join the Akatsuki and get your revenge."

"What makes you…"

"Naruto, if you do, you're just going to become a criminal to the entire village and all the other villages too. And also, they won't hold back on you at all. I can promise you that especially Danzo won't, I know a lot about him and he despises the nine-tails, meaning you Naruto. You and I both know, that if he gets his hands on you, he'll just kill you without any hesitation."

"But…"

"No Naruto, this revenge that you're seeking is very childish. You just need to accept it and let it go. I'm pretty sure you've realized that Danzo is a major threat to the Akatsuki. And if you joined them and got your revenge, they'll just…"

Naruto remembered what the nine-tails had told him earlier, **"End up killing you afterwards."**

Naruto turned his gaze elsewhere, "Please Naruto… don't go to them. But, if you decide to, I'm not going to allow you to go off so easily."

Naruto got up off the couch, as Konan looked up at him. He walked away from her leaving her behind as he walked to the bedroom. He removed his pants and got in bed with just his boxers on. He pulled the sheets up covering him up, as Konan got off the couch and also walked to the bedroom. She removed all her clothing except for her purple bra and Brazilian thong. She got in bed as well and covered herself up.

"Konan."

She let out a sigh, "What?" She asked, as she turned around but was caught off guard as Naruto kissed her right on the lips. Her eyes widened, but closed right after. She pulled him toward her to bring him on top of her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a serious look, "Promise me Naruto."

He gave her a small smile, "I promise." He replied; as Konan pulled him down to go back to another make out session.

_Back to the others._

Sakura and everyone else met back up in the same place once before they took off separately, "I'm guessing none of you could find him either?" Shikamaru asked. Everyone shook their head, but then Sakura thought of something, "There's one other place we haven't checked."

"Where?" Tenten asked.

"His apartment."

"Wow, out of all the places we looked at, we never bothered to check his apartment." Shikamaru said.

"Let's go then!" Lee yelled, as he was the first to take off. Everyone had a sweat drop their forehead, "Why did we let Lee join us if he's just going to go way ahead of us?" Ino asked.

"I honestly don't know." Tenten answered, as they made their way to his apartment.

_Back to Naruto's apartment._

Lee appeared in front of Naruto's apartment. He could hear some moans coming from inside. His face flushed red hearing all the noises.

"Lee!" Sakura called out, as they finally caught up to him. Lee didn't budge, as he just remained standing there, "Lee? What's…" Another loud moan came from inside. Everyone's face flushed red hearing that. Sakura, Ino, and Tenten we're completely red all over their body.

"**That should be me in there getting rammed by him!" **Inner Sakura yelled. Tenten and Ino however were just completely frozen wishing how they were the one to be in there right now. The door opened, which caused everyone to come back to reality. They saw Naruto in his boxers, "Um… what are you all doing here?"

Everyone had a sweat drop down their forehead, "We've been looking for you." Shikamaru answered.

"Yeah, I see that. But, now's not the time for…"

"Who is it Naruto?" Konan asked, as she stood behind him wrapping her arms around his neck and rested her chin on his right shoulder.

"WHAAA?" Both Ino, Sakura, and Tenten nearly screamed from the top of their lungs.

"Konan?" Shikamaru asked.

"Yes?"

"You… but… Naruto and…"

"Yeah, I was making those noises earlier." She said finishing his statement. She then slid one of her hands down Naruto's body to the rim of his boxers. Everyone's attention was following her hand, "Now, if you don't mind… him and I aren't quite finished." She said in a seductive tone and winked at them. She giggled and grabbed both of his shoulders and pulled him back into the apartment and closed the door. Everyone was just standing outside the apartment completely frozen. Lee then grabbed the handle to the door, but Shikamaru snapped out of it and pulled Lee back, "What do you think you're doing?" He asked.

Lee turned around facing Shikamaru, which he saw that Lee was having a nose bleed, "I must see the youth within Naruto and see how he's sharing it with Konan." Shikamaru gave Lee a rather confused look, but shook his head to ignore like he didn't just hear it how it sounded.

Shikamaru grabbed Lee by the shoulders and pulled him away from the door, "Girls, I think it's best we go home and get some sleep since we know that Naruto's fine." However, the girls just remained there. Shikamaru then shrugged his shoulders and walked off with Lee. Sakura shook her head and grabbed the handle to the door, but Ino and Tenten grabbed her by the shoulders, "Let me go you two!"

"No Sakura just let them be." Ino said.

"OH Naruto!" All three of the girl's faces completely flushed red again. But, Ino and Tenten snapped out of it and walked off with Sakura still in their grasp. Sakura was wiggling about trying to get free, "Let me go! I should be the one in there!"

_Time Skip: Morning._

Naruto was rolling around in bed groaning, _"Naruto… this is what I meant by how you don't have what it takes to be Hokage."_

"_Shut up! What makes you think you do? You maybe stronger, but you don't fill up the position either."_

"_Oh?"_

"_Yeah, I heard a lot about you. I heard you became Hokage just so you can fulfill your plans. I know how much you hate the nine-tails and wish to get rid of it. I know you're truly trying to kill me without making a scene. And I also know how you worked with Orochimaru when he was alive." _

_Danzo was standing there with a big smile on his face, as the fire around them was getting bigger, "You were never loyal to the village, you were just working with Orochimaru trying to destroy this village. And to see how you're a threat to the Akatsuki, you're wanting to keep them from taking the jinchuurikis' so that you can use them for yourself." _

_Danzo broke out laughing insanely. Naruto remained on the ground since he was still weak, "Bravo Naruto, it looks like you figured me out. But, it's too late for you to do anything about it. You see, we're far, far away from the village to where no one will be able to come aid you. And as you can see, like you said earlier. I'm going to kill you here without anyone knowing." _

_Naruto planted his hand to the ground, as he slowly got back to his feet, "No Danzo, I'm going to reveal to the village of who you really are!" _

_Once again, Danzo broke out laughing insanely, "And how do you plan on doing that?" _

"_I'm going to defeat you here, take you back to the village, and tell everyone who you truly are." _

"_Bring me back to the village? You forget I'm going back either way and yet, they won't even know what happened. You sound as if I'm Sasuke." _

_Naruto's eyes widened, "Look here Uzumaki, I'm no Uchiha, but… Sasuke, Itachi, and Madara could never surpass me. If you think Madara's a bigger threat then me, then you're sadly mistaken."_

_Naruto gritted his teeth, "Okay, even if you kill me here, Konan will expose the village of who you really are."_

"_Oh?"_

"_Yeah, she's probably already done so and they're out after you." _

"_Hmm… you mean…" Danzo held out his arm as Konan appeared in his hand. Naruto's eyes widened seeing Konan soaked in blood, "This girl?" _

_Naruto's body was trembling. Danzo let go of Konan and let her drop to the ground, "So… do you still think that I'm going to be found out?" _

_Naruto slowly walked toward Konan's body; while Danzo just stood there with a grin on his face, "Ko… nan…" Danzo rolled his eyes, as he grabbed Konan and threw her dead body at him. Naruto caught her and slowly placed her on the ground, as he sat down on his knees. He examined her body thoroughly and saw nothing but blood all over her. Naruto lifted her upper body up and wrapped his arms around her with his face buried on her left shoulder. Tears escaped his eyes and slid down his face and then onto Konan's body. Danzo remained where he was and started to get impatient, "Well what are you going to do now Naruto?"_

_Naruto slowly lowered her body back down, as he got back up to his feet with his head looking down. Red chakra started to surround him, but then it exploded. Danzo raised an eyebrow curious of what the nine-tails was up to. Once the smoke cleared from the explosion, Danzo was looking at something unbelievable. He never predicted that this would happen so quickly. He heard a great loud growl from where Naruto once was. Danzo looked up to see that the red chakra went up into the sky to show an icon of the nine-tails. His eyes were trembling, as he saw the true form of the nine-tails right before his eyes. The nine-tails lowered its head and glared down at Danzo. Danzo was looking up at it eye to eye. The nine-tails opened its mouth slightly to where its teeth were showable. Danzo could see the killer instinct in its eyes, as the nine-tails let out a loud howl. _

"No!" Naruto shouted, as he shot up out of bed. He was breathing heavily and looked around. He then realized that it was just a dream. He let out a sigh, as he got up out of bed and walked to his closet. He grabbed a clean pair of clothes, but this time it was different ones. He grabbed a dark blue short-sleeved t-shirt and slid it over his head to lower it covering his body up. He put on a pair of fresh boxers that were orange and black striped. He then grabbed a pair of black jeans and slid his legs through to pull them up. He buttoned it and pulled the zipper up to cover himself. He closed the closet doors, and walked to the kitchen. He opened one of the cabinets and brought out a cup of ramen. Then, he opened it up and grabbed a pair of chopsticks and started to eat his food.

"_This is what I meant by how you don't have what it takes to be Hokage."_

He kept eating at his ramen trying to ignore what he dreamed of. An image of the nine-tails in its true form filled his mind up, which caused him to jump and knock his food to the ground.

"_What the hell's going on?" _He thought.

Another image of the nine-tails appeared in his mind, but this time he backed up and crashed against the wall. He placed his hands on his forehead, "What the hell is this?" Once again, another image of the nine-tails crept his mind, but this time it let out a loud howl, "What the hell are you doing fox?" Naruto asked. There was no answer.

"Fox… what are…"

"**Nothing."**

"Then what the hell is with these images?"

"**What you are seeing now is what's going to happen if you… fight Danzo."**

**A/N: Yay, I finally got this chapter done. Okay, I know Tsunade's part in this story is going to disappoint you readers, but it just came to my mind to put that. So, I basically have very little to say. Anyway, I still haven't got any votes from the NOTICE that I posted. When you all get a chance, go back and look at the other girls I'm thinking about adding to the harem. If you're too lazy to go back and look, then I will post it here.**

**Shizune**

**Anko**

**Ayame (replacing Tsunade)**

**There you have it. I need to be getting some votes in about this. And I got another poll for you all. I just want to hear all of your thoughts about this. Would you all like to see Naruto join the Akatsuki and seek his revenge? Leave a review with both of your thoughts for the girls to add and if you would rather see Naruto in Akatsuki or not. So, the same thing occurs, if you would like to see another chapter, post some reviews. Reason I ask this is because the more reviews I get, it encourages me to continue the story. So, leave a REVIEW if you wish to see another chapter. (No flaming)**


	6. Chapter 5

**Okay, here's another chapter… That is all.**

**I don't own Naruto or have to do anything with it. **

**Chapter 5**

"You mean to tell me that the dream I had comes true if I fight Danzo?"

"**Yes."**

"But… I have to do something about this…"

**"Listen here kid, I know you got two problems with this against him. I know you want revenge on him since he revoked you as Hokage. Also, I know you want to expose his plans to the village."**

"But… how can I expose his plans without any problems?" Naruto brought his hand up and cupped his chin.

**"Why don't you just do a little spying on him and in the meantime of doing that, think of ways to bring him in."**

"I see… in that case…"

A puddle of water appeared on the ground in front of him. The water started to rise and take form of a human shape. _"Shit. He's here already?" _Naruto thought.

The water started to get more into detail to reveal Kisame, "So Naruto, what is your answer?" Kisame asked.

"_Damn it, I… have no choice…"_

Kisame raised an eyebrow, "Well?"

"My answer… is no."

Kisame grabbed the handle of his sword, "I'm afraid you have no…"

"Let me warn you Kisame, if you try to bring me by force… I won't go down so easily. Plus, when I fight back, people will feel my chakra and instantly come to help."

Kisame remained still over thinking about it, "And also Kisame… I doubt you would be able to go against me." Naruto smirked.

"Why you little…" Kisame then backed up trying his best to ignore his comment.

"Fine then, just remember kid, next time… we will capture you." He said, as he disappeared into a puddle of water.

**"Smart move kid."**

"Well… yeah. I just can't believe I even thought about joining them in the first place. I guess my emotions got the better of me."

**"Well, emotions tend to mess you up and take control of people at times. But at least you made the right choice."**

"Yeah…"

"Naruto!" Sakura kept calling out, while knocking hard on his door.

"I'm coming." He replied.

"Will you hurry…" The door opened to show Naruto.

"Sheesh you seem…"

"No time Naruto, they're having Tsunade's funeral right now."

"Then let's go." He said, as he closed the door. Sakura grabbed his hand and rushed down the stairs and out of the complex. After a short while, they appeared at the funeral. Naruto looked around to see that everyone was wearing black. He looked at his clothes realizing that he was the only one feeling left out. Sakura walked into the crowd, while Naruto was following her.

"And where do you think you're going Uzumaki?" Naruto turned around to see Danzo.

"I'm going to join the others."

"No you're not, I'm not allowing you to attend this funeral. After all, it's your fault she died. So there's no reason for you to be here."

"What! I can't even attend granny's funeral!" Everyone turned around to see what was going on.

"Yes. Now leave." Danzo ordered.

Naruto was shaking in frustration, "You've got to be kidding."

"Nope, now leave Uzumaki."

Naruto was about to lose it, but then he calmed down, "No."

Danzo's left eyebrow rose, "Excuse me?"

"I said no."

"Are you disobeying the Hokage's order?"

"Yes."

All of Naruto's closest friends were shocked to hear Naruto going against an order, "Then I'll just have you escorted out of here since you refuse to leave." A swirl of leaves appeared both in front of and behind Naruto. The leaves then vanished to reveal Yugao and another ANBU.

"You two, escort Naruto out of here this instant." Danzo ordered. Yugao really didn't want to do it, but she had no choice. She grabbed Naruto's left arm, as the other ANBU grabbed his right arm.

"Yugao… why are you doing this?" Naruto asked. She didn't answer him.

"Danzo, don't you think this is going a bit…"

"No, he doesn't need to be here since it was his fault that she died." Danzo answered, which cut Kakashi off. Within the crowd, Konan was getting aggravated seeing how Danzo wouldn't allow Naruto here, _"Danzo, I know exactly what you're up to and I won't allow you to go any further. I won't allow you to draw out the nine-tails from him."_ She thought.

"Now, take him away from here." Danzo ordered. Yugao nodded, as did the other ANBU and started walking off.

Naruto was struggling to break free, _"Damn it, I'm not going to let this happen." _Naruto then shot out a shockwave of his chakra, which caused the ANBU to lose their grip. He quickly turned back around and ran back to the crowd. Danzo however stopped in front of Naruto.

"Move it old man. I'm not going to allow you to prevent me from attending the funeral."

Danzo was starting to get annoyed, "Look here Naruto, if you refuse one more time… I'm going to start taking actions."

"_Naruto… please stop, don't get yourself in trouble." _Sakura and all the others thought.

Naruto sighed and thought that this would be the best time to reveal Danzo's true plans since everyone was watching the two of them, "What's wrong Danzo? You're going to always find ways to make me get mad to where the nine-tails will find my weakness and take over me. And if that happens, you're just going to use control it and make it destroy the village."

Danzo's left eye twitched, "That's right Danzo, I know what you're truly up to. I had a dream last night of what you were really planning to do."

"Before you go any further Naruto, I don't know what you're talking about and you dreamed of this? When will you learn that it was just a dream?" Danzo asked.

"But…"

"No more of this nonsense. I'm going to send you out on your mission early. I want you to go the Cloud village and have a chat with the Raikage. While you're there, they'll be training you."

"No, I'm not going to…" Danzo placed his hand over Naruto's forehead, and shortly after, Naruto vanished. Everyone's face showed an expression of confusion. Danzo turned back around facing the crowd, "There's no need for the worries, there will be no more problems."

**Location: Cloud Village.**

The air opened, as Naruto appeared just outside the Cloud village, "What the hell?"

He punched the ground in frustration, "I swear, I'm on the urge to bring him down."

"Don't kid, not now at least. Just wait till the time's right and then that's when I'll take over your body and bring that bastard down myself."

"Shut up fox."

"Hey!" Naruto turned around hearing a voice. The voice belonged to a women that had short blond hair with an asymmetrical cut, which is shorter in the back and longer in the front, blue eyes and has a body comparable to that of Tsunade, since she has fair skin, blond hair, and a large bust. She wore a very low cut outfit with mesh armor underneath, a short skirt and red hand guards, high boots and a modified Kumogakure flak jacket that covers her stomach only, similar to a girdle. She also had a sword that was strapped horizontally on her lower back.

"Um… who are you?" Naruto asked, while his eyes were attached to the women's breast.

"My name's Samui. And why is a leaf ninja here in the cloud village?"

"I was sent here by a prick named Danzo."

"Oh, so you must Naruto Uzumaki."

"Yeah, how did you…"

"Well Danzo did tell us that he was going to send you here."

Naruto's eyes were still attached to Samui's breast, "Oh…" She looked at him in the eyes and then followed where they were staring. She ended up looking at her breasts and then looks back at his eyes. Her eyes twitched, as she then appeared behind Naruto. He jumped a bit, as Samui held her sword up against Naruto's neck, "And what were you staring at just then?" She asked.

Naruto grinned, "I believe I was staring at your jugs."

Samui's eyes twitched once again, "Well then, I hope you don't mind taking a punishment." She slid her sword against Naruto's neck, but he disappeared in a poof of smoke.

"Where are you brat?"

"Here!" Samui looked above to see two of him coming down at her. They landed on the ground and started doing a series of punches at her, but she was easily dodging them. She ducked and then swung her sword at the two of them in which they disappeared in a poof of smoke.

"More clones?"

"Why must you be so aggressive?" Samui turned around to see Naruto just standing there.

"I don't appreciate perverts such as yourself."

"Well, blame it on my…" Naruto's eyes softened.

Samui got curious seeing how he stopped his sentence, "On what?"

"Doesn't matter."

Samui smirked, "Okay then, because I have you now." Naruto lifted his head up to see Samui just beneath him. She looked up at him with a grin on her face, while he looked down at her in shock. She swung her sword up at him, while he jumped back at a late time. He landed back on his feet keeping his distance from her, but then his dark blue t-shirt was cut right off of his body.

"Hey! That was one of my favorite shirts."

"Well, that happens when you get in a fight." She replied, as her eyes gazed down at his well-toned abs. Naruto looked her in the eyes and then followed to where they were looking at, that place lead to his abs. He looked back at her, "And what do you think you're looking at?" He asked.

Samui blushed, as she looked at him in the eyes, "Nothing."

"It sure doesn't look like nothing."

"Shut…" Samui fell to her knees and groaned in a small pain.

"Hey what's wrong?"

"My… shoulders."

Naruto rushed over to her, "What about them?" He asked.

"They hurt you dumb ass."

"Here let me try something." He sat down on his knees behind her and placed his hands on her shoulders, with both his thumbs on the back of them. He started off gently applying pressure in circular motions on each side of her shoulders. Samui closed her eyes and moaned at how good the feeling she was receiving. He looked over her shoulder, as his eyes gazed downward. He added on a little more pressure, which got another moan to escape from her.

"Yo! I be taking a stroll in these woods and I be hearing these noises!" Samui and Naruto turned around to see a dark-skinned guy with a muscular build. He had pale blond hair and a pale blond beard. On his right shoulder, he had a tattoo that says iron and on his left cheek, he has a tattoo of a bull's horn. He wore oval-shaped sunglasses and a white-colored forehead protector. He also wore a white-colored one-strap-over-one-shoulder flak jacket of a Kumogakure Jonin, with a red rope tied around his waist, white hand-bands, and a white scarf around his neck.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked.

"Yo! I should be the one asking you that since you're all over my girl."

"You're…" He looked back at Samui, as a blush came upon her face, "Why didn't you tell me you had a man?"

"I just wasn't thinking at the time."

Naruto ignored her and faced Killer Bee, "I'm Naruto Uzumaki."

"Ah! So you're the pipsqueek that we be expecting. I'm Killer Bee."

A sweat dripped down Naruto's forehead, _"What is with this guy and his way of speech?"_

"Yeah… I was told to have a chat with the Raikage and something about training."

"Not no more! There's no need for you to talk with my brother, I'll be training you starting now."

"Wait, what are you going to teach me?"

"I'm going to teach you how to control the jinchuuriki."

Naruto's eyes widened, "How do you…"

"We were told you possess the nine-tails. That's why I'm going to train you."

"Wait, how would you do that?"

"Because… I am the eight-tails." Naruto's eyes widened even more finally seeing another jinchuuriki before his eyes.

"Follow me." Killer Bee said. Naruto turned around and held out his hand for Samui. She gladly took it and got back up to her feet. They followed Killer Bee, but after a good amount of time passed by, they were now at a waterfall.

"What is this place?" Naruto asked.

"This place is called the Falls of Truth. This is where you'll be training at."

"This is where… it looks rather more of a peaceful and relaxing spot."

"Listen closely Naruto, you see that platform in the middle of the water?" Bee asked.

Naruto looked over at the waterfall and then down to see a platform in front of it, "Yes."

"You need to go sit on that platform and when you do close your eyes. You will encounter yourself. You must defeat him in order to continue."

"Okay!" Naruto walked onto the water and over to the platform. He sat down facing toward the waterfall, _"Just you wait Danzo, once I'm done with this training… I'm coming after you." _Naruto closed his eyes and remained like that for a while.

"Do you think he'll be able to figure it out?" Samui asked.

"He will eventually." Bee answered.

"Hey!" Bee and Samui turned around to see Motoi. Motoi joined in with the two and realized that Naruto has already started.

"I see you had no intention of waiting on me." Motoi said.

"Nope." Bee replied. The three just remained back watching the blonde headed ninja. Naruto remained quiet just sitting there, **"Well, well, well, if it isn't me."** (**Font= Dark Naruto)**

Naruto opened his eyes to see himself coming out from the waterfall, "Hey! Bee, is this…" Naruto stopped when he realized that they weren't there.

**"Your buddies aren't here me. We're in our mind."**

Naruto got up to his feet, "Okay, I'm going to make this quick." Naruto charged at his dark self, while his dark side just stood there. Naruto started swinging series of punches at his dark self, but he easily dodged them and deflected some of them. The both of them kept going at one another and yet not a single hit has landed on any of them. Naruto jumped back away from his dark self, _"It's no good. I can't even lay a hit on him."_

"**Of course not, because you're fighting yourself after all. Meaning we both know our own moves."**

"Fine, if I can't win… Shadow Clone Jutsu! I'll just win in numbers!" There was now about a hundred of clones behind Naruto.

"**Shadow Clone Jutsu!" **The dark Naruto did the same thing to reveal just as much as the real Naruto did.

"What? Don't tell me you made just as much as I did."

**"You sure do catch on quick."**

"Damn it." All the clones, both dark and real Naruto charged at each other. Shortly after that, all the clones were gone leaving a Naruto and the Dark Naruto remaining left.

"Looks like none of us will overpower each other."

**"Yep, and you can't chase me out of your mind either. I know you better then anyone else."** Dark Naruto stood there with a smirk on his face.

"Then you should already know."

**"Huh? That doesn't make sense."** The smirk on his face changed to being a puzzled look.

"Of what I just thought a second ago."

**"No, I don't know what you're talking about."**

"You can't fool me. Isn't the Falls of Truth supposed to reflect whatever is in your heart right?" The Dark Naruto was just standing there clueless.

"If I can focus on what I'm saying, let me show you." Naruto put his hands together, as an image appeared with words that said, _"No. 1 Hokage Candidate Naruto."_ Dark Naruto could see it, "This is my autograph."

_Flashback_

"_Well if it isn't Naruto." Teuchi said._

"_Hey old man and Ayame."_

"_Wait just right there, ramen is on the house."_

"_Sweet thanks old man." Said a smiling Naruto._

"_Hey! You're Naruto Uzumaki." _

"_Huh?" Naruto looked to each side of him to see two villagers, one on his left and the other on his right._

"_Can I get an autograph?" The villager on his left asked._

"_An autograph?"_

"_Yeah, my daughter is a huge fan of yours."_

"_I ugh… really haven't thought of anything for an autograph…"_

_Both the villagers sighed, "How about just your name then? I'm sure that'll work."_

_End of Flashback_

"You see, I couldn't think of an autograph back then."

**"Who cares about your stupid autograph! You've been to naïve since they're making a big deal about you. They're the ones that deceived us out of all those years. We were the reason why they all hated us. It hurt right? It was torture right? I was the only one who understood it all. You can't trust them!"**

"The villagers are important to me though. They believed in me and I believed in them, but… there's one more person that I need to learn to believe in."

Dark Naruto was standing there in shock and just remained staring at the real one, "I need to believe in myself. I need to have faith in me so that I am the man they all believe in."

Dark Naruto's reaction suddenly changed, he went from being frustrated to being hurt. He dropped to his knees and had a sad expression on his face, **"Why… they hate us… so much…"**

"You see… I may have a jinchuuriki in me, but I have faith in myself."

**"So what! Am I just an obstacle to you! Then… what does… that make me!"**

"Well, I'm only as strong as I am now because of you. You might even be the reason that I am still here now."

Dark Naruto quickly got back up to his feet and charged at Naruto, **"Then why! What am I supposed to do now!"**

"What do you think?"

Dark Naruto raised his right arm up attending to punch the real Naruto but, Naruto then wrapped his arms around his dark self, "You be like me… because you are me."

"Thank you for everything. It's going to be all right." Dark Naruto's eyes closed halfway with the same sad expression from before, as he suddenly vanished.

"Hm…" Killer Bee, Samui, and Motoi looked back at Naruto to see him getting up.

Naruto turned around to face the others and smiled, "Heh…"

"You did it didn't you?" Samui asked.

"There's no time to celebrate or anything just yet." Killer Bee said.

Naruto looked over at the third person that was now here, "Who's he?"

"I'm Motoi, a childhood friend of Bee's."

Killer Bee walked over to Naruto and placed a hand on his shoulder, "This is where it's going to get really hard." He turned his attention to the waterfall, as did Naruto. The waterfall then opened up in which the two walked in. Samui and Motoi decided to remain outside due to a couple reasons. Once the two walked in, the waterfall behind them closed. They stopped in front of a cathead statue, "You need to place your head in that statue's mouth in order to see and speak with the nine-tails and to see if you do or don't have a pure heart." Naruto nodded, as he placed his head into the statue's mouth. He then pulled his head out, as the wall opened to reveal a white room, "This is where you'll go against the nine-tails. I will give you a hand to try and restrain it so that you can drain its chakra. But I won't be at my full power since we'll be inside your conscious."

"All right." Naruto sat down cross-legged and closed his eyes, as he entered his subconscious. He was now standing in front of the gate in which the nine-tails was sealed in.

**"Ah, what is it now kid?" **The nine-tails asked.Naruto didn't answer it, as he walked up to the gate. The nine-tails was curious of what Naruto was about to do. The water that Naruto was standing on started to raise him up to where he was facing the seal. He grabbed the seal, as the nine-tails eyes widened not believing what he was going to do. Naruto peeled the seal off the gate and held out his hand to reveal the key in his arm through his palm. He lifted his shirt up, as he planted his fingertips on the seal that was on his stomach. He then twisted it to unlock it. The seal on his stomach was opened along with the one on the gate. The gates then busted open, as the nine-tails charged out of there, as Naruto went flying back. The nine-tails charged at Naruto, but was stopped by Killer Bee in the eight-tails form, "Come on Naruto, drain his chakra!" The tentacles wrapped the nine-tails securely to prevent it from moving. A second head of the nine-tails came out from the original's neck, as it lifted its leg up to slice the tentacles in half.

"Damn it." Bee said. The nine-tail's tails came up, as they were forming a small chakra ball. The nine-tails then opened its mouth and ate it, as smoke came out of its mouth.

"Shit." Naruto said, as he jumped away from it. The nine-tails then shot out a beam from its mouth aiming right for Naruto.

"Oh hell no." Bee said, as one of the tentacles that were cut off took form of a hand and reached up to catch the blast.

"Thanks Bee."

"I managed to stop the blast, but that's it for me. It's up to you Naruto."

_Flashback_

"_Remember Naruto, you need to try and take its chakra before it tries to take you over. Don't let it consume its hatred on you."_

"_All right Bee sensei."_

_End of Flashback_

Naruto's eyes took the form of his sage mode, as he held up his arm. A massive chakra ball was being formed in his hand, as the nine-tails examined closely. **"Sage Art- Gargantuan Rasengan!" **The nine-tails brought its tails in front of him, as Naruto held his arm out pointing at it. He slammed the Rasengan against the nine-tail's tails, but then it pushed its tails forward to blow Naruto away. Naruto stopped himself as he landed back on his feet on the water. "He's to fast."

**"Do you really think you can win?"**

"I wouldn't have taken off the seal if I didn't. Plus…" He grabbed one of its tails, "I gotcha!" He lifted the nine-tails over his shoulder and slammed him to the ground to where it was laying on its back.

"Try and take this over! **Wind Style: Rasenshuriken!" **He slammed the Rasenshuriken against the nine-tail's stomach, as it groaned in pain. Naruto grabbed his tail again and started to pull chakra out of it. He took a few steps back taking more and more of it. The nine-tails looked at Naruto, as the chakra-like rope was now changing colors. Black chakra started to leak from the nine-tails and to Naruto's end.

_"I hate them! I want to kill them all!"_

"_If only you weren't here a lot of people would still be alive."_

"_Why…"_

"_Help us!"_

"_I hate everything about you! I will get revenge on you! Him… and only him."_

Naruto placed his hand on his forehead, "What… the hell is this?" He fell to his knees, as he planted his hands to the water.

"**You don't have what it takes to control me! You're nothing more than a tiny fragment of my hatred!"**

"_That's him."_

"_Go away."_

"_No one will ever accept you."_

Naruto's left eye started to turn completely red, "Wh… stop…"

Naruto was now looking at an image of his younger self-standing in front of a crowd of people. "Go away. Leave us alone. No one likes you!"

Back in reality, Naruto's body was surrounded by the nine-tail's cloak, "Shit! Don't you dare lose Naruto." Bee said.

"Disappear forever! You belong here."

Naruto looked up to see a woman that was wearing a high-collared, sleeveless loose-fitting dress with an apron over it, a black band on her left wrist and standard sandals. She had long, bright-red hair that reached down to her calves, with strands that framed both sides of her face, with the left one being parted by a hair clip.

"Naruto."

"What the hell? What is someone like you doing here? And how do you know my name?" He asked.

"Of course, you wouldn't know. Why don't you take a guess Naruto?"

He gave her a puzzled look but kept staring at her. He examined closely, "No…"

The woman looked at him, "Did you find out yet?"

He pointed at her, "You're… the nine-tail's true form!" He yelled.

The girl raised her eyebrows and then started to break out laughing, "That's not a woman's laugh! You'll have to do more than that to trick me you damn…"

"No!" The woman shouted, as she punched Naruto on the top his head. Naruto rubbed his head and looked at her with the same puzzled look from before, "Wait… what?"

The woman scratched the back of her head, "Sorry, I got a little carried away there. I've always been kinda hot-tempered ever since I was born."

"So, what about you? I hoped that you wouldn't end up like me whenever I got excited and say nonsense words like me." She asked, as she smiled at him.

Naruto didn't know what to say, he was wanting to find out who this woman was since she was in his subconscious, "Who are you?" He asked.

"Minato never told you anything did he?" She asked. Naruto's eyes widened, as his lips quivered.

"Yes… I'm your…"

Naruto launched himself at her and wrapped his arms around her with his head hanging over her right shoulder, which cut her off in shock. She then smiled and wrapped her arms around him as well. Naruto's eyes started to ball out tears, "I've…always wanted to meet you…"

Back to reality, Bee was watching to see that the transformation stopped, "Naruto?"

Naruto unwrapped himself from her, as he took a step back and gave her a big smile. "There's so many thing I want to talk about with you mom!"

"Yeah… we'll have a nice long talk, but let's keep the fox out of it." The chakra-like rope that was attached to Naruto and to the fox was starting to come off of Naruto's part. Then chains started to come out of Naruto's body and shot at the fox to chain it down by all of its tails, stomach, and all four of its legs.

**"What… damn it Kushina… this chakra…"**

"You see Naruto, your father used my chakra to form that seal, to help you take control of the nine-tails one day. We both wanted to help you in whatever way there was."

"He… he…"

"Are you listening son?"

"Yes, I'm just glad to see how pretty my mom is and with that hair."

Kushina gave her son a big smile, "Thank you. I'm sorry you ended up having my face, but at least you got your father's hair."

Naruto was now imaging how he would look if he ended up having his mom's hair, "You know son, you're the second man to ever compliment on my hair."

He turned his head over to face his mother, "I am? Who was the first one?"

"Who do you think?"

Naruto raised his hand up to scratch the back of his head, "Oh right… dad."

"I get it!" Naruto shouted.

"What?"

"There's one other thing I want to ask you about mom."

"What is it?"

"How did you and dad ever fall in love?"

Kushina had a small blush come upon her face, "That's… like… kind of embarrassing." She said, as she scratched the back of her head and closed her eyes, while giving her son a smile.

"You look as if you're getting all worked up again."

"I like… needed to change the subject."

Naruto pointed at her, "You said like again!"

"Okay, well basically how we met was back when we were just kids. I moved to the leaf village when I was very young. The first time I saw your father, I thought he was one of those girly-boys."

"Really?"

"But, since I was new to the village and when I was at the academy. I wanted to make an impression on the first day. So, when they asked me what my dream was in the future, I told them that… I was going to become the first female Hokage."

"Wow, same dream as me. You sure do take after me mom."

"Ummm… it's the other way around son."

"Oh…" He replied, as he scratched the back of his head.

"So… they didn't like how I was talking about becoming Hokage. Everyone started making fun of me, they kept calling me tomato head."

"Tomato? I don't get it."

"When I was young, I had a round face with flaming red hair."

"Oh, so dad was the only one to stick up for you against those bullies? And you…"

"Nope! I went after those bullies and the tomato ended up squashing them. But… seeing how all my hair was whipping around after I beat those bullies to death. They gave me a new nickname… they called me The Bloody Habanero."

"So… what did dad say when they asked him what his future was going to be?"

"Your father? He said…"

"I want everyone in the village to acknowledge me and become a great hokage!"

Naruto looked at the ground, "Get everyone to acknowledge him and become a Hokage huh?" He smiled.

"When I heard your father say that, I thought that there was no way a goof like him would become Hokage."

"WHAAAT? But dad looked totally strong!"

"Yes… but what did I know? I was still a young girl back then. So, I looked down my nose at your father… until a certain incident happened."

He looked at his mom with a puzzled look, "Incident?"

"I've always hated my red hair, until one day… thanks to your father, I came to like it."

"What exactly happened?"

"Well, my chakra's special you see, and the hidden Cloud wanted so bad that they would kidnap me. So, when they did manage to and started to march us away, I started to pull my hair out one strand at a time to mark the path they were taking. I was very careful not to be seen. The leaf sent out pursuit squads immediately, but none of them managed to find me. As we got closer to the border, I started to give up hope…"

"Ah Ha!" Naruto shouted, as he pointed at his mother.

"Yes, your father was the only one who picked up my trail. He was the one to notice the trail of red strands. When he held me, he said he noticed my beautiful hair right away. He gave me a smile after that, but then I realized how he looked like a great ninja. Like a man who would make all of my dreams come true. And most importantly, he changed me. My bright red hair ended up leading me to my soul mate. It became my own personal Red Thread of Fate. From that day, I liked my hair, and more importantly, I loved your father."

Naruto gave his mom a huge smile; "There's a special little something I like to tell the men who compliment me on my hair. Yourself included Naruto."

"Hm…?"

Kushina closed her eyes and smiled at her son, "I love you." Naruto's eyes widened, but then reverted back, as he smiled at his mother, "I love you to mom."

"So tell me, what is the product of the leaf's Yellow Flash and the Blood Habanero?"

"Heh…" He shot himself back up to his feet, as a huge smiled came upon his face, "The Leaf's Orange Hokage!" He shouted.

"_I love you." _Hearing that from finally seeing his mother for the first time in his life was making him feel better. The nine-tails was still chained down, as it looked at Naruto to realize he was awake, "I feel so… at peace. I feel so… happy!"

Naruto brought his head back up and faced the nine-tails, "I will take control of you!" He shouted.

**"Damn you Kushina!"**

The black chakra that was once in the chakra-like rope was now gone. Back with Bee, he saw that the cloak of the nine-tails was gone, "He's doing it." Bee said.

"Son, my chakra can't hold the nine-tails down for long, this is your chance to take it out!" Kushina said.

"Right! **Shadow Clone Jutsu!**" An army of Naruto appeared all around the real one.

**"You accursed child!"** The nine-tails leaned up and grabbed the chain that was wrapped around its stomach trying to break it off, but it was no good.

"Let's do it!" The army of Naruto's shouted. The nine-tails took one last tug at it and finally snapped it off. The clones charged at the nine-tails all with Rasengans in their hands. "Open wide!" The clones held out their hands pointing the Rasengans at the fox, in which it got up on its two back legs and opened its mouth to let out a loud roar. Half the army of Naruto's jumped up at the fox, "**Rasengan Barrage!**" The nine-tails looked at the clones coming right at him, **"Don't be conceited!" **

"I still have one left." Kushina said, as another chain came out and wrapped around the fox's bottom left leg, which caused the fox to fall back down on its back.

"Gotcha!" All of a sudden, the clones of Naruto were all in sage mode. The Rasengans that were in the hands of the clones in the air started to get bigger. **"Sage Art: Gargantuan Rasengan Barrage!" **The clones shouted, as they all slammed their Rasengans on the fox's stomach. The fox groaned out in pain, but came to withstand it for a short time, as it get back on all fours. It looked at Naruto, as its eyes widened, "One more time!" Naruto shouted, as he threw a Rasenshuriken at the fox. The Rasenshuriken slammed against the fox's head, as it started to expand in a bigger size in which it pushed the fox back, **"How the hell is he so powerful!" **

"You're mine!" Naruto shouted, as the nine-tail's chakra came through the other end of the Rasenshuriken. The chakra was in the shape of the nine-tails. The nine-tails groaned out in pain once again, as it fell on its back again. Shortly, it got back up and saw that its chakra was being absorbed into Naruto. He was in a different form though, the nine-tail's chakra enveloped Naruto, and the shroud took on the appearance resembling the Sage of the Six Paths, with his new seal clearly visible on the shroud, and the color of his irises also changed from blue to orange. Unlike the demon fox shroud, which is red and releases chakra as seething bubbles, this form's shroud is yellow and releases chakra as flickers of flame. Naruto's eyes widened seeing what he looked like now.

**"Naruto… don't… make me angry!"** The nine-tails opened its mouth, as a giant chakra ball formed above it again. Naruto looked at the fox to realize that it was going to fire another blast again.

"Heh… you've still got all that power… you sure are something else." He replied, but the chakra ball above the fox's mouth grew incredibly larger. Naruto placed his fingertips on the seal that was on his stomach, as chakra formed on his fingertips. He then twisted it to lock it back up. The fox was now locked back up in the cage, as it glared at Naruto, **"This is… the Sage of the Six Paths!" **The seal on the cage was now locked once again.

**"I won't forget this Naruto."**

"_I'm sorry… fox. But I won't hurt you. Wait… just wait."_

"You did it Naruto!" Kushina yelled.

"Yeah…" A silence came upon the two of them but didn't last long.

"So mom, are you…"

"And now I can follow after your father." Naruto's eyes softened wishing that she didn't have to go.

"But there's one last thing I need to tell you." Naruto shot his head up getting very curious of what she had to say now.

"Naruto… I want you to know the truth behind the incident that happened sixteen years ago. The year you were born."

"The truth?"

Kushina remained silent for a bit, as she let out a sigh, "I… was the previous nine-tails jinchuuriki."

"WHAAAT? You… were the nine-tails… jinchuuriki?"

"Yes, but before I tell you, I want you to know a little bit more about who I am. I was chosen as the second nine-tails jinchuuriki. The truth is, I was brought to the leaf village for the express purpose of becoming a jinchuuriki."

"…Why? You lived in a whole nother country, why did you have to become a junchuuriki?"

"Yes, I lived in a different country and a different village. But the fire and whirlpool countries… and the leaf and eddy villages had very strong ties to one another. Shinobi of the leaf's Senju clan and the Eddy's Uzumaki clan were distant blood relatives. The people of the Eddy village were all blessed with astonishingly long lives, to the point our village became known as the Village of Longevity. Our clans specialized in sealing techniques… though their processes were a little rough. The four element seal on your stomach was based on techniques from my village. I also taught your dad a bunch of these sealing techniques. The mark on your back of your jacket is the symbol of the Eddy village. Even today, as you may have seen them throughout the village, they still use them as a symbol of friendhsip and goodwill. It was only a matter of time though that my village was completely gone. In that era of war, people came to fear the power of our sealing techniques. The few survivors disappeared, scattering themselves across the world."

"But then… then why'd you have to…"

"Apparently I was born with a particularly strong chakra that was well suited to suppressing the nine-tails."

Naruto's eyes widened, "So…"

"I'll get to the main point. When I was pregnant with you, that's when the seal weakens in which gives the opportunity to give the nine-tails to get loose. So, we were outside the village to where your father could perform the seal safely so I could give birth to you. It was classified to where no one else could figure us out. But… it didn't quite workout. I was going through so much pain trying to give birth to you and yet seal the nine-tails at the same time. Shortly though, you came out and you were so cute. Your father held you in his arms and was crying with happiness. He was so proud to be a father and to finally see his son. But… that was when we were attacked. Some guy with a black coat and a strange mask that was orange with a number of layers had attacked us."

Naruto's eyes widened, "Mask? That means… Madara!"

"Huh? You know who Madara is?"

"Yes! He's the one with the mask. He has been after me for all these years trying to get the jinchuuriki out of me."

"So you met him. Just whatever happens Naruto, don't let him."

"I won't."

"But anyways, after he attacked us, he held you captive and told your father to back away from me or else you would die. A couple hours past and he was controlling the nine-tails making it attack the village. But… luckily your father managed to break the control that he had on the nine-tails in which the guy left. So… after that, he brought me, you, the nine-tails, and himself to a hill far from the village. And that's where he sealed all three of us within you."

Naruto was trembling in anger, "Madara… he's the reason you two sacrificed your life for me. I swear I'll get my revenge on him!"

Kushina looked at him, "Just be careful son, don't fall for any of his tricks. And know this, me and your father will always be here for you." She said, as she smiled at him.

He looked at her and smiled back. He launched himself at his mother again wrapping his arms around her, which shocked her. She smiled and wrapped her arms around him as well. Naruto's eyes formed tears and shortly slid down his cheeks, "I love you mom."

Kushina smiled, "I love you too son." As they said their last words to each other, Kushina disappeared, as Naruto did as well.

Back to reality, Naruto opened his eyes and got back up to his feet, "Yo! You did it Naruto!"

Naruto turned around to face Bee. He held his arm up and gave him a smile with a thumbs up, "I sure did."

"But Naruto… what happened?"

"I… got to see my mother."

"So that's what made you overcome the nine-tails."

"Yep." Naruto said, as he kept that same smile on.

"Let me warn you, when you're in that mode, don't use any ninjutsu. If you do, the nine-tails will start to absorb every bit of it and if he does, you'll die."

Naruto's eyes widened, "Then what am I supposed to do in that mode?"

"Well, your speed and strength are incredibly stronger. You can also sense chakra from people who are hiding it. I can probably teach you one other thing."

"Then teach me!" Naruto yelled.

"Yo! Lata I will teach ya, but now Bee is tired and wants some rest." A sweat dropped down the back of Naruto's head.

"Fine." Naruto said, as they walked out of the room and then out of the waterfall to see Samui and Motoi just standing there, "Well it's about time." Samui said.

"Did he do it?" Motoi asked. Bee nodded, as Samui and Motoi smiled, "All right! I say we go celebrate then." Motoi said.

"Wait… I actually need to get back to my village."

"Yo! What about the move that you wanted me to teach you?" Bee asked.

Naruto looked over at Bee, "Can you just tell me what I'm supposed to do that way I can practice at home?"

"Chea. Ight this is what you do. Gather both positive black chakra and negative white chakra and shape it into a sphere, and then compress it inside your mouth. The black and white chakra needs to be balanced at an 8:2 ratio respectively or it will backfire. You can only do this in your jincuuriki form."

"Okay, thanks Bee. But um… is there some kind of way for me to get back home quicker?"

"Yes there is." Motoi said. He reached into his pocket to pull out a piece of paper with a symbol on it. It read, "Destination" on it.

"What's that?" Naruto asked.

"It's a teleporter basically. Just hold onto it and picture the place in your mind of where you want to go."

"Ah, thank you… ugh…"

"It's Motoi." He sighed.

"Oh, thanks again Motoi." Naruto turned around, but his arm was grabbed by Samui. He looked at her with a confused look, "Um… what are you doing?" He asked.

"I'm going with you." She answered.

"Why?"

"Bee recommended that I should go with you and make sure you get that technique down."

"Oh…" Naruto looked at Bee in which he grinned at Naruto. Naruto closed his eyes, as the paper he held in his hand started to glow. Within a second, the paper flashed, as Naruto and Samui were gone.

"So… Bee, what was the real reason you sent Samui to go with him?" Motoi asked.

"Because, Yo! I saw that seductive look in her when she was with him."

"Ah, so you think that she…"

"Yep."

**Location: Leaf Village.**

A great bright flash appeared at the main entrance of the village. Kotetsu and Izumo turned around to see what it was.

"What is that?" Izumo asked.

"I don't know… but don't let your guard down." Kotetsu replied.

As the flash cleared, it revealed Naruto with Samui, "Naruto!" Kotetsu and Izumo both yelled.

"Oh, hey Izumo and Kotetsu." Naruto replied, as he waved at them.

They both turned their attention to the short haired blonde, "Who's that?" Izumo asked.

"I'm Samui from the Cloud village. I'm here to help make sure Naruto here gets this technique down without any problems." She replied.

Naruto scratched the back of his head, "Yeah… that's about it." He said.

"Oh. So you did end up going to the Cloud village. What kind of training did you go through?" Kotetsu asked.

"Well… I'm able to control the nine-tails now and use its power whenever I need."

Kotetsu and Izumo's eyes widened, "You mean… that you can control the nine-tails now?"

"Isn't that what I just said?"

"Yes, but it's just shocking to hear."

Naruto's eyes softened due to the question he had for them, "Did… granny get a proper funeral?"

Both Kotetsu and Izumo's eyes softened remembering the event that occurred earlier today, "Yes she did."

"That's good." Naruto clenched his fists.

"I'm sorry for what happened earlier Naruto, we would've supported you if we could."

"Thanks you two, but I still have something to take care of."

Both Kotetsu and Izumo's head had a shock come to their instinct, "I'll see you two later." Naruto said, as he lifted Samui up and held her bridal style, which caused her to gasp in shock and vanished. They appeared in Naruto's apartment, as Naruto placed Samui down on her feet.

"Um… why are we here?" Samui asked.

"Just thought I should come by here first to make sure nothing happened when I was gone." Naruto answered, as he continued to examine his apartment thoroughly.

"Uh huh…"

"Okay, nothing happened. I'm going to go have a word with a few people. You can stay here if you want, but just to let you know, Konan lives here with me. She maybe here before I get back or not."

"Um… okay."

Naruto went to his closet to grab a spare shirt that was a crimson color, as he put it on. He then ran to the door and opened it. He walked out, as he closed the door behind him and locked it.

"_I'm surprised to see that no one mentioned that I wasn't wearing a shirt this whole time." _Naruto thought. He ran down the stairs and out of the complex, as he started to walk down the streets of the village.

"So… how do you think Naruto will act when he gets back to the village?" Tenten asked.

"I honestly don't have an idea. I'm pretty sure he'll be mixed in all sorts of emotions." Sakura answered, as the two kept walking down the street.

"What Danzo did to him earlier today was terrible, I mean… Tsunade was like a close relative to him."

Sakura's eyes softened, "Yeah, I just hope…"

"Sakura!"

Tenten and Sakura turned around to see Kiba and Hinata, "Oh boy, if it isn't the two lovers." Sakura said.

"Hey! At least I know how to stay in a real relationship." Kiba said.

A vein popped on Sakura's forehead, as her fist started to shake in annoyance, "Why you…"

Tenten quickly grabbed Sakura's arms, "Sakura calm down, he's just playing."

"Is there something going on here?" All four of them looked to the side to see Danzo.

"No, nothing at all." Kiba answered, as he scratched the back of his head.

"Good."

Naruto could see a small crowd of people just up ahead of him. He could see a girl with pink hair with four other people, which he instantly knew who it was, "Hey Sa…"

Sakura and the others, including Danzo turned around to see him, "Naruto…" Sakura said, as she looked at him and then to Danzo.

"Well, I see that you've returned quicker then I thought." Danzo said.

Naruto just stood there and gave him a rather ticked off look, "I have nothing to say to you Danzo."

Danzo raised his left eyebrow, "That maybe, but do you forget who you're talking to?"

"No, I'm talking to the bitch old man Hokage." Everyone's eyes widened, as some villagers stopped what they were doing after hearing what just came out of Naruto's mouth and decided to watch.

"Excuse me?" Danzo asked.

"I said, I'm talking to the old man Hokage that's a complete bitch." Naruto said.

"Oh, I see. Are you still frustrated that I kept you from attending Lady Tsunade's funeral?"

Naruto's arms started to shake with anger, "You tell me. What do you see Danzo?"

"I see a dumb ass child that's over-reacting."

Naruto jumped slightly, as he gritted his teeth, "Dumb ass? I hope you're joking, you're the…"

Danzo suddenly appeared behind Naruto, "No, I'm not." He said, as he swung his arm at Naruto, which he easily blocked it.

"What the… why's Danzo attacking Naruto? I thought that Hokage's aren't supposed to fight unless their was a threat upon the village or themselves?" Tenten asked.

"Wait… that means Naruto's a threat to Danzo." Sakura said.

Naruto swung his leg back and landed a kick on Danzo's stomach, which caused him to slide back a bit. Danzo looked at Naruto with a serious expression, "I don't know why they let you live in the village in the first place. You're a monster, you have the damn nine-tails. You don't even belong in this village."

Naruto's eyes widened, _"Why is that thing in this village?"_

"_Why don't they kill him before he kills us all?" _

"_He doesn't deserve friends."_

"_No one likes… that."_

"_If only __you weren't here a lot of people would still be alive."_

"_I hate everything about you! I will get revenge on you! Him… and only him."_

"Lord Hokage! That was completely unecessary!" Kiba shouted. Danzo just ignored him, as he kept his attention focused on Naruto.

Naruto placed both of his hands on his forehead, _"Why… why are these memories coming back to me?"_

His body started to tremble in horror, as memories from the past of him being just a mere child. Those memories of villagers talking smack about Naruto and how he was a monster, _"I thought… I took care of this already?"_

"Okay, for the actions from Naruto about attacking the Hokage, I demand that he be arrested this instant." Danzo ordered. A swirl of leaves appeared in front of him, which soon revealed Yugao. She looked over at Danzo, "But Lord Hokage, you attacked him first. He had…"

"Enough! I said arrest him."

Yugao jumped a bit due to Danzo's yelling. She then turned to Naruto with a sorry expression behind her mask, "I'm sorry Naruto… but…"

"It's fine, if he ordered you too, then go ahead. I don't like it when he makes others get involved. So, when the time comes, I'll handle him myself."

Yugao nodded and walked over to Naruto. Naruto turned his back to her with his arms behind his back, as Yugao held out her hands to form a chakra handcuff locking his wrists together.

"Danzo!" Everyone turned around to see Kakashi approaching them.

"What is it?"

"Stop this now." Kakashi demanded.

Danzo's left eyebrow rose, "Who do you think you're ordering to do something?"

"I'm telling you to stand down. You started this problem and you have no right to arrest Naruto. You can't just start something with people and arrest them if they come back at you. You're basically overpowering yourself since you're the Hokage, that's misusage."

"Enough of your talking Kakashi and just go back to what it was you were doing." Danzo said.

Kakashi ignored him and turned over to face Naruto, "Naruto, that dream you had… what happened?"

Danzo's body jumped a bit, "Well, Danzo was planning the destruction of the leaf village again. He has been working with Orochimaru even though he's no longer here. He also has been trying to get rid of me since he dispises the nine-tails. So, then one day, I was fighting him and… I was losing. He said some stuff and I had Konan expose the village of what Danzo really is. But… Danzo showed me Konan's dead body. When I saw her like that, I blacked out and that's all I could remember. But, the last thing I heard was… a loud growl."

Everyone went in a shock state. Kakashi turned back to Danzo, "So, Danzo… seeing how Lady Tsunade was highly suspicious of you too. I'm thinking that this dream of Naruto's is true."

Danzo had about enough of this, as he unraveled the bandages on his right arm and removed the gauntlet to reveal that his arm was covered with sharingan eyes. He then unraveled the bandages that were covering his right eye to reveal another sharingan. Everyone's eyes widened, as they all gasped in response. Danzo suddenly appeared in front of Naruto and grabbed him by the neck. He rose Naruto up in the air and then slammed him to the ground, "I've had about enough of this monster. It's time someone put it down."

"Funny, you're attacking me in a coward state since I'm cuffed." Naruto said, as he remained lying on the ground.

Danzo drew out a kunai and looked down at Naruto, "No matter, you don't deserve to live." He shot his arm forward and stabbed the kunai in Naruto's gut. Naruto's eyes shot wide opened, as he coughed up blood. Kakashi charged at Danzo with a kunai in his hand.

"Naruto!" Sakura and the rest of his friends yelled.

"It's over for you Uzumaki." Danzo said, as he pulled out the kunai and pulled back his arm getting ready to deliver a final blow. He shot his arm forward again, but was blocked by Kakashi, "You're not going any further Danzo."

"Get out of my way Kakashi. This thing doesn't need to be living here."

"No, you're attempting a murder upon a comrade. Plus, Naruto isn't a thing. He's a great student that grew up to me a fine shinobi. He saved the village and everyone that lives in it."

"You forget that he killed several of our people years ago."

"He wasn't even alive back then! And not to…" Kakashi stopped, as they all turned to Naruto feeling a massive rise in chakra coming from him. Yugao jumped away from Naruto and stood beside Kakashi. The chakra cuffs vanished off of Naruto, as his body started to change.

"What's happening?" Kiba asked.

"I don't know…" Sakura answered.

Red chakra started to envelop Naruto, but shortly vanished to reveal Naruto in his nine-tails form. Everyone's eyes widened, "What the hell!" Kiba nearly shouted.

"Na… Naruto… what is that?" Sakura asked herself.

Everyone was looking at Naruto, as his body was covered in a shroud that took on the appearance resembling the sage of the six paths, with his new seal clearly visible on the shroud. His body was also flickering flames from him, "Danzo… I've had about enough of you." Naruto said.

Danzo's eyes widedned, "So, I see your training paid off then."

"Enough!" Naruto yelled, as he appeared above him and slammed his arm down at him in which caused a massive dust cloud explosion. Everyone covered their eyes with their arms. Naruto looked down to see that Danzo wasn't there. He looked around, but then felt no chakra pressence from him.

"He's gone…" Naruto's body then reverted back to his normal look. Everyone un-shielded their eyes and looked at Naruto.

Sakura and Tenten ran over to him, as Kakashi looked to the side to see that the villagers were still here, "There's nothing to see here now people, please move on." Kakashi said. All the villagers had a shock look on their face after seeing Naruto like that, but then decided to walk down the streets to carry on with whatever they were doing before.

"Naruto."

He turned around facing a worried Sakura and Tenten, "What was that just now?" Sakura asked.

"Oh… it was just something that I learned from my training at the Cloud village." He answered.

"But it looked similar to…"

"I know, but it was a form that I can control." He said, cutting Sakura off.

"I'm sorry I didn't come sooner Naruto." Kakashi mentioned, as he joined in with the crowd along with Yugao.

"It's all right Kakashi sensei."

"I'm sorry that I couldn't come over myself against Danzo's order." Yugao said.

"It's all right… I just have a weird feeling of where he's heading off to right now. But, enough of this, I just want to relax."

Sakura and Tenten looked at each other with a grin and then looked at Naruto, "The hot springs!" They both shouted.

"Wait… wha…" Sakura grabbed Naruto by his left hand, as Tenten grabbed his right one and took off toward the springs.

"I think I may join them." Yugao said to Kakashi.

A sweat drop slid down the back of Kakashi's head, "You too?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm curious of something. Later Kakashi." She said, as she vanished.

"Ugh…" Was all Kakashi could say, as he scratched the back of his head.

**Location: Konoha Hot Springs.**

"Ahhh…" Was all Naruto could say, as he sunk into the hot smoothing, steamy, relaxing water. He stopped to where only his nose and the rest of his top head were out.

"Man this is…"

"Mind if I join you?" A feminine voice came from behind him.

He jumped, as he turned around to see who it was, "Why… are you… on this side?"

Girls side

"Tenten, let's see if we can't get a good look at Naruto." Sakura said.

A blush crept upon her face, "What if there's other guys over there and they see us?"

Sakura swam to the wall that was separating the girls from the boys, "I don't think that there's anyone else there besize him."

Tenten couldn't help herself, as she swam over to join with Sakura. They both found a tiny hole in the wall, as they both tried to get a look through it, "Move Tenten."

"No you move." She replied, as they kept fighting over it.

Tenten pushed Sakura with a bit of force in it, causing her to fall back into the water. Tenten then looked through the hole, as her eyes widened. Sakura then came back up to her, "What is it? What do you see?" She asked.

Sakura pushed Tenten aside, as she looked through the hole. Her eyes widened but shortly, her eyes rolled to the back of her sockets. She was seeing Naruto making out with a purple haired women. Sakura punched the wall, which made the hole big enough for people to go through it. Naruto and the purple haired women turned to face the wall and saw an upset Sakura.

"Sakura?" Naruto said, as his body started to tremble.

Tenten was remaining not wanting to get in the way of a frustrated Sakura, "Who is she!" Sakura nearly yelled.

Naruto pulled away from the purple haired women, as they both looked over at Sakura, "Ugh… I… this is… Yugao." He answered.

"You mean your ANBU partner!" Sakura yelled.

"Ye… ugh… yes." He answered.

Sakura then went through the hole and into the men's side, as Naruto jumped a bit with a blush on his face. Yugao on the other hand swam back away from Naruto and giggled. Sakura swam over to him, as Naruto backed up a bit waving his hands in front of him.

"Sakura it was…" He felt her hand grabbing a hold of his rod, which nearly caused him to jump out of the soothing water.

"If you were going to have some company occupy you, then why didn't you invite me?" She asked, as she gently squeezed his rod.

He looked past Sakura to realize that Yugao was gone, "I…"

"What is going on here?"

Sakura and Naruto looked over to see one of the women that worked here, "You're not supposed to be on this side."

Sakura realized that she was talking to her, "Um…"

"I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

Sakura sighed and looked back at Naruto, "Thanks a lot Naruto." She said, as she let go of his rod.

"What? You broke the rules and broke the wall."

Sakura ignored him; as she swam back to the wall and went through it back to the girl's side, "Let's go Tenten."

They both got out of the springs and wrapped themselves with a towel. They walked back inside to get back in their clothes.

"I think I'm done to." Naruto said; as he got out of the springs and wrapped his lower half body with a towel. He walked back inside leaving the women alone and headed to the changing room. He unwrapped himself, as he grabbed his clothes from the self.

The door opened, "Mister Uzumaki…"

He instantly turned around without anything covered to see the same women that told Sakura and Tenten to leave, "What are you doing in here!" He asked.

The women then closed the door, as a poof of smoke covered her whole body. Just as the smoke cleared, Naruto's eyes widened seeing who she really is, "Yugao…"

His eyes were examining her body seeing how she had nothing on. A deep red blush came upon his face, as he then gazed back at her eye to eye, "Put some clothes on." He said, as he covered his eyes with his left arm.

"What's wrong Naruto? Haven't you ever seen a naked lady before?" She asked, as she walked over to him. She stopped in front of him and placed her hands on his chest. Naruto uncovered his eyes and looked at her, while she pushed him to cause him to fall down to the ground, but he got back up instantly and started to back up slowly.

"Yugao… I don't think that…" A wall that he had backed up against stopped him, as he saw that Yugao was right up against him. She gave him a seductive look and then looked down at his rod. She looked back at him one last time with a grin on her face, as she lowered herself to sit on her knees. She grabbed his cock with her left hand and started stroking it slowly. Naruto looked down at her, as she started to stroke his rod faster.

"Ah… Yugao please st…" He let out a moan to feel that his cock was trapped inside a moist and soft cavern. He could also feel that something inside it was wrapping around his cock. Yugao grabbed her hair with her right hand and pulled it back, as she closed her eyes and kept bobbing her head back and forth. A deep moan escaped from Naruto's mouth, "Yu…gao… I can't hold it much longer." Hearing that gave her the message, as she took his cock and took it all in her mouth, which reached to her throat. She flicked her tongue against his cock, which triggered him, as he shot his white fluids in her mouth. He leaned his head back, while Yugao took his rod out of her mouth. She looked up at him with a smile on her face, as she got back up to her feet.

"How'd that feel?" She asked.

Naruto brought his head back to its normal position and looked at her, "That was great."

"Good, I thought that I should repay for my actions earlier." She turned her back to him, and grabbed her clothes that were in the tray on the self.

"I just felt bad for…"

"You know that I said it was fine." He replied, as he placed his hands on her hips. She tilted her head back a bit, as she looked at him through the corner of her eye. She then placed her clothes back in the tray and turned her whole body around, as she leaned her back against the self. She threw her arms up wrapping them around his neck, as he wrapped his arms around her waist. They looked at each other eye to eye, as they both leaned in pressing their lips against one another. They closed their eyes, but Yugao could feel something else pressing against her lips. She gradually parted her lips, to feel his tongue enter her mouth. Now their tongues were battling each other trying to achieve dominance over the other. After a short couple minutes, the two parted. He looked her dead in the eyes, as did she.

"Yugao, maybe some other time."

"Okay then…" She said. They both grabbed their clothes and put every last piece of it back on. He turned to her one last time before he took off. She looked back at him and quickly pecked him on the lips, "I'll see you later Naruto." She said, as she vanished in a swirl of leaves.

He smiled, as he made his way down the hall and walking to the main doors. Once he approached the doors, he realized that it was starting to get dark out.

"_Man, I hope Konan's not in one of those moods when I get home. Wait… oh crap, I forgot Samui's there too!" _He thought, as he slammed the doors opened and took off running to his apartment.

**A/N: All right! Finally finished this chapter. Okay people, I've been thinking… I'm already ready to start a new story and put this one on hold along with the Bleach one (which still is). I've been thinking about writing another Naruto story, when they're in the future and are in school (senior year). Either that or I'm thinking about writing a Zombie apocalypse. If I don't come to a decision, I'm thinking about just combining them. I'm still not sure, cause I really do want to write one for both of those. But! I do not plan on making either of them a harem (this is where people come in mad about not seeing all the girls on one guy). But, I got some pretty damn good ideas for both of them. So yeah, here's another vote. What would you like to see first?**

**Naruto: High school senior year**

**Naruto: Zombie Apocalypse**

**(Note: Those will not be the official titles of the story, I will come up with one though) Please vote cause I'm eager to see what you guys would like to see first. Either leave a review on the story or just simply send me a message and what you think about it. So, I'll be waiting for those votes, keep warm!**


	7. One Last Notice

One last notice, I forgot to mention a few things into the two stories I'm thinking about writing. I forgot to mention the pairing in each story. Like on the high school one, NarutoXAyame Or NarutoXSakura. For the zombie one I already got it down, it will be NarutoXMeiX (don't know a third yet). For the zombie one, I plan on making it just a "little" similar to the "High School of the Dead" (Not much). Like I've mentioned, I've got some pretty damn good ideas for these, but I don't know what you all would like to see first. I know I put the poll on chapter 5 but I will put it down once more.

**Naruto: High school year (senior) NarutoXAyame Or NarutoXSakura**

**Naruto: Zombie Apocalypse. NarutoXMeiX ?**

**So, I already got one vote in, which was to the high school one. So, please, vote up I would like to see what you all want to see first. I will start working on one of them by Friday. Which means that's when the poll is up. So, get your votes in by leaving either a review or just PM me. **

**Note: Depending on how many votes I get in, I might just start working on it early. **


End file.
